Make You Feel My Love
by politicspotter
Summary: Power is a tricky thing. Some want it to do good. Some for prestige, and others for revenge. Then there are those who want power for the sake of power, they are the most dangerous. Rose and Scorpius are in love and their families are now friends, but evil never dies, it just changes shape. Political Drama/Thriller and Romance Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Welcome to the world six years after the Epilogue of the Deathly Hallows.

I have put a lot of planning into this story and hope that you will enjoy it. It is both, part love story, and part political drama.

Now J. K. Rowling did a wonderful job setting up this world and the government known as the "Ministry of Magic". I plan on taking that world farther . It will take a few chapters to really pick up steam, so I hope you stick with this.

The plot follows several people, but the perspectives of Rose and Scorpius will be our anchor.

Have fun reading! Please review!

PotterPolitics

"War is the natural extension of politics. Now in this war there will be casualties, so help me, not among us."

-Unknown

Thursday, September 1, 2022

Steam was pouring across the platform from the Hogwarts Express, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, friends and students all saying their goodbyes and giving last minute reminders. Owls were screeching, carts were rolling along the cement or being placed aboard the train. The scene was one that Scorpius had experienced five times before. This would be his sixth year at Hogwarts, his sixth year as a Gryffindor. Scor was the first Gryffindor in his family since his great-great grandmother, both his mother, Astoria, and father, Draco, had been in Slytherin. Astoria's family though, unlike his father's had never supported the idea of pure-blood supremacy, or and notions that half-bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards had any lesser or greater abilities. The Greengrass family was home of some of the most revered politicians and business owners Magical Britain has ever seen, Slytherin was just a good fit based on skill, not prejudices. Scorpius was proud of his mother's family, he was only ever proud of his father, not his father's family.

Draco was now Head of the Depart for International Magical Cooperation. This was thanks to Percy Weasley, who was elected last May as the successor of Kingsley Shacklebolt took office last month on August 1st. Percy had been the Deputy Minister of Magic had constantly worked with Virgil Greengrass, the father of Scor's mother and aunt Daphne, and Head of the Depart for International Magical Cooperation during Kingsley's term as Minister. Virgil had given Draco a job as his personal secretary and eventually made Draco his Chief of Staff. It had given Draco three very important things. It gave him the ability to become an honest and hard-working man, and it showed. It also gave him influence on important events. Finally and most importantly it gave Draco respect in the eyes of most of Wizarding Britain, a respect he earned on his own, totally separate from the fear and bribery formally used by his ancestors. It was this, this that made Scor proud of his father, the resurrection from ruin to something not bigger, but much better.

Scorpius began to give his mother and father hugs goodbye when he heard a voice call his name. The voice registered immediately with him as that of perfection, no angel in heaven, no matter how divinely conceived would ever match that of the one calling his name. She was flawless in Scorpius's opinion, with her read hair that fell smoothly across her shoulders, her eyes were the deepest blue Scorp ever encountered. She had light read freckles that sprinkled perfectly high on her cheeks and across her nose, all coming together with impeccable pale skin. Her body was every bit as amazing as her face and the sound of her voice.

"Scorp! Scorp! There you are!" and with that Rose Weasley flung herself around Scor. She held on as if for dear life never mind that they had seen last weekend, not five days ago. But this didn't matter, not to her and certainly not to him. So without a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around, pulling her close she buried her face in his chest and he rest his chin on the top of her head. She smelled just as perfect as her voice sounded and as perfect as her eyes made him melt when she was sad.

Unseen to Scorpius or Rose, Draco and Astoria were smiling knowingly at their son and one of his two best friends. Draco put his arm around Astoria and let out a very soft, quiet, and quick laugh that only she could hear.

After a much longer time than that which Rose or Scor would ever hug anyone else, they let go, but looked into one another's eyes. Rose quickly blushed and looked down at their feet and Scor let out a small, quick nervous laugh, and a small smile still looking at her.

"Hello, Rose." Astoria said sweetly.

"Oh, H-hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Rose said as she was jogged out of whatever thought she had been in.

Astoria looked at Draco with a nostalgic and loving smile, Draco glanced at her still smiling then looked back at his son and Rose. "Come on then, let's make sure you get on."

"Oh Al and Alice are getting a compartment, over here I think." Rose said leading them a little down the platform until they reached the carriage she had indicated. "Mum!" Rose called to her mother Hermione, who had her husband's arms draped in front of him, Ron was giving little kisses to Hermione's neck and whispering into her ear. She laughed before hearing her daughter. Both her parents looked up. Ron's face fell ever so slightly though his smile never fully fell, the light in his eyes darkened a bit when he noticed Draco. This didn't stop Ron from reaching out his hand to Draco, "Malfoy, congratulations on the new job, Mr. Foreign Secretary." It was hard to tell if it was a totally sincere gesture, but the clap on the back Ron gave Scor and the quick hug hello to Astoria most certainly was.

"And congratulations to you, Madam Chief Warlock. You most certainly deserve it." Draco said to Hermione after she hugged Astoria, who she was actually very good friends with and Scor who she adored. The sincerity in Draco's greeting was real but there was real, but it only hid the sorrow of his past actions toward Ron and Hermione.

"Where's the rest of them?" Rose asked her parents, referring to her Aunts and Uncles.

"Well Audrey, Angelina and Ginny went to lunch, George is at the shop and I need to get back there in a minute too, Teddy, Victoire, Bill and Fleur went for lunch. And your Mother is going back to the ministry, Harry is already back there, the big bad General, Ha-aha." Ron told Rose. "And you cousins and brother are on bored, so you both better get on, its five to eleven."

Rose hugged her parents and Scor his, before they got their trunks aboard and began looking for Albus Potter and Alice Longbottom.

"I think they said it's around here."

Scor was listening but just barely she was simply beautiful, he had always thought so. Since the day they met on the train six years ago she was it. She was always sitting on his lap and he would hold her middle or they would lay arms linked on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. She would grab his arm and pull it around her at the Gryffindor table at meals and he would leave it there hoping she wouldn't leave, she never did. All this passed through his mind as he looked at her. He had been in love with her since October of their first year. After only a month of having known her it hit him, and he was only eleven, but sometimes that's how it is. He thought of Alice and Albus, both had known each other since Alice was born. She was in fifth year. Al always said he when he was eight they had been together.

She was seven and told an eight year old Albus that they would get married after Hogwarts. Al had told Scor that his exact words to that were, "Ok, but that means that you need to be my girlfriend and I can be your boyfriend." And so they were. Now eight years later they are still together, and very much in love, to the elation of both their parents. Scor had wondered maybe he should just tell Rose, but then reason would come. Other than Al, who was her cousin, Scorpius was her only best non-related friend. What if it was more though, what if she loved him too, not just as a friend but maybe more.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Scor replied as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"I said, do you want to be my partner on rounds, since were not first time prefects, we can choose partners." She smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, Yes, yes most… yes." He said very fast.

She smiled the most beautiful smile, "Great!" and clapped her hands together. They then continued looking for the compartment Al had.

Three hours later Rose had her head on Scorpius's lap and his hand playing through her hair, something he always did when they were sitting together lazily, whether in the common room, or under a tree by the lake, or anywhere. It was her favorite feeling, his hand through her hair, no one else ever did it correctly, just Scorpius. Something about him had drawn her to him since she met him on the train for the first time and six years later that indescribable feeling that need to be around him, to have some form of physical contact with him was a thousand times stronger. It gave a rising feeling in her chest when he would hold her or touch her or be around her at all, and a sinking feeling the moment he stopped or left. She was in love with him. His Grey eyes, silvery blonde hair perfect lips. He always smelled like somewhere in the Alps in spring.

A week after she had met him and they had been put into Gryffindor she had begun to innocently make him hold her or play with her hair. It had been a week after that, in mid-September that she began writing little harts with their initials, by third year she had a notebook filled with these harts or 'Scorp pulse Rose', and 'Rose Malfoy' in harts. She would look at it every night before bed, until last year, when she had decided that it was better to grow up a little. It didn't mean she couldn't hope that she and Scorp would end up together, just that she would need to take some initiative since he clearly was in love with her, at least according to the entire school. In fact they had never dated anyone, they always said no when someone asked either of them to Hogsmeade, or told them that so and so wants to snog them. That's how she had figured it out. She had her mother's brain. And that meant that she was good at looking at the facts, add the facts to her father's passion and you had a smart dedicated witch.

"mmmmm…." She let out as Scor gently had a hand through her hair in her favorite way and the other hand lightly rubbing her arm.

"Is this alright?" Scor asked her.

"Yeah…." She said letting out a breath, "I can't wait for the feast, roast beef, with mashed and gravy, and rolls with butter, and pumpkin juice."

"ha-hah Rosie your making me hungry shut it!" Al said breaking away from his cuddle with Alice, who grabbed him and put his arms back around her.

"Well I am hungry." She defended. Before a knock on the compartment door sounded

"Someone's at the door" Alice said in a half daze as Al was kissing just behind her ear.

"It's open" Rose called to whoever was behind the curtain that was drawn to block the corridor. She didn't want to move and risk having Scor stop, though she didn't know that Scor was thinking the same thing.

The door opened and in came Lily with Fred, who is George's oldest, Michael Finnegan, Seamus's son and Hugo, Rose's brother. All four were in their fourth year now.

"So the rumors are true!" Lily said pulling her hand out of Mike's to clap excitedly.

"Rumors?" Both Rose and Scor replied looking at each other.

"You two finally got together, right?" Lily asked.

Rose and Scor blushed very deeply but both grumbled out the negative.

"Oh." Lily said looking rather put out. "Well work on fixing that, If I have to take another year of… Well anyway sorry." She then looked at Al and Alice who were in a full on snog. "Really you two, get a room."

"For the love of Merlin. We had one till you showed up." Al said. "And like you and Mike are any different."

Lily just shrugged and Mike blushed, while Fred and Hugo snickered.

"Oh and James wants to do tryouts on Sunday you know early start for the season and all, and he said that you two", She pointed at Al and Scor. "And I are guaranteed our spots back he just wants a new beater and two other chasers."

"You going to try for that beater spot, Fred?" Scor asked still stroking Rose's hair.

"Yeah, and I really hope I get it!" He replied, looking excited.

"I'm sure you will." Al said. "It's in your blood."

At the feast Rose and Scor were laughing at a joke James and Louis had made. Scorpius had always been aware that by the end of third year both Rose and he had stopped being asked out. Both had stopped being perused by anyone because the rumors had it that they fancied each other, and those rumors occasionally reached Rose and him. Most of the time, no every time it was that they had been secretly together for years, and honestly Scorp didn't mind, he just wish it were true.

"I didn't have time to get the schedules available to the rest of the prefects done on the train so here is yours." Louis said. He had been named Head Boy and James, his best friend/cousin, had been named Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Both are in seventh year.

"And did Lily find you and Al?" James said to Scor.

"Yeah, but she didn't say the time, just Sunday."

"Oh, I have the pitch booked for nine. I want to win but nothing like Wood did, or Dominique before that."

"Luke was a bit of a hard ass on the pitch, though we did win the cup last year so…"

"True, but at the cost of how many broken bones every game, nah I think we need a bit more of a relaxed approach."

"How the hell did Luke let you be captain, not even Dominque gave it to you." Louis asked

"She told me since it was his last year he should have it then told Luke to give it to James, same thinking." Rose said.

"Oy, Al!" James called a bit down the table.

"What you git!" Al called back, as Alice gave him a light whack on the arm for calling James a git.

"Sunday, nine, quidditch tryouts and first practice!" James called back. "So sleep tomorrow and Saturday, then your mine!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to be a hard ass?" Scor asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm just giving Al a hard time, brotherly duty. Besides he's already got the girl, their just waiting till summer to tell Mum and Dad they picked a date."

"What!" Rose exclaimed. "Their engaged?" She asked in a very hushed voice.

"Really?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I overheard them accidentally like two days ago." James said with a smile. "I'm actually really proud of him, Alice is awesome, and they make each other really happy."

"What's the date?" Scor asked.

"Dunno, just heard that they are engaged. All I heard was Alice say 'I can't believe were actually getting married' then Al said something like 'Well technically you asked me first, that's just making it official.' When did she ask him?"

"When he was eight, she was seven. She said they were going to get married. He said then they are a couple. It's actually really romantic." Rose said looking directly at Scor who looked at her and blushed then looked away.

"Anyway…" Louis started. "Can you two take the first years up?"

"Yeah" "Sure" Rose and Scor replied.

A half hour later they had taken the Gryffindor first years, up to the tower, after Headmistress Sprout gave the usual warnings and told them that the list of banned objects is in Shunpike's office, who had taken over for Filch twelve years ago, he usually didn't give detention unless something was dangerous. He was also a lot nicer then filch because he genuinely enjoyed the students, who enjoyed him in turn. He also assisted professors as often as he could in demonstrations. After Voldemort's defeat and the arrest of the worst Death Eaters, it was determined that Shunpike was indeed imperious-ed. Harry Potter was instrumental at helping Shunpike get a job as Filch's assistant before he took over the job.

Looking at the schedule Louis gave them they noticed they had Friday night patrols beginning next week.

"Well that's good, homework won't get in the way, and won't fall behind." Rose commented, leaning into Scorp.

"Yeah…" Was all he managed to get out, her smell was sweet, like Sugar Quills mixed with Summer. Her body was warm and she fit perfectly into him.

They lay there for just a few minutes, Scor just content to look at Rose who had closed her eyes. Scor found his eyes heave too and thought he would close them for afew minutes.

When he opened his eyes, Scorp, found a fire that was down to just embers. Rose was asleep with her head tucked into his chest and Scor's arms around her. It had to be about midnight or one in the morning. The common room was empty but for them.

Rose began to stir. She lifted her head and looked into Scorp's grey eyes, he looked into her blue eyes. In a fraction of a second he had the strongest urge to kiss her. To tell her his deepest secrets, his fears, his hopes, his love for her, the light was perfect, she was perfect and they were alone.

He had been holding onto his feelings for six years, he could barely think, it was now or never. They could pretend they were only extremely close as friends and nothing more, or they could take a chance. His mind was made up. He leaned forward and she leaned up slowly as if the magical abilities they possessed were guiding them. There was an inch of space left between their lips. Their eyes closed

Their lips met softly, the kiss lasted no more than a few seconds before they pulled back just slightly. Rose swallowed, and then they kissed again, there eyes still closed. Scorp's heart pounded in his chest and he was sure he could feel hers beating too. He brought his hand to her hair and held her in the kiss.

Then Scorp woke with a start.

"Hey, you two might want to get up to bed it's just pass one." Al said standing next to the couch.

"Huh?" Scorp looked around. Then down at Rose who had not moved from the position she was in before he fell asleep. It had been a dream, a wonderful dream, but just a dream.

"You ok, mate?" Al said concerned.

"Ah yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said to Al then looked back at Rose, and rubbed her arm gently. "Rosie" Scor said softly as she stirred. "Rosie, we should get up to bed."

"Mmm… Ok." She said stretching.

Two minutes later Scor had gotten into his four-poster bed and made a commitment to himself that by the end of the month, he would kiss Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, September 9, 2022

"'Mione… Can't we just stay here, in bed… It'll be worth your while." Ron said kissing his wife as she tapped her alarm clock with her wand to stop its ringing.

"Love, I think it was worth my while twice last night. But unlike the work schedule you and George keep for the shop, I have 157 members of the Wizengamot, who expect the MW from Devon, the Chief Warlock, to hold session." She said as she kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed. MW, being Member of the Wizengamot.

"Right, Chief Warlock Weasley, just owl them that you called off the session today."

"And have your brother show up here, demanding to know why the head of the legislative branch of his Government has decided to play hooky?"

"Well when you put it that way," Ron began with a sigh, "I don't much like the idea of Perce showing up while we're, well, not decent."

"Right, now I need a shower and your more than welcome to join, but I need to be downstairs in twenty minutes or I won't have time to eat before I leave."

"Deal and Love, that's plenty of time." Ron said with renewed enthusiasm. He got up as fast as any nine year old on Christmas morning.

Hermione was in her office, she had been there for an hour when she heard a knock, and the door opened, reviling her assistant, Margret Cassidy, at 25 she had been with Hermione since she was 17. Hermione had been Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was now the elected representative of Devon, and was voted Chief Warlock at the first new session on August 1.

"Good morning Madam Chief Warlock." Margret said in a very thick Irish brogue.

"Really Margret, It's been over a month, can't I just go back to being Hermione? Please?"

"Nah, I plan on milking the title until it gets old." Margret said with a smile.

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe it has, and you just haven't noticed properly."

"Well anyway, Neville Longbottom is here."

"Really? Excellent. Send him in." Hermione's excitement at her friend's surprise visit was very evident.

Margret turned and walked back into the staff office that served as the waiting area to her appointments and housed her assistant's desk.

"You can go in now, Professor." Hermione heard Margret say.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Cassidy." Neville said before entering Hermione's office.

"Neville, I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Hermione gave him a hug. "How are Hogwarts and the kids?" she asked and gestured for them to sit in the chairs infront of her desk.

"Well Alice is great, Al and her are just as inseparable as ever. I keep waiting for them to tell me they have decided to get married, never mind she's only fifteen, he's got her around his finger, and she him." Neville smiled broadly evidently he couldn't be prouder.

"How are Rose and Hugo, he hasn't been missing classes has he, He is so much like Ron and George. Him and Fred, they're going to run that joke shop one day."

"Well," Neville started, "Hugo has been nothing but wonderful in Herbology this year, but it's only been a week so I make no promises. And as for Rose well she's always been great in class, and, well, has she been… she and… are her and Scorpius Malfoy together?" Neville asked. "Because he and she seem, well, seem very together."

"Ah well I thought so too but she said no, though she wouldn't mind if they were. But not to let Ron find out she feels that way. Frankly Ron likes Scor, but the idea of Rose and anyone with the name Malfoy being together, could cause trouble."

"Ah because Hannah said Ginny thought they were together but I guess not."

"No but keep an eye on that, will you. They really would be perfect together, and Astoria keeps telling me how wonderful Rose is every summer she stays with them, and how wonderful it would be if they got together, I couldn't agree more with her." Hermione smiled and looked like she was imagining the possibility before looking back at Neville. "So what brings you down to London? It's Friday, Isn't there class?"

"Not for me this morning." Neville smiled. "So I went home and surprised Hannah, only being home on the weekends, is alright but, the more time I have with her the better." Neville smiled. "But I heard Harry was presenting his Auror budget to the Wizengamot this morning."

"The 2023 Department of the Auror Corps Budget Session." Hermione said with a sigh. "So I don't know if you know the history on this since you left the Aurors in 2003, but in 2007 when Harry took over the office, he merged the Hit Wizards, into the Aurors. The Aurors as you know are now military not police. They are an army that has been organized like muggle militaries, and like most of the Auror Corps in the Magical World. So the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, now do all policing and the Aurors fight Dark Armies. Lessons from the Death Eaters, we needed and army not police. But it took us a lot longer to come to that then Harry would have liked. Further we asked the American and Brazilian Secretaries of Magic if there Aurors could help model our new Aurors. They were very gracious thanks to Virgil Greengrass. Now they have the ranks of Private, Corporal, and Sargent who make up what was Hit Wizards, they're now enlisted men and the officers have the ranks of Lieutenant, Major, Commander, and finally General, who Harry and Seamus are the only of that rank.

"Jeez, it's been a long time since I was in the office. And that's under the Department of the Auror Corps Kingsley created. I remember reading that in the Profit years ago. I haven't ever been in a legislative session of the Wizengamot only judicial proceedings before I left to work in Herbology."

Hermione laughed light heartedly. "Well, it's going to feel very similar to those, Nev. Are you ready to go?"

Neville chuckled. "Very." He said.

It was a half hour later that Hermione tool up her seat in the Wizengamot Chamber. It had been redesigned to be a truly legislative environment. On the both sides of Hermione were seats for the MW's on the Rules and Budget Committee. Before them was a table with three chairs and the name of the individual the chair was intended for. Behind that were two columns of seats divided by a center isle for those who wished to observer the proceedings, and as Harry Potter was presenting today the place was packed, people were standing four people thick around and behind the seats.

A total of 31 seats were in the chamber, Hermione as Chief Warlock automatically heads this committee. It sets procedural rules and allows budget proposals from each department to be scrutinized and changed before allowing a full vote of the 138 seat Wizengamot. If a tie occurs the Minister for Magic breaks it with a vote.

"I hereby call this committee to order." Hermione said before tapping her gavel once. "Auror General Potter, Auror Commander Bones, and Auror Commander Chang are here to present the Department of the Auror Corps' budget for the year 2023." She looked left then right, checking to see if the MW's were ready to proceed. She then looked back at Harry and nodded.

"Madam Chief Warlock, Members of the Rules and Budget Committee," Harry began, "as you know we have the seventh largest Auror force behind China, the United States, India, Brazil, Russia, and Germany. Today we have one of the best tactical forces in the Magical World, capable of stopping the most powerful dark forces ever conceived. We have asked for fewer Galleons in this budget than in past budgets thanks to many of the cost savings Auror Commander Chang and Bones have created. It is about three million Galleons less than last year's budget. Currently we require sixteen million Galleons to provide the same level of national security we have provided in past years. Thank you."

"I have a question for Auror General Potter."

"John Greenwich the representative of Banffshire. Has the floor." Hermione said.

"Your 2023 Budget is designed to be three million Galleons less than this year, most of the members here were planning on giving you the nineteen million you asked for last year, to you again. Is there somewhere you wish to allocate the three million we have left over for the Ministry budget?"

"As a matter of fact I do, and I am very glad you asked MW Greenwich. I was hoping we could move that into the budget for Hogwarts for 2023."

Greenwich was a small man who had lived in Hogsmeade his whole life and had two sons at Hogwarts, both in Lily and James's year, and both in Ravenclaw. He smiled as he was in control of the Hogwarts Budgets, having represented Banffshire since 1999 where Hogwarts is located. Many MWs said 'very good' and 'well done' as did many watching the proceedings.

"Any further questions?" Hermione asked.

No one indicated they did, and Hermione hit her gavel once more.

"I call a vote. All in favor?" a unanimous 'Yay' and all 31 hands plus Hermione's were raised. "Wonderful." Hermione said as she marked the tally in a book in front of her. "Aurors. Thank you for your time we shall let you get back to work." With that the Aurors in there grey-blue uniforms walked professionally out of the committee chamber. Much to the awe of the spectators and the respect of the committee members.

"We have our rounds at nine." Rose said looking at Al and Alice who were whispering and giggling and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, it should be fun, especially after having been stuck with Millicent Goyle last year."

Rose looked to her left, right at Scor. "I forgot about that last year. What a nightmare she was."

"Yeah but at least it's done." Scor said as he put his arm around Rose's shoulders and smiled. "Now I get to roam the castle with you."

She smiled back at him.

"Now." He said. "When is that DADA essay due?"

"On Monday. We can go to the library tomorrow and finish it after you get done with Quidditch practice." She said to Scor, and then turned back to Al and Alice. "Al you wanna get that DADA essay done with us tomorrow. We're going to the library, Alice you too."

"Oh." Alice said looking slightly guilty. "We were going to go and spend some time together. Just the two of us after Al finishes practice." Al nodded.

"Hey no problem, besides we may actually get the essay done without you there, snogging the whole time." Scorp said with a slightly annoyed face. Al looked incredulous and Alice and Rose burst out laughing.

"Well hey at least I have a girlfriend." Al said hotly in return, Scorp's face fell and his eyes stared at his plate.

"Whatever." Scor muttered. Before he grabbed his bag and left the Hall.

"Nice Al." Rose said scathingly. "Did you really have to go and take a jab like that?"

"It's not my fault he doesn't have the balls to ask anyone out. And speaking of which he's never had a girlfriend what's with that?"

"Well I've never had a boyfriend before, and like having ever had only one girlfriend, who asked you out at eight years old makes you some type of expert?" She retorted, the looked at Alice, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Alice said then looked at Al. "Rose is right Al. That was kinda low, even for you. He was only joking."

Al looked like he wanted to reply nastily before calming himself and looking at his girlfriend and cousin and saying, "Yeah, you're both right, just… James has been getting to me this week. I better go apologies to Scor." Rose nodded and Alice kissed him before he got up and left the Great Hall.

Scor was lying on his bed with his hands resting being his head. His mind was going at a thousand miles a minute. He wasn't mad at Al for what his taunt, it was understandable. No Scor was nervous. Tonight he and Rose were going to roam around the castle, alone. He had no idea if it would become something, though he wanted it too.

The door clicked and someone entered.

"Blimey it's dark." Al's voice said, and a moment later the lanterns near the door were lit with a flick of Al's wand. "Mate, look, I was out of line back there."

"Yeah so was I." Scor said.

"Not really," Al laughed a little. "Rather accurate actually." Al sat on his bed which was next to Scor. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. It was eerie just how much Al looked like his father, James was clearly Harry's son but Al, and he was a clone straight down to his eyes. "Look I'm an idiot. James is on my ass with quidditch, and keeps asking if Alice and I have." He paused and took a breath. "Gone to the next level."

"Really?" Scor asked slightly intrigued.

"Yeah and the answer is no, well we are kinda waiting 'till she's sixteen in March." He looked intently at Scor. "Have you ever…?"

"Nope." Scor said in a tone that had a definite finality to it.

Looking at his lap Al said. "Oh, cus I was hoping you or someone would know the charm and well-"

"I've never kissed anyone mate." Scor said softly. Looking over at Al who looked up at this revalation.

"Really?" Al asked almost surprised.

"Yeah…" Scor said.

"Well, I wouldn't feel too bad, I've only kissed Alice, though I don't think I would ever want to kiss someone else, ever." Al was so certain that his face had a determined look to it. And Scor couldn't blame him. Alice was beautiful, truly. She had long wavy, dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, soft skin, and a nice figure, but to Scor she, or any other girl, didn't hold a candle to Rose.

"When did you?" Scor asked as his mind wandered slightly.

"When did I, what?" Al questioned as he looked at the hangings over his bed.

"First kiss her, like a real kiss."

"Ohh," Al smiled, "The day Alice turned twelve. That's why I wanted to wait till her Birthday before we… It has a kind of romantic symmetry."

Scor smiled at that. "Yeah, it really does."

"So how long have you been in love with her?"

Scor froze at Al's question.

"Well…?" Al asked. "It's clear she's in love with you too."

"October, six years ago." Scor said quietly.

"Bloody Hell! I'd go crazy mate, not to tell Alice I loved her at least once a day." Al sighed and looked at Scor. "Why have you never told her?"

Scor looked at Al. "I-I-I'm s-scared of losing her. I couldn't lose her, it would kill me."

"So you think that telling her you are in love with her would cause you to lose her?"

"No, I just, I don't think I could handle her telling me she didn't, honestly, I don't know what I'd do."

"Are you really that thick?" Al's comment caused Scorpius to look highly confused. "Mate, two things. One, if she is really your friend, and she is, if she didn't feel the same way, you wouldn't lose her. And two SHE'S. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU. TOO." Al said as if he was talking to someone slow.

Scor swallowed. "You think she is?"

"Of course. How does a girl, as smart and yes attractive, never mind she's my cousin, never go on a date? Ever. On Hogsmeade weekends, she could go with any boy she bloody wants, but she always goes with you. She lets you hold her and play with her hair, and she does the same to you. And has never, never let anyone else do that."

"Yeah but… maybe she just wants to be friends."

"No, I've known her for too long. She wants you, and has for a very, very, very long time."

Scor smiled at this. He had a plan. Tonight they would be alone. Tonight he would tell her.

"When do you have to do patrol?" Al asked.

"In forty-five minutes." Scor said

"Great. Wanna play some chess to kill the time?"

"Yeah, yeah ok." Scor and Al swung off their beds and onto the floor, Al grabbing the chess board and pieces form his trunk.

Rose and Alice stayed in the Great Hall for an hour after Scor and Al left. They had been talking about everything and anything. They had always gotten along well. In fact outside of family, Alice is the only girl Rose is close friends with, though she does have a rather large family.

They both stood as it was eight and most students and staff had left the Hall. Alice's father had left after the last class of the day to go back to London. He did this every weekend. It was the way he was able to spend his time between his daughter, and his wife. This also lead to Alice being exceptionally less well behaved on weekends, much to Rose's humor.

"So when do you have rounds?" Alice asked as they made their way through the castle up to Gryffindor Tower.

"In…" Rose looked at her watch, "just under forty-five minutes."

"Then we have time to talk." Alice said, as she suddenly grabbed Rose into a classroom on the fifth floor.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked confused as Alice released her arm.

"Are you or are you not into Scor?"

"Well I-I, that is to say we aren't but-"

"-But you want to be." Alice replied, it was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." Rose said nodding and using her hand to push her hair over her right ear.

"For a long time, right?"

"Since first year." Rose said looking down at her feet, as if she had just discovered their existence.

Alice nodded. "Do you love him?" She asked very seriously.

"More than anything, or anyone." Rose said with a smile. "But what prompted you to ask?"

"Well your reaction to Al's jab at dinner was, telling. It's just one in a long line of tells. So I thought I'd just ask."

"Well now you know, but promise not to say anything, not even to Al." Rose said seriously.

"Oh I don't have to. In fact everyone in the school knows and knows he loves you too. So just keep that in mind tonight on your rounds." Alice said.

"The whole… really it's that obvious?" Rose asked in deep thought.

"Yup, now come with me and we can do each other's hair before you have to do patrol." Alice said taking a now silent Rose and walking her up to the tower and into Rose's dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, September 9, 2022

"And… Check and Mate, mate." Al said with a smile.

"Why do I even play with you, you always win." Scor said half-heartedly.

"I get it from my Mum's family." Al said as he reset the board. "Have time for another game?"

"Um…" Al looked at his watch. "No I have three minutes before we begin rounds. I think I'll go wait for Rose in the common room."

"Alright, see you later."

Scor walked down the spiral stairs from the boy's dormitory into the common room. Being Friday night it was packed. Lily and Mike were snogging on one of the chairs in front of the fire while Fred was sitting on the floor with Georgia Jordan, Lee's daughter, and his girlfriend. She was drawing on his arm and he giving her little kisses on her face. Hugo was with Molly, who was Percy and Audrey's oldest, they were like Al and Rose, inseparable when they were little. Lucy, Molly's little sister and Roxanne, Fred's little sister sat on the floor playing Exploding Snaps. They were both second years. James was sitting with Louis at one of the tables already poring over a mountain of NEWT work, along with several of their friends.

NEWTs, or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, were taken by Seventh Years. They were the most important tests one could take if they were looking to join the Ministry or Aurors, they needed top marks. Many of the British Wizarding Business Association also required top marks for management jobs at any of the Association's member businesses. Louis, wanted to work for his Uncle Percy, James wanted to work for the Nimbus Broomstick Company, the largest in the world.

Louis noticed Scorp as he entered the common room and motioned him over.

"Hey Louis, James, Cassidy, Frank, John, Meredith."

A chorus of 'Hey Scor' and 'Sup mate' came from the table.

"So you and Rose are on rounds tonight." Louis began. Then in a lower voice he said. "Don't give detentions for people snogging, alright, just if they are doing something that could be dangerous or if it's much more than snogging." Scor looked curious. Louis's request was out of character for most Head Boys but he must know what he's doing with both his father and oldest sister being Head Boy and Head Girl in their Seventh Years.

"Oh um… yeah alright I'll tell Rose you mentioned that."

"Great because I can tell you, nobody wants detention for a snog. Letting them just go back to their common room earns much more respect." Louis said. And James nodded.

Cassidy who was Head Girl was listening and smiled taking a side glance at James. It was one of those glances one gives when they knew something secret and someone else was in on it. Scor wouldn't have paid much attention to her movement if he didn't notice that her left hand had been taken into James' right just under the table. Scor was the only person who could see this based on where he was standing and where the others sat.

Louis had turned to both Frank and Meredith to ask about some potion and Scor took the opportunity to wink at James and Cassidy who were still looking at him. They froze looking rather confused, followed by realization and a blush of guilty. Scor just smirked and nodded as if to say 'cool'.

Just then Scor heard his name.

"Hi Scorp, ready?" Scor turned around and was at an utter loss for words.

Rose was standing there. Her skin looked flawless with her perfect freckles. Her hair was in a ponytail that fell perfectly over her right shoulder. Her eyes seemed deeper if that was possible. He couldn't speak his mouth went dry.

"Scor?" She asked and he swallowed.

"Hi." He said

"You ready?" She smiled at him, her teeth were perfect.

"Y-Yeah." He said

"Great lets go" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the portrait hole. This time it was James and Cassidy who smirked, though unseen by Scor.

They had walked for about five minutes in complete silence, she had let go of his hand once out of the common room. Scor was just happy to take glances at Rose though. It wasn't that she had very much make up on, ever. Normally just some lip-gloss, but tonight she seemed to have just a little more, something on. And it was, well it was working for her was all Scor could think.

"So…" Rose began.

"So…" Scor repeated.

"Your just kinda quiet tonight is all."

"Oh well, yeah."

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, did you know that James and Cassidy are together?" He said.

"Really!" Rose said excitedly. "How do you know?"

"Saw them hold hands and exchange a look. Then when they saw I noticed they blushed." He laughed. "You should have seen it, Rosie. They went through so many faces then settled on guilty and red."

"Awe… James and Cassidy." Rose said with a smile at Scorp's laugh. "Though I thought Louis fancies her?"

"Oh he does. That's why I think I stumbled on a secret." He looked at Rose for a moment then back forward. "I'll have to ask Al what he knows. But if it gets out, it won't be very pretty."

Rose nodded. They fell silent again for a minute. They had reached the music classroom on the fifth floor. They heard music coming from the classroom. As they got closer Scor didn't know the music but thought it was wonderful. It was coming from a piano and what was most definitely a cello, his mother played the cello and he could recognize it anywhere. Looking next to him Rose was smiling and peering into the door.

"It's Lysander and Lorcan." Rose whispered looking at Scorpius. They were the Scamander twins. They were first years and exceedingly smart and talented Ravenclaw like both their mother Luna and father Rolf. They could easily give Rose and Hermione a run for their Galleons. "We should let them play I think, it's not hurting anyone." Rose said.

"Ok, but let's just let them know they have our permission, that way it's on us if the professors find them, we can take the blame." Scor said

"You know you can be really sweet." Rose said to Scor very genuinely, making Scor's very light pale skin redden.

They opened the door slowly and quietly entered the room. It had a piano where Lorcan was playing at the font and Lysander sat next to him with one of the school cellos. They sat facing the other door to the hall so they couldn't see or hear Rose and Scorp enter.

Once they were seated, Scor leaned over to Rose and asked, "What are they playing? I've never heard it, but I really like it."

"It's a muggle song." Rose whispered. "It's called 'Young and Beautiful'. It's a muggle song my mother's favorite."

Scor nodded, the room was dark but for the torches neat the Scamander twins. The light from the moon and the light from the flame played perfectly across Rose's face.

Then the music stopped and Lorcan turned. "Is someone in here?" he asked into the dark.

Rose got up and Scor followed reviling themselves to the twins.

"Oh, Hi guys." Lorcan said.

"We aren't in trouble are we?" Lysander asked almost frightened of being caught out at what was now close to half-past nine.

"No you aren't in trouble." Rose said.

"Yeah we were just enjoying the music. You're very talented." Scor said. "You guys can keep playing but head back to your dorm by ten, alright?"

"Yeah." They both said nodding.

"And if anyone else comes in, tell them that Rose and I said you could be here until then."

"Sure thing." Lysander said looking very happy.

Both the boys agreed quickly on a song them began to play.

Rose and Scor stopped and looked back when they got to the door.

"My mother plays this." Scor said. "It's from a play I think."

"Les Misérables" Rose said. "It's called 'Bring Him Home'. It's about the muggle revolution that happened in France."

Scor nodded at her and they walked down the corridor.

"It's so different doing rounds with you then it was with Goyle. She would have given them a week's detention, and then another week because it was muggle music."

"Well at least you didn't have a seventh year McLaggen, try and hit on or get you to kiss for two hours straight." Rose responded.

"HE WHAT!" Scor shouted. "If you had told me last year I would have hexed Liam into a comma. Then when he woke up I'd let Al and Hugo have at him."

Rose smiled at his defense of her, even though it was completely unnecessary. "I know that's why I didn't. Besides I can hold my own when it comes to idiots like him."

"Yeah still." Scor said. His mind was wandering, what if he didn't make a move, eventually she would get tired of waiting and move on, right. Well Scorp knew that wasn't something he would be ok with.

"Anyway like with Goyle, that's done." She said. They were now near the Study Room, a small library with places that student's usually used for more privacy than the library one floor below. It was also a common place for students to snog after hours.

"I think we should check the Study Room." Scor said grabbing Rose by the hand and taking her into it. "Humenum Revelio" Scor said pointing his wand into the room. Nothing happened, they were alone. "Can we, take a break? We've been walking for forty minutes."

"Yeah, sure. Rose said. "Here I know where to sit." She spent half her study-time in here, and thus new the room even in the very low light from the last few lit torches on the walls. "Here." Rose said, pulling him to follow her.

Rose led him to a spot near the large windows facing the Quidditch Pitch and the mountains above Hogsmeade, which thanks to the homes being lit, could be clearly seen. There were two couches facing each other and one facing out the window with a coffee table between them. Scor took one of the chairs and before he could react Rose sat on his lap, her feet over one of the arms. She rested her head right next to his. He could smell her, it was like Sugar Quills. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Do, do you remember that time, last summer." Rose began. "When we were in the forest between my parent's and grandparent's house? When I was climbing that old tree. The one that fell over." She said it quietly, in an almost raspy voice right into his right ear.

"Yeah, that was a fun summer." He said. A chill had gone down his spine.

"And when I slipped off and you caught me." She said just above a whisper.

Of course he did it was the point that he nearly lost control, he nearly kissed her. His pulse had quickened.

"When you caught me, you…" She said "You were so protective of me for the rest of the day, I've never seen that." She said in a lighter voice.

Maybe she hadn't noticed him pull her closer than normal. Maybe she hadn't noticed him lean in to kiss her then pull back awkwardly out of fear.

Then in a barely audible voice she said. "I think. Did you want to…?"

She did notice it. He knew this was the moment. Six, six fucking years was long enough. He thought. Far too long, whatever happened was going to happen.

"Yes." Scor said in a barely audible whisper as he turned and looked at her.

"Me too." She said.

And then he was leaning in and their lips met. Unlike his dream this was a very passionate kiss from the start. Their lips moved in perfect sync. His head was spinning. He reached out and pulled her body close to his. She ran her hands through the hair in the back of his head. And all too soon they pulled their lips apart. She was looking him right in the eye and he her. Neither spoke, neither removed their hands from the other for several moments. Rose smiled first then Scorp. Then they began to laugh.

"Well, was it good for you?" She asked. "Because it sure was for me." She said quietly, moving some of his hair back into place and off his forehead.

Scor nodded. "So I should have probably said this years ago already but better now than never." He took a breath and looked very intently at her. Trying to show all the emotion in the words he was about to say. "I love you, Rosie."

Her smile went from bright to radiant. And she replied, "I love you too, Scor." She kissed him again.

"So were going out now right?" Scorp asked

"Well I guess we could call this a date." Rose giggled

"And if were going out that makes you my girlfriend."

"Well only if that makes you my boyfriend."

"It does."

"Good." And they kissed again.

They remained in the Study Room for another ten minutes kissing and holding each other, much tighter, much more intimately and much more passionately than ever before.

It was an hour later that they had finally returned to the common room. It was empty and the fire had gone low. They sat on the couch in front of the dying flame.

"So do we tell anyone?" Rose asked

"Well that's really your call. I don't mind so long as I can keep spending time with you, holding you and kissing you."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss as he pulled her into him. They sat and looked into the last of the flame.

"I think we should tell people." Rose said. "At the very least owl our parents."

"Well we can owl them, but for everyone else…" Scor smirked devilishly. "What if we don't actually tell them? What if we just are us Rose and Scor, in love and anyone who has a problem can sod off."

"You mean just go around and… snog… and just let people find out that way? Rose said with interest.

"Yes." Scorp said firmly. "It's you and me, not you, me and everyone's bloody opinion. Why hide and at the same time why give peoples nosiness any credence."

Rose laughed. "Look at you using big words, 'credence'" she chuckled, "I like that plan though. I don't care what people think one way or the other. I love you."

Scor smiled. "I love you too. And it's all the studying with you that's given me such an excellent vocabulary."

Saturday, September 10, 2022

Scorpius set his alarm clock for nine so that he could meet Rose at half past for breakfast. The alarm buzzed loudly right at nine causing Simon Calloway, one who was on the other side of Scor from Al sit-up in fright. Only then to realize it was Scor's alarm.

"Would you shut that ruddy, blasted alarm?" The Scottish boy yelled at Scor who rolled out of bed and onto the floor at the combined sound of his alarm and Simon.

Quickly Scor tapped his wand to the alarm and it stopped. Simon cursed a few more times before lying down and turning away from Scor to get some more sleep. Scor pulled his kit together and went in to take a shower.

At half-past nine Scor was in the common room, which on a Saturday morning was packed and loud. He had been there for two minutes and right on time Rose came down the stairs from the girl's dorms. When she saw him her face lit up and she ran toward him for the remaining fifteen feet. Where she stopped and looked up at him. Then as if it was the most natural, inconsequential thing they kissed. Not a quick one either, it was a full on long passionate kiss.

The loud common room fell silent in a wave from near the stairs out to the tables along the walls and the couches near the fire place. Several people whistled and many yelled 'well about time' and 'took you both long enough' and 'finally, we were getting worried'. Rose and Scor smiled at one another and laughed. Scorp offered Rose her hand and she took it, they then walked out of a still stunned common room.

They got to the Great Hall where Al and Alice were as were James, Louis, and Cassidy. They sat with Al and Alice, and kept making eye contact with one another. Rose then leaned into Scor but unlike she used to. Now she buried her face very deliberately in his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back again much more intimately then he use too. It was clear Al had taken notice, and was now nodding discreetly to Alice. Once she understood, which only took a brief second. Al cocked his head slightly and looked Scorp dead in the eye for a moment before saying.

"Well about damn time." He was smiling at his favorite cousin and his best mate.

Rose nodded her agreement.

Alice then squealed happily. "Now we can go on double dates!" she said looking between Rose and Scor, and Al.

Just then a very out of breath Lily came running into the Great Hall, pausing to scan the Gryffindor table, then spotting Scor and Rose, ran quickly to them.

"I," she took a breath, "was told," and another breath. "That you two," pointing at Rose and Scor, "were snogging in front of the entire," breath, "common room."

"Yes." Rose said casually.

"Yes, you aren't toying with me? Yes?" Lily questioned.

Rose just brought her head up and without warning kissed Scor full on the mouth. After a moment's hesitation he started to get into it, but Rose pulled away and looked at her little cousin. "Proof enough for you?"

Lily gaped for a moment. Then leaned over and hugged both Rose and Scor. When she released them she just said, "Cool." And walked further down the table to where Molly and Hugo sat. Once reaching them, Molly and Hugo began looking down the table at them.

"Well the cats out of the bag now." Scor said.

"Good, now we never have to hide it." Rose said, kissing Scor on the cheek. He smiled.

Overall life was fairly good at the moment Scor thought looking at his friends and girlfriend. He could most certainly get use to this. The angst he use to have around Rose had gone since he kissed her last night, but the heavy feeling in his chest, the fog he got in his head when he thought of her, the excited jump his stomach did when he was near her had all intensified ten-fold. It was that, the fact that every wonderful tingle was now even more wonderful now they were together that told him it was true love.

Suddenly a graceful eagle owl came swooping into the Great Hall. It landed straight in front of Scor and Rose. The Owl held its leg out to Scor. He immediately recognized the bird as his father's. He took the letter it was carrying.

It read:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I do hope all is well and that school is at the very least informative. Your mother sends her love as well. I wanted to inform you that I was just contacted by the International Confederation of Wizards that The United States of America has been voted to hold the conference for 2024. They have yet to pick the city. I thought you might find it interesting to know as it is my first conference as Foreign Secretary of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain and Ireland. Sorry to sound pompous, it's just still fun to say. I heard that you're invited to spend the holidays with the Weasley's and the Potter's. It is pretty early to bring it up, I Know. You are welcome to go, so long as you visit with your Granddad and Grandmum Greengrass before going to your friend's houses._

_With love,_

_Dad_

Scorpius looked at his father's letter.

"Anything interesting?" Rose asked

"Yeah the ICW is going to hold its meeting in America this coming summer."

"Cool" said Al

"Oh and I can spend Christmas with you" Scor said.

"Yes!" Rose said in a very happy tone hugging her boyfriend. "Why didn't you say that first?"

"Because I knew you would attack with hugs, not that I mind. It was just a strategic move on my part." He kissed her forehead. "But now we eat. Then we have to write our parents before they find out another less acceptable way."


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, September 12, 2022

Draco sat behind a large dark wooden desk in his office. It was located on the fifth floor of the Ministry. As Head for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Draco's title was Foreign Secretary of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain and Ireland. A mouthful to be sure, but the position as top diplomat holds great power, and responsibility. His influence on the minister was only rivaled by the Chief Warlock and the top Auror, who heads the Department of the Auror Corps, or Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter.

Harry had been instrumental at keeping Draco out of Azkaban. Draco had, with no prompting, testified against his parents, and their fellow Death Eaters. He had not done it to keep himself out of prison. In fact he had said that he would answer for any crimes he had committed, and that he had only done so out of fear for his and his parent's lives. Though he came to the realization that he could only save himself, a pity but it was true. Not once in his testimony had he asked for a deal. He was under house arrest at the time, his wand, confiscated. He used Verictaserum for all the testimony, voluntarily. Nothing was held back, he never fought, and he never spat an insult at anyone. He had been done. He was going to clear his conscience as best he could. He was going to take a stand against his family's twisted ideals. Ideals whose value and belief he had never truly shared. Malfoy's recounts of the crimes brought out his most honest emotions, thanks to the truth potion, and his fear for his life at the hands of those around him. He barely slept at night, he was a haunted soul. He had been tortured mentally, physically, and emotionally. Yet still he had stepped up and sought whatever justice he could. It was enough to convince most of Magical Britain, he had been punished enough.

At the time all this was occurring a new constitution had been drafted. Wizengamot seats were no longer appointed, they were all elected, one per county. They would act as the legislative body of the Ministry, and serve on multiple committees. They would confirm judges to work under the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. These would be voted on by the entire assembly. Draco had been the very first person to have a trial, with one of these Judges.

Amelia Short was the Judge, now head of DMLE, as of August 1. She had taken a seat and five minutes later Draco was handed back his wand and offered a job in IMC. It happened so fast he was slightly confused a year after his arrest he was cleared and had his criminal record cleared. Harry was in the courtroom and walked up to Draco. He had offered the explanation that, because he was prepared to answer for all his crimes and that he had used Verictaserum to testify all he knew to the court, he had done far more than anyone in his position would have expected him to. Then the most astounding thing was that Harry had offered his hand in friendship. A friendship that now twenty plus years later had grown very strong.

Draco had met his wife thanks to that first job at IMC, and he was still there, he ran IMC now threw his father-in-law Draco had become honest and hardworking, his wife gave him happiness, love and joy and he did the same to her. Astoria was the catalyst for any ambitions Draco now held, at the height of his power. Hermione worked with Astoria in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, they passed house-elf legislation to end the cruelty they had faced for centuries. A muggle-born and a pure-blood created a bond together that helped end the remnants of pure-blood supremacy and stopped any muggle-borns from retaliation.

Draco was happy now he was in a wonderful place. His friends were plentiful and honest, unless you count most of the politicians in the Ministry. Only those who had fought in the war were true, the rest were in it for the power. He was of course a masterful politician himself. And had been groomed by the best. He looked around his large office, with its lavish wood paneled walls, dark carpet a large IMC logo in the center of the floor. It was nice, there was no question. Astoria's father, Virgil, sat behind this desk for twenty plus years, Draco had been there for most of it and he knew the whole department and its inner workings like the back of his hand.

He looked down at his desk at the letter he and Astoria had received from Scor that morning during breakfast. It read:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I'm doing well, rather excellent as it turns out. I got your letter Saturday, I would like to spend Christmas at the Potters if and I will most definitely visit Granddad and Grandmum, I miss them and you both very much. So, America this summer, do I smell a family vacation? No pressure on that, but I would love to visit Boston, Philadelphia, New York, and/or Washington. If we could I think it might be a lot of fun. _

_ So I have some great news, Rose and I, we're going out now. She's my girlfriend I mean. You may both wipe those smirks off your faces now. That's the rather excellent part I was talking about. I am well aware that, you both know how much we love each other. The whole bloody school knew for years, but yeah we finally got together._

_I hope all is well. Love,_

_Scorp_

_P.S_

_Malfoy Trip USA, Summer 2023! Sounds fun, eh?_

Draco smiled, he finally had the girl, they pined over one another for more than five years and all he wants to convince Draco of is that he should take Astoria and Scorp to America for the ICW conference. He didn't give a damn about anyone's opinion on his relationship that was clear in the way he wrote his parents, he just wanted a vacation. Draco and Astoria loved Rose, that she was a Weasley was actually good for the two families. They had feuded for centuries and with these two children, well young adults that was finally over.

"Where the hell is he?" Draco heard a shout from behind his closed door in the outer office.

"Mr. Weasley would you please calm down and wait a moment?" his assistant asked.

"I demand to see him now or so help me. I will get the Chief Warlock, my wife and the Minister, my brother and have them turn your life into a living hell if you do not open this door immediately!" Shouted Ron Weasley.

Well he obviously just heard about their children's escalated relationship and was none too happy.

Draco got up and opened his office door. There he found his assistant David Phillips standing from behind his desk. Phillips was a man in his late forties, only a few years older than Draco. Philips was a brilliant diplomat and both Draco and is predecessor relied on David's knowledge. David never wanted to be 'the guy'. He wanted to be the man that 'the guy' relied on. Draco appreciated this.

Across from the desk was an angry Ron.

"Sir I…" Began Phillips.

"It's quite alright Dave. This happens to be a family matter between me and Mr. Weasley." Turning to Ron, "Please come in"

Ron walked past Draco and Draco closed the door behind him. Ron was standing in front of the two couches that faced a coffee table that were situated before his desk which had two leather chairs available in front of it. "Please sit." Draco indicated to one of the couches. Ron remained standing so Draco sat.

"Is this true?" Ron said through gritted teeth holding a crumpled letter in his hand.

"If you are referring to our children, yes, it is." Draco said calmly. If there was one thing that Draco had no respect for, it was someone who couldn't control their emotions enough to compose themselves. Ron was no exception. His temper was only ever calmed by Hermione, remarkably quickly too. "I was under the impression you liked Scor, he is a Gryffindor, he plays seeker, his grades are good, he is very respectful and he truly does love Rose."

Ron seemed to think quickly for a moment then sat on the opposite couch. "I do like him. He's actually the best type of person Rose could ever… fall in love with." Ron took a breath. "But if they, she would be, a, Malfoy." He said the name with poison.

"Scor is not me, and I am not my father, Weasley." Draco emphasized the name just the same way Ron had, causing Ron to start. Draco knew he had Ron's full attention. "The only thing my son and father share is their last name. Scor has never met my father. Nor will he ever be able to now, same for my mother." Draco paused and let out a sigh. "Look we need to be civil. We have had this conversation once before, for Astoria and Hermione's sake. The least we could do is continue to remain civil for our children's sake."

"Your right." Ron said nodding his anger had been out of fear of an old name being tagged to his daughter. But that name was no longer tainted with evil, it have been bleached clean by Draco, who really is not that bad, now, that is.

"Does your wife know about Scor and Rose?" Draco asked.

"No, if she was home when I got the letter I… Well I lost myself out of fear of something long dead." He nodded "I should apologies to your assistant. Dave? Right?"

"Dave, yes…" Draco paused. "Then how about a drink? I have some rather good Meade here."

"Yeah, I think I could use one." Draco nodded getting up. He pulled open his liquor cabinet and grabbed the Meade he wanted and two glasses. He put them on the coffee table and poured.

An hour later the two men were sitting side by side laughing. Ron pat Draco on the back. Neither was drunk or even close to it. They had simply began talking about their children and then how long they wondered if they had feelings for one another, then things ran into quidditch, and stories about teaching their children to ride, neither of Ron's were 'team quality' but they enjoyed a good pick-up game. It was the beginning of a new friendship.

Draco came down from his laugh and just looked down at the table. "You know I really am sorry for how I treated you and everyone at school." He took a breath.

"Well, you were a bit of a piece of work, but you're all right now, mate." Ron said. "Really, though I couldn't honestly have picked a better boy than your son for my daughter."

Draco smiled. "He is a good boy. And Rose is truly a gift. They'll go places there is no question."

"Too right." Ron said pouring another glass for each of them. "To Rose and Scorp, may they be happy together always!"

"Here, here." Draco said, their glassed clinked and they each took a sip.

The office door opened. "Mr. Malfoy, the Chief Warlock to see you." Dave said and Draco nodded and stood up.

Hermione entered the room and noticed the two glasses and the half empty Meade bottle before her husband. "Ronald?" she said in surprise, her head tilted ever so slightly. "What, why, what are you here for? I thought Dennis was taking care of the shipping problem in Mexico?" Hermione was referring to Dennis Meath, who was one of the three Deputy Foreign Secretaries. He was in charge of the International Trading Standards Body. He was in his early sixties and brilliant at his job.

"Were celebrating, Love." Ron said happily.

"Celebrating what?" She asked totally confused.

"Our children." Draco chimed in.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"Rose and Scorp finally got together." Ron said. "Draco and I've been having a drink."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Hermione said with a smile, and then kissed her husband's forehead.

"I got a letter from her about an hour ago and… well yeah." Ron said. Draco nodded

"Wont George be wondering why you haven't come back to the shop?" Hermione asked.

"Were partners, and he's my brother not my boss, I can take time to celebrate if I wish. George won't mind."

Hermione nodded. "Well anyway," she looked at Draco very seriously. "Draco we have a problem. We need to go see Harry."

"Right and what about the Minister?"

"We tell Perce once we have a full understanding of the situation. I can't say more right now." She looked at her husband. "I'm sorry Ron."

"No, no, Love important ministry stuff. Don't mind me." He smiled standing and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll just go see if Dennis has made any headway with the Mexican's." He reached out a hand to Draco who took it. "We're going to do this again. Thanks."

"Absolutely." Draco replied.

Tuesday, September 13, 2022

Scor was leaning against one of the trees by the black lake with Rose leaning on him between his legs. It was late afternoon, their last class had been positions, a subject Rose excelled in and Scor struggled. It was always interesting in his opinion they were a match at most subjects, but Rose had him at Potions and he had her at Transfiguration. It had something to do with the way they focused. Scor was more imaginative, where Rose was more analytical which made the pair, when they used their talents together, near impossible to outdo. Rose could pull something apart and Scor could make something totally knew and amazing out of the pieces.

"So our parents aren't just ok with us, they're really happy about it?" Scor asked.

"Like it mattered. Had they said no, I'd still be with you." Rose said leaning her head into him.

"This is true." He said as he began to play with her hair the way she liked.

"That feels nice." Rose said softly. Scor just smiled, he could stay like this for an eternity.

"You need a shave though." She said turning to him and gently rubbed his face.

"Yeah I agree. I just woke up late. No time if I was going to eat breakfast."

"Well I don't think I'd want a grumpy boyfriend all morning."

"I love when you call me that."

"Grumpy?" She said with a toying smile.

"No, boyfriend because that means you're my girlfriend" Scor kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "I love you Rosie."

"I love you too Scor." She looked so innocent in that moment, those big blue eyes and perfect freckles. Scor rolled her over and lay on top of her and kissed her again. Her hands found his hair and his back. They kissed for the next several minutes.

"So the first Hogsmeade weekend is the 30th. Go with me maybe, as a real date, not just roaming the castle on rounds." Scor asked.

"I'd go anywhere with you, you do know that." She said looking up into his blue-grey eyes.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth." He said.

They kissed again.

"Oy! Love birds!" a voice called they sat up and looked around. "On your right!" It was Alice's voice. She and Al were holding hands and walking toward them from the castle.

"We have some stuff to tell you." Al said when they were less than ten feet away.

"Yeah?" Rose said and she looked at Scor. They figured it might have to do with what James heard the week before school started.

Alice and Al sat next to Rose and Scor.

"So we kinda wanted a favor." Al began

"Well not so much a favor as a request for both of you." Alice said. Then she moved the hair over her left ear and both Rose and Scor noticed a reflective flash.

"Is that? You didn't?" Rose said with a smile. "An engagement ring?"

Alice nodded at her then Rose launched herself at her cousin and friend.

"When did you ask her?" Rose nearly shouted the question at Al.

"He did it when you two went on that walk near his grandmum's." Alice began. "He asked me if I'd go with him on a short walk too, and took me to the hills near town." Rose looked at Scor then back to her cousin and Alice. "I always thought the view of the town was one of the prettiest ever. We just sat there for a few minutes then he pulled out the ring and said, 'In your smile I see something more beautiful than the stars, I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second. You said once that you and I would be together forever. So spend forever with me.'"

Rose was speechless. There was little that could ever compete with words like those. She just hugged Alice.

"Nice one, mate." Scor said patting Al on the back. He turned to Alice and hugged her. "Congratulations, you two were made for each other."

"So, have you picked when?" Rose asked as Scor came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back into him.

"Well we decided that we would the summer after I turn seventeen." Alice said.

Rose thought for a second. "Are you taking your NEWTs?" she asked.

"No I'm going to work at the Leaky with my mum. I've always loved that place. It just always felt like home to me." Alice said. Her mother Hannah began working there after the war and twenty years ago Tom decided to retire and without asking for a single Knut gave the Leaky Cauldron to Hannah and Neville. He said it was her and Neville's wedding present. The couple had lived there until Hannah was pregnant then they bought a muggle house in London, and charmed it so the magic wasn't noticeable to their muggle neighbors.

"That sounds so perfect." Rose said.

"Yeah and with Al wanting to be a healer, money really won't be an issue." Alice said stroking Al's face, he was all smiles.

"Do your parents know?" Scor asked.

"Oh yes" Al said.

"Yeah Albus did the whole gentlemen thing and asked my parents for their blessing."

Al laughed. "Well I sat both our parents down and flat out asked if I had everyone's blessing." He laughed again. "And Nev just looked at Hannah and then back at me. And said something like 'I've always wanted to be related to Harry, the sooner the better.'"

They all laughed at that.

"So what we really wanted to know is if you." Alice looked at Rose. "If you, Rosie, would be my maid of honor?"

"Oh YES!" Rose said very excitedly clapping.

"And Scor would you be my best man?"

"Hell Yes! But what about James?" Scor asked.

"Louis and he made a Groom-Best Man deal when they were like seven." Al said. "Besides, yeah he's my brother but you're my best mate."

"Of course, you're my best mate too." Scor said.

"This is so cool" Rose said then kissed Scor's chin.

"Yeah, well we got to go, were telling the whole family today. We just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Honestly I thought about getting on the House table at breakfast and just making an announcement." Al said causing Alice to chuckle.

They got up and headed to the Quidditch pitch where James and Louis were screwing around with a Quaffle. Scor rolled on his back and pulled Rose onto him. They kissed.

"I'm going to marry you one day, and we're going to have a bunch of kids and a bunch of grandkids, and be together forever." He said to her.

"It's a deal." She said and they sealed it with another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

So this is probably my favorite chapter so far. It was a lot of fun to write in every aspect. I really feel like with this chapter things are going to start taking off, and the plot should really be thickening rapidly from this point forward.

So I have to say I have gotten to really enjoy my story and I hope you are too. I also hope your enjoying the ride, because we have just scratched the surface of what I want to do. This will be a long story, how long I have not decide, but it will have several squeals. I have no plan to giving this up or abandon this because I find writing this story really helps me to relax, and is a lot of fun!

Have fun reading! Please review!

Thursday, September 29, 2022

Francis Westenberg was sitting on the couch in his office. It was against the wall next to the door. Across from him were two chairs and his desk. He was the MW from Greater London, and one of the best financed in the country. He had hopes last April of winning the Primary Race for Minister, and having a lead over his opponent in the Runoff Election a month later. But at the last minute Gilbert Knighton took the lead in the polls. Shacklebolt took that opportunity to campaign for and endorse Percy Weasley, the Deputy Minister, and that was it. Knighton was likable, Weasley was a leader, and Westenberg was finished in the polls.

Yet all was not lost. Not two day after the Primary Race, Knighton came to Westenberg and offered him the position of Foreign Secretary, Head of IMC for his endorsement. It was a prestigious job to be top diplomat. He would be the face of Great Britain and Ireland on the world stage. But that was the problem wasn't it. He would be the face, not the brain, the Minister was the brain. Though it would be a step up that was for sure. He would no longer be just the MW from Greater London. He would be the third in the line of succession to the Minister, after the Deputy Minister and Chief Warlock. He was in his early fifties, Knighton was in his late seventies, and by the time his first six year term was over he would be in his mid-eighties, and Westenberg would still be in his fifties. After Knighton's first term it would be easy for Francis to convince the Minister to step down and endorse Francis to run is his place, as his handpicked candidate.

But that was the other problem now wasn't it. Minister Shacklebolt had his handpicked candidate in Percy Weasley and not in Gilbert Knighton. And Weasley was no fool. He knew how to use the Minister's endorsement. Unfortunately for the Knighton campaign and Westenberg, Weasley had the other cards to play. His bother Charlie was head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as the RCMC Secretary. His sister-in-law was Hermione Granger-Weasley was Head of DMLE, as the Attorney General she was now running for the Wizengamot seat in Devon. And finally he had the biggest prize endorsement of all, his ruddy brother-in-law Harry Potter, Head of the Department of the Auror Corps, Auror General.

Knighton would lose and the month of campaigning Westenberg did for the old windbag was a waist. At least he would be able to keep his seat as MW of Greater London. That would be unless he could convince Weasley to name him Deputy Minister, the position was open, and it was confirmed after the election by a simple majority of the Wizengamot. Yes, if Francis could convince Weasley that he had the votes for a fast confirmation he would be in the room, making decisions, not just a lap dog as Foreign Secretary. However this was a futile effort. Weasley had won by a landslide and Knighton, who was not running for his Wizengamot seat during his campaign retired as a valiant public servant, and Francis had done nothing to help the Weasley campaign.

Westenberg had beaten by Weasley, twice now, and thanks to whom, Potter and Shacklebolt, or Hermione Weasley. No Percy Weasley was weak relying on others to carry the weight. To make matters worse, Hermione Granger-Weasley was voted in as Chief Warlock in the assemblies first session, she had been there a day and she was his boss. No, this would not stand, Francis Westenberg had a plan. Hit one Weasley hard and you distract the other. You distract them then strike. Yes, Francis Westenberg had a plan, indeed.

_Westenberg and Committee Propose New Tax System, Breakup Gringotts_

_By Daedalus Green_

_In an unforeseen move by many on the Wizengamot or in the Minister of Magic's cabinet, Francis Westenberg, who chairs the Tax and Treasury Committee has put forth a proposal for a new tax code, and the breakup of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the largest in Europe. The new tax proposal changes the flat income tax of ten percent for all income levels and proposes a new progressive tax. The tax would begin at five percent for the lowest earners, seven percent for the next level, and twenty-two for the wealthiest earners. This would mean that the two largest income levels would be paying less in taxes per year but in order to make up for the lost revenue, the wealthiest of earners would see a sharp tax increase. Minister Weasley had said during his campaign that the flat tax he and Kingsley had created was one of the central reasons for the economic boom that our nation has experienced during the last fifteen years, and promised that he would keep a business friendly Ministry as Minister. However with this proposal that puts that promise at risk. _

_The second part of the proposal is the breakup of Gringotts into five smaller banks. One in England, one in Scotland, one in Wales, one in Northern Ireland and one in Southern Ireland. The breakup is seen as dangerous by many in the Minister's cabinet and by those on a large portion of the Wizengamot. Deputy Minister Kneen who was at an unveiling ceremony for a new apothecary in Godric's Hollow declined to comment on the matter. The Chief Warlock, Hermione Weasley said in a statement released by her office, "It is the job of the Wizengamot, as the freely elected representatives of the people of this nation to openly discuss any and all proposals that the greater wizarding community supports. But it is also our job to prevent injustice and inequality, as well as provide for the safety and wellbeing of all of our citizens, even when it is not popular." She stated that the full assembly would hold a discussion on the two proposals next week. _

_There has been much speculation as to the reason behind the proposal's announcement yesterday. Many of our analysts here at The Daily Profit see it as a move against the Minister's economic policies which like Former Minister Kingsley's, lean pro capitalist, and are well regulated and maintained so that blood status prejudice is prosecuted. _

_When asked about why Westenberg proposed the tax changes and the breakup of Gringotts he replied, "For too long the richest members of our society have benefited from a low tax rate and those who have to scrape together ever Knut just too feed their families have been drowned by the ten percent tax. The time for change has come, and Minister of Magic Percy Weasley seems complacent to ignore it, he has sided with those we use to call our enemy." When asked if he was referring to the minister as leaning pro pure-blood Westenberg replied, "Well you might very well think that, I couldn't possibly comment." _

"Can you believe this rubbish?" Percy said slamming the paper down onto his desk. "I, mean is he seriously insinuating that I lean pro pure-blood? My wife is muggle-born! My sister in law, the Chief Warlock, is muggle born. My family has done nothing but fight the prejudice of blood-status, since the bloody fifteen hundreds. We lost our fortune because of that."

"Sir I understand." Kneen said sitting on the other side of the desk in one of the comfy chairs.

"This, man, if I dare call him that is out for revenge. After losing the election, and how in the hell would I have picked him over you, Lionel, after him saying all those things in the primary I mean really. It's a bloody tactic to hurt our support. Even he knows his tax change is only going to cause trouble. And that Gringotts thing, what so we have five unstable banks verse one highly stable one?" Percy said looking at Kneen.

"Look Perce, we need to release a statement quickly, one that denounces his tax plan and the Gringotts thing. One that makes it clear that we have no intention of letting a, reckless, move such as this would only destabilize out economy. Then make it clear that the lowest earning level is only seven percent of the population, and that we are working on a new bill to provide more welfare services for them. Then make it clear that the sixty-one percent who make up the middle class would be looking at job cuts left and right. If the top thirty-two percent of earners, the ones who own these large businesses, if they are given a twelve percent tax hike they will be forced to cut jobs. We make that very clear."

"Fine, draft a statement for our office." Perce was furious. He was a Weasley, one of the most open minded families in the country, and this, jerk was all for insinuating that he was prejudiced. "And say nothing about the blood-status jab. If we respond to that, it becomes a story. If you're asked say that you have no comment and make sure all the department heads are aware of that. Not a word. I won't play into this. He thinks we're weak, let's prove him wrong."

It was later that same evening at Hogwarts where Rose sat at one of the tables in the library with Alice, Scor, Al, James, Louis, Cassidy, Meredith, and Frank. They had taken to using one of tables as a study club. It didn't matter that they weren't in the same years, just that everyone was doing work made for a more productive environment. They had been at the table for close to an hour, it was just before dinner, and everyone's attention was drifting.

"Ahhhh…" Frank said. "This is pointless."

"Yeah I've had it." James agreed.

"Yep, quitting time I think." Cassidy said looking at James, silently communicating something.

James seemed to understand. "I'm going to drop my stuff in my locker until after dinner. Cassidy?"

"Right, me too." And before Louis, Frank, or Meredith could follow, James and Cassidy were out of the library.

"Well that's odd." Louis said suspiciously.

"What is?" Meredith asked. She knew now for two weeks, when Cassidy had confided in her about her and James relationship. Meredith was honestly very happy for her best friend. It was because she always knew Cassidy fancied James and vice-a-versa, the hints were well hidden for years, but still there if one looked hard enough.

"Cassidy and James. They keep ditching us like that." Louis said slightly annoyed now.

Meredith just shrugged and Frank looked at her, very knowingly. He had been after Lisa Davis, a Ravenclaw since third year, he had finally won her over the year before, and they had plans to get married a year after they left Hogwarts. They both would be working at his family's brewery.

Meredith caught Franks look. It was just like him to be concerned about everyone he cared about, no matter what they did. He was one of the most loyal guy and the sweetest person most people would ever meet. It was this sweetness that finally won over Lisa Davies. She always turned him down to go to with him to Hogsmeade, from the first one in their third year to the first one in sixth year, but it was that last time that she noticed his pattern. After she said, "I'm sorry I can't." and gave her reason he would just nod and smile softly, then say "Maybe next time then?" It was a question that was more of a statement that he would ask her again no matter her answer to this time. '

Lisa had realized that he asked her to go with her for three straight years and always had the same reply to her when she said no. That same soft sad smile when she said no. She had realized it and she started to watch him in their classes that day and in the halls. She noticed that if someone dropped something he was the first one there and stayed till they had everything. He helped people when they said they were fine. When a second year Hufflepuff was crying on one of the benches alone while everyone walked by, ignoring her. She saw Frank, this tall burly guy with his long black hair, who would have made a great beater if he could stand the violence of Quidditch, sit with her hand rub her back and hug her while she told him what her friends said. It was in those moments that she noticed who he was, past being the boy who always tried to ask her to Hogsmeade. She went to bed that night and couldn't close her eyes without seeing his face, his messy long black hair, his hazel eyes. She saw his sweet smile and how gentle he was. The next morning at breakfast she walked straight up to him when he entered the hall with James and Louis, she didn't even care that they were next to Frank Blishen, she stretched up and kissed him on the lips. She then said she would see him Saturday morning for their date. Frank didn't blush, he didn't look nervous in the slightest, he just had the biggest smile of his life plastered on his face and nodded at her. She smiled, turned and began to walk back to her friends who looked just as stunned as James and Louis.

"I'll see you later." Louis said standing with his bag and leaving without saying where he was going.

"So what is up with Cassidy and James?" Frank asked the table at large.

"Well…" Scorp began but Rose kicked him in the shin "Ouch!" he said. "Never mind it."

"No really it's all the time now." Frank said "Louis won't shut it with his suspicions. It's become really annoying."

Al and Alice were listening intently. "Yeah, you know something, so spill it both of you." Alice said looking between Rose and Scor.

"Fine." Rose started. "Scor caught James and Cassidy holding hands the first week of school and James came and found him later and said that they were keeping whatever they are doing a secret, and to please not say anything." She looked at Al. "So Scor promised as long as James lays off of you Al."

Al nodded, and smiled slyly. "I'm not one to say no to some extortion when necessary. Thanks mate!"

Scor nodded.

"Cassidy told me a few weeks ago." Meredith said to Frank. "I didn't think I should be the one to say anything to anyone else, but I think the secrets out, at least with us."

"Well then," Franks began with a smile, "that makes a lot of sense when I think about it. They always seemed a bit, well you all know what I mean." Everyone nodded.

"We shouldn't tell Louis though, If he found out." Albus said.

"Why so he could pine over Cassidy when she and James have something going on." Meredith said hotly.

Al, Alice, Rose, and Scor were aware of some suppressed feelings Meredith had for Louis.

"You need to tell him." Frank said ignoring everyone but Meredith.

"I can't he, he doesn't see me like that."

Everyone else began to back up, making as much noise as possible. Trying to ignore the obviously private conversation.

"Maybe you need to make it obvious to him." Frank said with a shrug.

"I don't know." Meredith sighed.

Rose couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Meredith, he has noticed you like that. He just thinks you don't have an interest in him. I know it's not my place but I've seen him stair at you from across the common room, and over the summer, at the Burrow or at Uncle Harry's house. He's confused. You don't hug anymore, but Cassidy still does, you don't sit next to him, and so he's taken some interest in Cassidy. Frank's write." And before Meredith could reply, Rose had left the table. Scor ran to catch up.

"I had no idea he fancied her." Scor said. Rose looked guilty. "Oh, Rosie you didn't. Tell me you didn't make that up." Scor stopped her.

"She looked like she needed to hear something. I couldn't help it. Louis is a git. He doesn't see what everyone else does. Its right in his faces how she feels and he can't see it."

Scor just said. "And none of that sounds familiar? Like maybe really familiar."

"Well we were different." She said with her most innocent look melting him a little. "I knew I liked you and you liked me in some way. I just didn't know what to do to get you. I just figured I needed to make a move and so I kissed you, finally." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't know if you liked me or if that was just the way you were with friends until the end of fifth year." He took a deep breath. "And I think that kiss was brilliant by the way. But Rose you can't go tell Meredith things you have no idea about. Does Louis have any feelings for her?"

"Yes." Rose said.

"But how do you know?"

"Dominique says he talks in his sleep. Apparently he mumbles her name every now and then." Rose said

"Oh, and so your entire basis is on Dominique's word that he says Meredith's name in his sleep?"

"Scor, look, Meredith is pretty, and you can admit that too." Scor nodded. "But Louis is thick. He likes Cassidy that's clear, he just needs to know someone much better suited to him is in love with him."

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to play match maker." He said with a pleading look.

"No, I did all I needed too." Rose took Scor's hand and walked with him to their lockers. "She just needed someone other than Frank to take notice. What she does is really up to her. I have my man." Rose gave him a long deep kiss.

It was after dinner and Rose and Scor were walking back to the common room after fetching the work they stowed in their lockers. Al and Alice had left before them at dinner and said they would meet them in the common room. They were now at the top of the stairs of the seventh floor.

"Race me to the portrait hole?" Rose said slinging her bag over her shoulder, Scor did the same.

"You're on!" He said. "Ready…" They got in position to run the length of the corridor "Go!" Scor called, he gave Rose a two second head start. But she didn't need it.

"You let me win!" She said in mock outrage and hurt.

"Well an angry girlfriend doesn't make for the best company." He said.

"Well yes, I suppose there is that" She said.

"See, you won, and thus are not angry."

"But you let me win, so shouldn't I be angry at that?"

"No I don't think so." Scor said with a smirk.

"Oh and why's that?" Rose said with curiosity at his expression.

"Because now that you have won, I have to kiss you in congratulations." And Scorp did just that, then a little longer, then a bit longer than that.

Finally, "Ahem…"

They broke apart and looked around.

"Would you like to give me the password, so that maybe you can continue this inside, perhaps?" The Fat Lady said to the couple.

"Right, uhm…" Scor began but he was blank.

Rose noticed the affect their snog had on him and smiled happily before saying, "Weasley." For both Hermione and Percy's accomplishments in the Ministry the Fat Lady had affectionately made the September password, 'Weasley'.

The Fat Lady nodded and Rose said to Scor, "Honestly it's my last name."

He smiled and the Portrait swung open to reveal people crowded around the walls of the common room, three people stood in the middle.

"How could you!" a voice shouted, it was Louis. "You knew, you both knew and yet still!"

It was not going to be a quiet night in the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, September 29, 2022

The Fat Lady nodded and Rose said to Scor, "Honestly it's my last name."

He smiled and the Portrait swung open to reveal people crowded around the walls of the common room, three people stood in the middle.

"How could you!" a voice shouted, it was Louis. "You knew, you both knew and yet still!"

Rose took Scor's hand and they walked into the crowd.

"Louis…" It was Cassidy. "How could we have known? You've never said…"

"I-I" Louis stammered, he looked conflicted. "I, I'm sorry." And with that he turned and pushed through the crowed, walking up to the boy's dormitories. The crowed waited a moment then began to breakup and return to the things they had been doing before the fight had apparently started.

James looked highly confused and Cassidy just held his hand.

"What was that?" Lily said as she and Molly came over to the now public couple. Rose and Scor walked over too.

"Louis came up from dinner early. We… well we had left dinner before he got there and he found us." James said.

Lily had the sadistic looking smile that all younger siblings wear when their older sibling had been caught in something red handed. "And what was it you two were doing?"

"Kissing." Cassidy said.

"Oh, yeah… Is that all?" Lily said.

"Lily!" Rose scolded.

"You're too nosey and too dirty for your own good. You know that." Molly said.

"Lily, just because you and Mike…" Rose began, but was cut off by Scor.

"What happened with Louis? How did he find you?" Scor was curious. The couple had kept it well hidden the first week of school, but it was clear they were having trouble not being too obvious the last few days.

"We were stupid, we were in their dorm." Cassidy said. "Just sitting on James' bed, and he just burst in. And then he didn't say anything just stormed down the stairs."

"We fallowed him into the common room." James took over. "He didn't stop till I grabbed his arm. He just kind of stammered. Then began to yell, mostly nonsensical stuff, but then it began to become very clear it was about how he felt, or thought he felt and he was confused about Cassidy. Then he finds us. Then accuses her and me of knowing all along his feelings, which we didn't, then he just said he was sorry and well here we are. I think I need to go talk to him." The others nodded. Cassidy let go of his hand and he began to go to the boy's stairs.

Scor thought. James was his captain, Louis was his Head Boy. He would do anything to help. That and he had the inside scoop on Meredith's feelings for Louis. He had thought quickly and decided after witnessing the odd apology and hearing how confused about Cassidy, Louis sounded. Maybe there was something deeper their unsaid. Something Rose had said before dinner, about Louis looking at Meredith. Most lies are based on some truth. Perhaps Rose was only stretching the truth here. Scor wasn't sure, but his instincts said he should find out, one way or another.

"I'm coming with." Scor said.

"Yeah, ok." James said only half paying attention to Scor following him.

They climbed the stairs silently. Scor could see James was confused. He had obviously had no clue Louis had ever felt anything more than friendship towards Cassidy. He and Cassidy had been openly flirting for years, neither hid it, neither tried to hide it anyway. That was clear to any Gryffindor, really the whole school. It wasn't the same as Rose and Scor's, being very touchy and obvious. Cassidy and James were much more subdued physically, yet just as intense as Rose and Scor emotionally. Rose was her mother and father's daughter in many ways. Her relationship with Scor mirrored her parents in several ways, less awkward by far though, and they never fought over petty differences in view.

James on the other hand was his father, when it came to relationships. That was clear. He had barely dated anyone over his seven years. Once in his third year, once in his fourth and that was already more than Scor on any level. Not that he minded at all, Rose was the only one he would ever consider dating, or more. But James never had his mother's confidence when it came to the opposite sex. Albus and Lily did, but not James. He and Cassidy finally getting together was the best thing that ever happened to him, at least that's what he had told Scor and Al privately after quidditch practice a week ago.

Louis, well he was obviously conflicted. Rose had seen that when no one else did. It was in his expressions, his actions, his words. Hardly noticeable until James and Cassidy kept leaving at odd moments, and making excuses to do nearly everything together. Rose saw, or at least Scor realized now, that she had seen some form of longing Louis had for Meredith, but was confused by Cassidy's more touchy relationship with him and not James or Frank. It had been in front of Scor, and he couldn't see it. But now Rose had uncovered it, Scor would do what he could to help his friend.

They entered the James and Louis' dorm. It was Identical to Scor and Al's in lay out. There were six beds in the room. With just over a thousand students at the school, each year there were about eighteen Gryffindor boys six per dorm. The girls were the same. IT was one of the many wonderful things that had happened since Tom Riddle's fall. The number of children had now exploded since their parents attended school.

Louis lay in one of the beds next to a window looking back across the top of the school. You could see the astronomy tower and Ravenclaw tower at eye level. Louis was reading Quidditch Weekly and pretending to have not heard the door.

"Louis…?" James said in a gentle voice. "Can we talk?"

Louis it seemed upon hearing James that he should acknowledge his cousin. Louis was smart, he was brave, and above all he was loyal to the end. He nodded at his cousin then Scor.

"Great." James said relieved that some of the stress was taken out of the room. Scor and James sat on James' bed. "Uhm… can I ask what happened down stairs?"

Louis took a breath. "I'm an idiot. I just thought… well I see now but I…" He trailed off.

James looked highly lost. "Well yeah you were kind of an idiot." He paused. "But I have no idea why. You said we knew, but we never, no one knew anything."

"Well I thought that since Cassidy was always hugging me that she fancied me." His voice was small. "She never hugged you after fourth year, then she stopped hugging Frank, I guess when he finally told her it was Lisa who he liked I fifth year. So she stopped. Then Meredith stops hugging me in fifth year." He looked very sad when he mentioned Meredith. "She stopped sitting next to me last year, like she needed space for another person even when it's just the two of us. But Cassidy she never stopped hugging me, I began to think she was flirting, so I tried to as well but... Then it just got into my head and when I saw you two I just lost it." He had a tear fall down his cheek. His voice shook. "I lost it and then I made myself into a prat in front of half the House. You're my best friend and I'm and idiot I, I just. I'm sorry James. It wasn't about her or you. I'm just jealous of it all." He was now sitting on the side of his bed facing both James and Scor. He had his head down.

Scor could see it clearly. Rose had only said she told Meredith a white-lie in order to protect her cousin's privacy, yet at the same time make Scor hyper aware of him. It had only been two hours ago she said it, making it fresh in his brain. Louis was part Veela, and arguably the best looking boy in school by a mile. He had Bill's blue eyes the same eyes Rose had. His hair was short, and always looked perfect, it was a strawberry blonde the same as his sister's. All the girls swooned over him, all the ones with only half a brain that is. Anyone on his level of intelligence was simply too shy, too intimidated by his looks, his tall build. He wasn't muscular by any means. He was just filled out perfectly. It utterly scared the girls who could and enjoy the knowledge and debate Louis did.

The closest to one he ever came was Meredith Trigg. It was of course natural that once Cassidy hung out with James, who hung out with Louis and by default Frank, Meredith came with. She was always there. She was smarter than most girls, on the same level as Rose. She had his attention at first just by her sheer love for books, one Louis shared. But then as the years went on Louis must have found her more and more attractive. By her fifth year, a fourth year Scorp even found her stunningly beautiful. She wore glasses, her hair was brown, and her eyes a sky blue, and she had a perfect complexion. She was slim, tall and well she was honestly extremely beautiful. Scor had never put two and two together. He had been so lost in Rose that he didn't even see Louis' attraction, or presumed attraction to Meredith.

"Honestly, you and her are perfect though." Louis said. Scor was drawn back to the conversation. "Really, it's so obvious and I just can't get the right one."

"You know the right one. Don't you?" Scor took that moment to make his first move, let Louis come to it on his own, though a little push never hurt.

"Well, I suppose I…" Louis trailed he looked directly at Scor as if he had just grown antlers.

"Louis? Is, is the reason that you thought she was, well was it because of Meredith not acting the same as she use to when we were younger?" James it seemed had picked up on Louis' change in speech when he mentioned her name.

Louis nodded.

"But, there's something more, right?" Scor prodded gently.

Louis nodded again.

"Well what is it?" James asked his cousin, taking a quick look at Scorp.

Louis took a very deep breath. He was mustering every ounce of his Gryffindor courage it seemed. "She, Meredith, she's the only girl who I could talk with, like really talk with." His voice shook but his face also lit up as he said her name. "We use to sit and just talk for hours, about all sorts of things. We would just talk and listen and she just gets it." His face fell a little. "But all last year she stopped having the talks with me, or hugging me or sitting right next to me on the couch in the common room, or anywhere really like she used to do. Now we only really do stuff with other people there, and if it's just us it's awkward. She won't want to say much or sit by me or look at me." He looked very sad now. "Did I do something to her?" He sounded worried.

At that moment Scor knew what he had to do. It was what the little voice of Rose in his head told him to do.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Scor asked still taking a less direct approach.

Louis looked between James and Scor and nodded. "But she doesn't have any for me. I mean if she did wouldn't she want to be close to me." He looked at Scor. "You and Rose couldn't keep your hands off each other, not that you could now, now you just added lips." James and Scor laughed. "But she tries to distance herself from me. I don't think she would feel the same."

Scor didn't want to say something about how Meredith felt. That was not his place. He just needed to get Louis to talk to tell her, or at the very least talk like they use too.

"I think you should just talk to her." Scor said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell her everything, but Scorp's got a point. You should just talk to her at the very least." James said nodding. He was happy Louis had come clean with his outburst. That he wasn't really mad or jealous, just in need of help. And that's really what the whole outburst was, a cry for help.

"Right, after what I just did. I don't think I could show myself." Louis said falling back onto his bed.

"Nah mate. Just come down with me and Scor. Well just be like usual, all jokes and fun. Then just give Cassidy a hug and tell her how you feel about us. No one else matters, and no one will try and spread anything, you're Head Boy." James said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Yeah! Ok, let's, let's go." Louis said standing.

The three emerged from the stairs laughing whole heartedly at a joke Scor had just said. Cassidy was sitting with Rose and Meredith by the fireplace, backs to the stairs. The three boys walked up behind them.

"Hey." Louis said. The girls looked up. Cassidy noticed the change in Louis from earlier and stood. "Look, I'm sorry. I had a lot of stuff on my mind for a long time and I think it just burst when I caught, look really I'm sorry. You and James are perfect for one another, anyway." Louis gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Louis." Cassidy said then went over to give James a kiss.

Scor walked pass them and sat right next Rose. She slid onto his lap and leaned into him. Louis walked over to Meredith.

"Can we talk?" Louis asked her.

"Oh, uh sure, what's up?" She said looking small.

"Can we maybe take a quick walk and talk away from here, perhaps?" She looked nervous at his suggestion.

Frank who had been near a group of fellow seventh years had come over in time to hear Louis' question. "Go." He said.

Meredith nodded. "Ok. Let's go." And they walked out of the portrait hole.

"They better be quick, curfew is in less than five minutes. It's almost nine." Rose said.

"Rosie really, he's head boy. Like he's getting a detention for being out of bed? I think not." James said.

She just shrugged and leaned into Scor even deeper, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"Where are Al and Alice?" Scor asked her, putting his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"They went into Nev… I mean Professor Longbottom's office to have tea after dinner. They should be back soon I think."

Scorp nodded into her red hair. They just looked into the fire while Cassidy and James snuggled in one of the arm chairs and Frank in another was talking about the new Special Holiday edition of Blishen's Firewhisky, that Frank's father had started working on. It wasn't a recipe change, just a special label that his father was having Dean Thomas do. He was one of the most famous magical painters in the world now. And Blishen's was one of the most popular firewhisky brands in the magical world.

"Louis was ok?" Rose asked.

"Yes, probably better than he has been in a while. You knew though, you played me Rosie." Scor said in mock outrage. "I was your little pawn."

Rose giggled. "I did not!" She said. "I just needed to protect Louis' privacy. Make you think it was a lie only protected him. He is or maybe was now, just a nervous mess."

"Well James and I talked to him and well I'm sure you can guess."

"Yes, I think I can."

Scor began stroking her hair in the way she liked.

Then the portrait hole opened and Al and Alice walked in. They looked around the common room then Alice spotted Rose and Scorp. She grabbed Al's hand and pulled him with her. They sat on the couch next to them.

"You won't guess what we saw." Alice said just above a whisper to Scor more so than Rose whose eyes were closed as Scor rubbed her.

"What did you see?" Scor asked only half caring what his best friends saw.

"Louis and Meredith snogging outside the portrait hole." Alice whispered. Scor looked up from the fire and at Al, he nodded.

"Really? You're serious!" Rose said very loudly. The noise in the common room stopped for a second before starting up again.

"Who's what?" Frank asked.

"Meredith and Louis were snogging." Al said. "Just outside the portrait hole. When did that start?"

"Well about time." Frank said excitedly. "You love birds hear that?" Frank directed at Cassidy and James who were snuggling and giggling.

"Yeah." James said. "Good for them, absolutely." Cassidy nodded.

"Well let's keep this in the huddle, shall we?" Frank said. The rest nodded. "Good, then I think I am going to bed. I Promised Lisa I'd meet her early for breakfast. Night all."

Everyone said goodnight.

"Big year so far for Gryffindor love, eh?" Al said to no one in particular.

"I'll say." Scor said.

"No kidding." Cassidy said. She ran a hand through James hair. "I think bed for me too, love." She kissed James who nodded. They both got up and made their way to their dorms.

"So I heard rumors of a fight having to do with Louis finding out about Cassidy and James going to walk rose back from Nev's, than find him snogging Meredith on the way back. Anything you want to clue me in on? Rosie? Scorp?" Al asked.

"Nah that's really the whole story there." Scor said.

"Yeah that's all there was to it." Rose said.

"Well alright then, good for him." Al said. "Ally, how about bed?"

"Yeah I'm knacked. Daddy's got too much energy for me." Alice said. "Night guys."

"Sleep well." Rose said for them. Scor and Al nodded at one another, indicating they'd see each other in a bit.

About a minute or two after Al and Alice went up, Louis and Meredith walked into the common room. They had very satisfied grins on their faces. They just walked over to Rose and Scor and sat next to them where Al and Alice had been.

"So that was a good talk I take?" Rose said.

"I don't think we said a word until Al and Alice showed up." Louis said his arm around Meredith's shoulders. She was leaning into his body.

"Is that so?" Scor asked. "So just went straight for the snog then?"

"Well it was a very mutual agreement, once contact was made." Meredith said smiling and touching Louis' face.

Rose and Scor chuckled.

"So? Is this official? Are we all pairing off?" Scor joked.

"Extremely official." Louis said. "Highest level Uncle Perce could designate it, then some." Meredith smiled then kissed him.

Several people close by noticed and slowly the news spread across the room. Meredith and Louis seemed not to care in the slightest. They had both wanted this and they were going to make sure they kept it, others be darned.

Some five hundred miles south in Whitehall, London under the Old War Office, Francis Westenberg was putting his brief case together so that he could head home. It was just pass nine o'clock and most of the Ministry of Magic employees had left for home, not Westenberg. He was about to leave when his office door opened.

"Ah Minister…" Westenberg said to Percy as he entered the room. "Bad timing, I'm afraid I was just heading out."

"Oh I do think you could spare a moment for a quick word." The contempt was clear in the Minister's tone.

"Yes, of course Minister. Please take seat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

So I realized that I had been using the year ahead of where I was. I noticed when I was looking at my notes and going over the last chapter and setting this one up. I have corrected that error.

As always have fun reading. Please review!

PotterPolitics

Thursday, September 29, 2022

It was just pass nine o'clock and most of the Ministry of Magic employees had left for home, not Westenberg. He was about to leave when his office door opened.

"Ah Minister…" Westenberg said to Percy as he entered the room. "Bad timing, I'm afraid I was just heading out."

"Oh I do think you could spare a moment for a quick word." The contempt was clear in the Minister's tone.

"Yes, of course Minister. Please take seat."

Percy remained standing. "Oh I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Westenberg."

Westenberg was not a man to be easily intimidated, but this was Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic, he won nine thousand votes. That compared to Knighton, who he had been backing, the former Chief Warlock only took four thousand votes, with a population of eighteen thousand wizards in the country, and just under sixteen thousand able to vote, Percy Weasley won by a landslide. It was something to be in awe of, all those votes for him. Percy had neat curly red hair, he was a tall man, who wore rectangular glasses, he had some freckles on his face and the trade blue Weasley eyes. He was very handsome and that combined with his power made him intimidating, especially up close.

"I read your interview with Mr. Green of the Profit." Percy's words were laced with distain. "Very insightful if I might say so. All that posturing, man of the poor you are, are you? And I am a pure-blood loyalist, no time for the man in the street. It was a very interesting read I must say."

"I-I, just listen to those in my county Minister." Westenberg was not at ease here. A direct confrontation by the Minister was not something he had ever expected. The man was simply smarter and stronger than Westenberg had originally estimated. Westenberg was a seasoned politician and used his experience in the Wizengamot to use in this confrontation. "I do not believe I ever said you were sir."

"One does not always need to say it directly, in order to say it at all, Mr. Westenberg. And I would advise you to be very careful in the future. We wouldn't want the Chief Warlock to have to re-evaluate your seat, would we?" Percy was referring to a vote of three-fourths that can be called by the Chief Warlock in order to hold for a special election of any seat on the assembly, to be held for the remainder of that seats original election term. No attempt to conceal the threat was made. You attack Percy or anyone Percy cares about, and he will retaliate and devastate you.

"That's blackmail. You can't tell me you are going to have the Chief Warlock vote to dissolve my seat. The constitution doesn't allow you too." Westenberg knew that his proposals were not popular with the public outside wizarding London, and barely so in London. Get the right wizard to run against him and Westenberg would lose. If Weasley backed the potential opponent Westenberg was gone.

Percy noticed the total change form a thinly veiled hate to one of total fear on Westenberg's face. "I don't believe I ever said I would or could make her do anything. My brother wouldn't allow me to do that to her. But remember she holds honor and respect in very high regard, and you have exhibited neither lately. Just a thought, have a nice night Mr. Westenberg, I hope you sleep well." And with that Percy left the office.

He walked down several empty marbled halls until he reached the lifts where Lionel Kneen, Deputy Minister of Magic was waiting. Once Percy reached them him, neither said anything, Kneen tapped the button to the lift. They remained silent until they entered the lift and the doors closed.

"Do you think we scared him enough to stop him?" Kneen asked.

"For now, yes, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I'll bet he's thinking about going to the profit about our little chat. Should he, Hermione would most definitely abolish his term and call a special election." Percy said quite confidently. "She's more popular than I am. She ran unchallenged for her seat. We have him, for now."

"And you're sure?" Kneen seemed a bit uncertain. He was the Head of the Public Information Service under Kingsley, the Ministry's press office. He was very strong in being bombarded with lots of information and question, and sorting it all out unscathed. However, the darker brand of politics Percy was using to fire back at Westenberg was something more or less foreign to Kneen.

"Trust me we have the twit by the balls. If he has to run in London, after demanding the financial center of the country pay up, he'll be in deep water. For now we just need to hemorrhage the wound his article cut open. Like I said before, we need to be very careful form this point. Any move not calculated properly would only stem disaster for our Administration, and the country."

Kneen nodded and the lift opened to the atrium.

"Well goodnight Kneen." Percy said.

"And the same to you Minister." Kneen said and once passing the apparition point, both apparated to their respective homes.

Friday, September 30, 2022

"Harry, wake up or you're going to be late." Ginny said as she tapped her wand on their alarm clock to stop its buzzing.

"Mhhmmph." Was all Harry responded rolling into their bed to an even more comfortable position.

"Harry." Ginny pushed him. "Wake. Up. You have a half hour to meet Dudley for breakfast so get a move on."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Harry said. He rolled over to her and gave her a very passionate kiss before rolling back and out of bed in one fluid motion. He was meeting Dudley at eight before they needed to be in at work for nine. Harry and Dudley reconnected a few months after the war ended. Their friendship had grown tremendously and quickly after that. Dudley had accepted his parent's bias about magic, as well as who Harry was as a person. They attended each other's weddings, and have spent Christmas together every year since they became close. In the case of Dudley and Veronica's wedding, Petunia had made a very impressive effort to make amends with Harry and was truly glad he and Dudley had become so close. Vernon avoided verbal communication after shaking Harry's and Ginny's hands and nodding his 'hello' to each.

Twenty minutes later Harry was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom attached to his and Ginny's bedroom. He was doing a once over of his uniform. It was black dress shoes with blue-grey slacks and jacket. A white shirt with a black tie and black bars on the shirt, upon which was an olive branch with a pair of crossed wands and a sword, it stood for the rank of Auror General. Just above that was the logo of the Ministry of Magic, both in gold. On the jacket was his rank on the top of each arm, the name POTTER stitched on the left breast of the jacket and the ministry logo on the right.

"My, don't you look handsome in that uniform." Ginny said to him wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You've got about ten minutes, you may want to get a move on love."

Harry turned and gave her a kiss. "You're right. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She let him go.

Harry walked down stairs and into his back garden. Even in the morning in September, Godric's Hollow it could be a bit chilly. Harry apparated to an alley in central London, it was a common point many wizards used to enter muggle London apart from the Leaky Cauldron. This was just closer to the restaurant Dudley and he were going to meet at. Harry stowed his wand in a holster attached to his wrist, it was only two inches in length but it had an expansion charm to take any wand and allow the user to move his wrist and elbow without their wand being in the way. It had the added benefit of being released with the proper flick of the wrist. It was standard issue for the Aurors Corps and DMLE Magical Law Enforcement Patrol.

Harry's uniform looked like a regular, blue-grey suit to muggles. To anyone who knew wizards existed, no matter if they were a muggle or not, if they knew about the Magical World they could see the rank, logo, and name, in gold stitching on his duty uniform. It was simple yet clever magic. This was the same for the black service uniform Aurors wore on missions or for the field. Should a Muggle look at them, they would see a man in a black service uniform no markings and combat boots. MLEP Uniforms looked like the service uniforms Aurors wore just in blue with silver not gold stitching and different rank markings. It was simpler than having four-hundred Aurors and two-hundred MLEP officers try and dress to blend with muggles.

The restaurant was a five minute walk from where Harry apparated to. It was a café usually packed with business people from the buildings nearby. Dudley worked for Grunnings, and was now the Supply Chain Director. The company was based just up one of the streets, from the café.

"Harry, there you are." Dudley said standing and giving his cousin a hug.

"Hey Big 'D'." Harry said giving his cousin a couple pats on the back.

"Looking good in the uniform as usual, mate. How's Ginny?" Dudley asked.

They took their seats. "Good she's been busy." Harry began. "The pro Quidditch season starts next week. The Sports Division at the Prophet's a mad house so I'm told."

"Well good for her, she's always been into her work. Don't you have to organize security for the games though?"

"Oh gosh no, well yes the Auror Corps has five or six personnel at every game. But the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol deals with the organizing and most of the actual security. We just have people there should something get out of hand." Harry said reading the menu.

Dudley nodded.

"How's Veronica?" Harry was asking about Dudley's wife. Veronica met Dudley at a pickup game of rugby he was playing in at the University of Bradford. Dudley was a management student. Veronica was also a management student. She is two years younger than Dudley, who had slimmed down significantly, and became very good looking as a result. They share a common interest in sports, and that combined with their mutual attraction began their relationship. She's a very nice woman, very loving of everyone, something Dudley found particularly lovely. She has dark brown hair, light green eyes, and light skin.

"She's good, very busy at the bank. Lots to do there but she misses having the boys' home for the summer. I give her another week or two then she'll be right as rain." Dudley was referring to Evan and Ethan. Both are wizards, both in Hufflepuff. Evan is a year younger than Albus. He looks just like his father, well a slimmer version, quite handsome actually. He has his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. Ethan is a year younger than Lily. His looks are a bit of a mix between his parents but most notably he has a slightly smaller build than Evan, as well as his father's eyes and mother's hair.

"Well I can fully understand that. I miss the kids anytime I'm not busy for a moment. Ginny's actually lucky the Quidditch season starts prepping at the same time as the kids heading to school."

"I can understand that." Dudley said as their waiter came over and took their orders.

"So Teddy and Victoire's baby is due around Christmas time is that right?" Dudley asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry smiled proudly. "Molly and Andy are swooning all over them every chance they get. Do you need this or that, their just so happy."

Dudley nodded and smiled. "Well that's wonderful. And his work at the hospital St. what's-it?"

"St. Mungo's." Harry said

"St. Mungo's." Dudley repeated. "He does stuff with potions or medicine?"

"Yeah he does Potions Research, like your version of testing new medications. And Victoire is a Healer, which is a wizard's version of a doctor." Harry explained.

"You know you would think after all the time we spend together and with your wife's family I'd have this all down." Dudley joked.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Nah, mate. You live in a totally separate world, literally, and the amount of little details between the two, I couldn't possibly get. Like your computer, phone things now, or those big touch-screen ones."

"Smart-phones and Tablets. Yeah." Their food came.

"Or half of the medications you use now. If it wasn't around twenty years ago I'm lost on it." Harry said.

Dudley laughed. "How's work? Can't be too many dark wizards in the country, now a day can there?"

"Well the ICW has changed its intervention rules, so Aurors from other governments can help fight a dark threat. Chile is having some issues though I can't tell you many of the details, it started about a month ago. Strange disappearances, muggles murdered. Just over a week ago, an Irish man was on holiday with his wife, she found him murdered in their hotel room. Short story, he used their vacation as a cover, for what I can't say, I actually shouldn't tell you they weren't just on vacation but, 'D' there is always something happening."

Dudley looked a little worried. "N-nothing is happening here though right?"

"No, nothing to worry about." Harry said as they ate their breakfast.

After some more casual chatting Harry and Dudley parted ways and headed for work. Upon apparating into the atrium, Harry made his way to the lifts and went up to his office.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Department of the Auror Corps, and the Wizengamot Offices and Assembly Chamber." The sickly sweet female voice of the lift said. The gate opened and harry walked into the corridor. It had the usual morning flow of witches and wizards going to and from different departments as well as the hundreds of paper airplane memos flying above everyone's head. Harry walked to the right where the DAC and DMLE offices were, to the left was the Assembly chamber for the Wizengamot and the Wizengamot Member's offices. The DMLE offices faced into the atrium and were built when the original Ministry Headquarters was. The Auror Corps was only completed in 2008, and was directly opposite DMLE, it was also slightly better protected if someone entered the atrium with intent to do harm. Harry entered the double door entrance and walked into a lobby and past the desk with three Aurors staffing it.

"Good morning Auror General Potter." A young black boy said. He was the rank of corporal, having two chevrons on his shoulder pointing up with two wands and a dagger under it.

"Morning Tim." Harry said walking by him and into the office.

In the center were cubicles, at least a hundred. Around the edge of the room were offices of the Auror Officers, a Lieutenant, Major, Commander had these, there were about fifty, twenty five per side. Then at the top or back of the office was a pair of double doors. The main office area had walls painted an off white, windows to the officers offices looked into this main office and any free wall space had Auror recruiting posters. A large ministry 'M' was logo was above Harry and Seamus' office entrance.

Harry walked into the double doors and into a waiting area from the main office. Two desks were there. One for Seamus's secretary and one for Harry's, who's was on the Right, next to the door to his personal office.

"Good morning, Auror Private Simms, manning my office today?" Harry asked.

Mary Simms nodded. "Yes sir and these are the memos that came for you this morning." She handed him a small stack of papers.

"Thank you Mary." Harry said with a smile and walked into his office.

Down on Level Five, Draco was sitting with Hermione.

"Oh you know I really shouldn't, but well alright yes another cup." Hermione said.

Draco pointed his wand at the pot. It poured the tea and the cup floated up for Hermione to take. "There you are."

"Thank you very much." Hermione said taking a sip.

"So you really think we will be ok on the trade deal with the Ukrainians? I can't sell the bill to that, insufferable Francis Westenberg without it being solid." Hermione said quite seriously.

"Yes Dennis Meath and I can personally testify to the Tax and Trade Committee, if that would put Westenberg to rest." Draco was speaking of Dennis Meath, Deputy Foreign Secretary for International Trade.

"Well it couldn't hurt. He's on the war path it seems."

Draco nodded at this. "Yes I read the article. Seems a bit of a bad move on his part though, calling for an unrealistic tax change. Then breakup Gringotts, and move all the vaults and keep them all secure how? But attacking a Weasley by calling them an uncaring, pure-blood sympathizer, he's a moron. Man's an utter idiot."

"Well he is and he isn't since he never actually said it. He just led Green into assuming that's what he was saying. He's clever. That makes him dangerous. The best part though is that he did say that Perce has no idea about being poor, dirt poor at that, if not in so many words. He's an idiot for trying to say a Weasley has no idea what poor feels like."

"It's funny, twenty years ago, I never would have thought I would truly enjoy you and Ron or Harry or really anyone I'm friends with now, just funny how things work out for us sometimes."

"Yes, who would have thought, eh? But the past is the past, we just need to make sure we understand the lessons it teaches and create a better tomorrow."

Draco nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Draco! Draco, are you there?" An accented voice said into the room.

Both he and Hermione looked around and then realized that it was coming from the floo. A man's head was sticking into the flames.

"Davi!" Draco said in surprise. "Hermione, this is Davi Martins, the Director of Foreign Affairs of Brazil." Draco's and Percy Weasley's floo were the only personal offices with an international connection, aside from the Department of Magical Transpiration, they require more magic than the domestic floo network and can be more prone to losing a connection. That makes international portkeys a safer option to the general Magical population, mostly because it takes too long to go through a floo on one continent to another, making the traveler quite dizzy. Draco and Percy's offices were only connected to their counterparts floo, and not the domestic networks of those countries.

"Hello Mr. Martins." Hermione said to the man.

"Madam Chief Warlock Weasley it is an honor to meet you, I hope you are well."

"Yes thank you." Hermione responded.

"Davi, what can I do for you?" Draco asked leaning down to the same level as Davi.

"We have intelligence about Michael Walsh. Secretary Cardoso wanted to make sure you have it right away. Were already working more leads."

"Right well what have your Aurors found out?"

"Walsh, was there to meet someone, we think it was one of the men behind the attacks in Chile. Thing is it looks like Walsh was in Brazil not Chile at the time of his death. We think he was murdered here and his body was apparated back to his hotel in Chile. We have Aurors in Fortaleza, who found the bodies of a wizard and a witch, both European both had their wands. There are witnesses who say that they saw Walsh with the two we found, as well as two other wizards. It looks like whoever killed him wanted someone to find his body."

"Well thank you Davi, I'll let the Minister and Auror Corps know what you have found out." Draco said.

"Yes my friend this seems to be growing down here. The Chilean Minister is denying that there is anything to worry about but fourteen witches and wizards have already disappeared, add Walsh and the two others we have found dead. This is looking bad Draco."

"Well I appreciate you sharing this with us." Draco said.

"Yes, good day Draco, Mrs. Weasley." And with that, Davi was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday, September 30, 2022

"And they don't know who the other wizards are? Or the two dead?" Percy asked the table.

Draco and Hermione had sent a message to everyone on the Security Council, which meets in the Minister's office. The Percy sat at the head of the table. On his immediate right was Kneen, then Draco, and Amelia Short, Head of DMLE she is the top lawyer in the Ministry, using Attorney General as her title. On Percy's Immediate left are Harry, then Hermione then Seamus. The other end was left empty so that a display board could be set up for meetings where one was needed.

Draco answered. "No sir. Director of Foreign Affairs Martins did not tell me anymore, but that does not mean that Secretary Cardoso is letting us have all the information they have. As good as our alliance is with the Brazilian Department of Magic is I really think that it is highly likely they know more. The Chilean Minister seems to be denying any trouble in his country. Walsh seems to have been into something. What it is, I think it's safe that none of us are sure."

"Minister, you do not have the ability to officially send Aurors to Chile or Brazil without permission from their governments. I would advise we send a couple of Aurors covertly to both countries and see what we can find." Amelia Short said.

The Minister nodded.

"That may not be such a bad idea." Kneen said. "Malfoy, you are sure Martins was holding back information?"

"Absolutely Deputy Minister. He only leaves a warning when Cardoso wants to keep something vital or damaging to their government back. The Brazilian's have a large stake in the several potions ingredients the Chileans have large amounts of. Chilean Minister Soto is quite close to Cardoso. He probably knows something that would hurt their relations, and nothing would be worse for Cardoso than a change in Chilean leadership. He specifically said that it seems to be growing. He must know or suspect more."

"Auror General Finnegan, what would be the way to get some of our Aurors into Chile and Brazil unnoticed by either." Percy asked.

"We use an unregistered portkey." Seamus looked at Short. "Attorney General I trust that would not be an issue worth prosecuting should what I am about to say go awry?"

"Of course not." Short said.

Seamus nodded to Short then looked back at the Minister. "Once we have the Aurors in country we will need to be discreet. No uniforms, they will look like tourists, we have them use cameras to capture anything they think is important, they will not be permitted to use offensive spells for any reason other than their immediate harm. Near magical area's they would need to blend into the crowd. We have twenty Aurors specially trained for the type of mission we are talking about. We will use a squad of four for this. If caught, we may need to deny we sent them publicly, but we will send Aurors to bring them back home, sir."

"Alright." Percy said. "Potter you and Finnegan set this up. Madam Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot will not be made aware of this action. I won't have our security as a nation compromised over petty politics."

"Minister, I think this would be the perfect time to introduce that Ukrainian trade deal, Malfoy? What do you say?"

"Yes, quite." Draco agreed. It was the perfect distraction for the greedy reprobates.

"Alright." Percy stood, and everyone else followed. "So ordered."

Monday, October 31, 2022

"Hey Ethan! Oy! Dursley!" Al shouted from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

His cousin looked up from the Hufflepuff table and toward Al. "What's up!" the Third year shouted.

"You and Evan are coming with me, James and Lily after we get to Kings Cross. I can't find Evan so tell him!" Al called back.

"Ok, I'll tell him!" Ethan called back.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley inside voices yur two." The booming voice of Hagrid said as he walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables toward the staff table.

"Sorry Hagrid…" Both said.

"'s all right, just keep it down." Hagrid said before leaving them.

"I can't wait until break." Rose said.

"Why so you can work for your mum instead of our professors?" Al said.

"Oh and you won't be following Victoire around the hospital like a puppy?" Scor jabbed.

"Course I won't. I follow Madam Pomfrey like a puppy. Victoire wants me to pretend I'm invisible or don't exist."

Everyone near then laughed.

"Well at least you and Rose will see each other every day."

"Other than meals probably not, dad usually has me doing filing and sorting his reports. I usually don't go with him unless he needs me to carry stuff." Scor said.

"That doesn't sound like fun or like you learn anything." Alice said.

"Oh, no he learns so much!" Rose jumped in looking proudly at Scor. "His dad is smart because Scor needs to know all the basic information on who's who in our Ministry and internationally. Scor has it down to a 'T'." She kissed his cheek affectionately. "Mum makes me do basically the same thing."

"How are you three so excited to work for your families' right after we break from school work?" Alice asked.

"Because they are mental." Hugo said taking a seat on the other side of Rose. Molly sat next to hm.

"I do love Halloween" Molly said to everyone. "It's so much fun, everything being extra spooky but in a fun way."

"I know!" Said Ally Fleet. One of Molly and Lily's dorm mates and close friends, who sat opposite Hugo. She had very dark red hair, brown eyes, light smooth skin and was crushing hard on Hugo, who was oblivious to her like his father was when he was fourteen, well not oblivious. He just had no clue what he was supposed to do.

"I don't like Halloween much." Hugo said. "Too many spiders."

"Yeah, you know I think Hugo's right." Ally said.

Ally's agreement with her brother, after only just agreeing with their cousin made Rose smile. They were so innocent it was funny. Lily looked at Rose and gave a knowing look.

"Hey Mike, when Fred stops snogging Georgia, tell him James scheduled practice for seven tomorrow evening."

"Hah, no problem" Mike said with a laugh. Then punched Fred in the arm, and told him.

"Welcome everyone, welcome." Headmistress Sprout began to say. "Halloween is such a special occasion for our Magical Community that I just wanted to say that I hope everyone is having fun," This elicited some cheers from the students, "I hope you have been studying hard and I hope you all enjoy this feast." And with that the food appeared on all the tables.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Scor asked Rose.

She smiled he was being sweet asking her like that, but who else did he expect her to go with, really. "Oh, I don't know. Whatever would my boyfriend say?" She teased.

"I think he'd say please." Scor played along.

"Mmm, ok." Rose said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oy, do you have to do that while I'm eating?" Hugo asked in mock, maybe not mock, disgust.

"Grow up Hu." Lily said then just to annoy her cousin gave Mike a surprise kiss on the lips, to which he responded immediately.

Hugo went pale, and everyone near them laughed.

After dinner Rose and Scor were sitting in the common room at one of the tables working on their potions essay due Wednesday.

"I had no idea Wormwood was a hallucinogen, if you take more than the recommended amounts." Scor was reading his potions book, looking for information on the Draught of Living Death. "Did you, no stupid question, of course you do."

Rose giggled. "Well I read it in Dominique's textbook the summer before her seventh year, when she was done with it. It used to be a problem in South America about forty or fifty years ago. Also they have a problem with Syrup of Hellebore. When you in hail the fumes from heating, it acts as a very strong depressant. It can if taken in strong enough doses the fumes can cause one to slip into a coma and possibly die."

Scor nodded. "I always wonder why I buy my textbooks, when you already have all the answers. I love your brain, your beauty."

Rose blushed at the compliment.

"I really do." Scor said and leaned over the desk and gave her a kiss.

Saturday, November 5, 2022

Scorp woke early. He was excited to be going to Hogsmeade, and more than that, a private date with Rose, away from the castle. He gave his alarm clock a tap with his wand so that it wouldn't wake Albus, Simon, Terry, John or Lucas. He grabbed his shaving kit from his trunk and went into the bathroom setting it down by one of the sinks. His hair was a bit longer than he usually kept it, and he could definitely use a shave, otherwise he looked fully awake and ready to go.

After a quick shower and shave, Scor felt even better than before. He decided against brushing his hair. It was cold enough outside that he would wear a beanie. He went back to his trunk and picked out a Henley shirt, dark blue jeans, and black trainers. He grabbed his favorite sweater, pulled it on then he picked up his lettermen Gryffindor jacket that had a hood, and scarf. He made his way into the common room, it was now just after seven, and Rose should be down any minute. Scor walked over to the couch by the fireplace and grabbed a newspaper off one of the tables before sitting down. The paper had a photo of a smiling man and his wife on the front page waving and smiling.

_No News on Dead Irishman in Chile_

_By Daedalus Green_

_It is still unclear who murdered Mr. Michael Walsh. It has been confirmed that Mr. Walsh was murdered using the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, but authorities have yet to say more. Our sources have it that at least thirty witches and wizards have gone missing in recent months in Chile, the youngest of them a nineteen year old wizard, whose name has been held by request of his family. There is speculation by some that two murders at the end of September on Fortaleza, Brazil may be connected though no official source in Brazil, Chile or here at home would comment on the matter. _

_In fact Chilean Minister of Magic, Vincente Soto has denounced any rumor of the dark arts being at play. One would think that with at least thirty disappearances and the body of Mr. Walsh being found in a hotel in the Magia Callejón, Santiago's version of our Diagon Alley. It remains an open murder investigation according to the Ministry's Public Information Service Secretary._

_Minister Weasley has spoken to Minister Soto about the murder of Mr. Walsh. Minister Weasley has been informed that Chilean Aurors are handling the investigation and that British Aurors will not be allowed into the country. Further the Brazilian Auror Corps has identified the witch and wizard as Brazilian citizens, but the Brazilian Department of Magic's Director of Media Affairs will not release their names. _

_The Daily Prophet has tried to speak with government officials who deal with this matter directly but to no avail. Bartley Clarke, Wizengamot Member of Dublin, represented Mr. Walsh on the Wizengamot Assembly expressed his concern over the length of time the investigation is taking. He also said he would help Mrs. Walsh get information from our Ministry concerning her husband's death, and that he realizes with the international complexity this case means that it could take a while to do. _

_Foreign Secretary Draco Malfoy, Head of IMC, said in a statement yesterday, "While we are all eager for news in this tragic death, it should be understood that with the difference in procedure, language, and customs of our nations. Chile, and Great Britain and Ireland are doing our very best to work out this matter of information. Being that our Aurors have been officially blocked from formal participation in this investigation in Chile, diplomatic channels are the only ones open to us at this time. We ask that the public remain patient over this."_

_For now we must simply wait for more news. _

_Daedalus Green, the Daily Prophet, Politics Editor._

Something about his father's words made Scor think but he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason. Just then he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to look at the stairs. Rose emerged at the bottom and Scorp felt like the air had been removed from his lungs, his chest tightened and he got a tingle in his stomach.

Rose was standing there in perfectly tailored light blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and red jumper. She had a Gryffindor scarf and one of Scor's old hoodies she took two years ago, it was still a bit big on her, but it was something of his and it looked amazing on her. So much so that if Scor had it his way she would marry him in it. The thought caused him to smile. But that wasn't even the best part. Her hair was shinier and fuller. Her lips were perfect, her eyes looked more radiant, and like a blue universe he could fall into and never want to leave.

"Hi." He said in a light voice that betrayed how stunned he was.

Rose noticed the affect she had on him and smiled brightly. "Hi handsome." She said walking toward him. He couldn't move so she just came up to him and gave him one of the most intense kisses they ever shared.

After she let his lips go he seemed to regain control of himself. "You want to go down to breakfast?" he asked holding her hands in his.

"Ok." She said and they began to walk to the portrait hole.

Scor had a sudden thought and stopped. He took his wand out of his jeans and pointed it at the couch.

"Accio Prophet." He said, and the paper flew into his hand. He rolled it up and took Roses hand back into his.

As they walked down to the Great Hall Rose turned and looked at Scor. "Scor, why did you grab the paper?"

"Oh." He said. "My father made a comment about something and it had me thinking. I wanted to know what you'd made of it."

She smiled having him value opinion as much as he did, really about everything and anything. "Yeah I'll look at it when we sit down."

Scor nodded and they walked down the remaining flights of stairs and into the Great Hall.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Rose said looking over the article as Scor took a bite of his toast. "It's almost like he's alluding to something. Like he knows something and wants to show, whoever else knows it that our Ministry is aware of it?"

"That's what I had thought. But it could be something else. It's just that it's not, nothing, I mean." Scor took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Rosie, put the paper down and eat. We can look at it more, later. Here." He reached out for the paper and she handed it to him. He ripped off the front page with the article and folded it, placing it into a pocket of his jacket. "There now we can look later and not carry this big thing," he lifted the rest of the paper, "around all day."

Rose gave a smile and started to fill her plate. Scor could almost see the cogs and wheels in her brain turning as they ate their food.

Half an hour later the couple was halfway down the path to the village. It was chilly but not too cold. They held each other's hand and had their free hand tucked away in a pocket.

"What if he means we have people there?" Rose said after a moment of silence.

"How did you get that?" Scor asked.

"Scor, look at the article again." She had them stop walking. "Take it out."

He did as she asked handing it to her.

"See. There he says '_…our Aurors have been officially blocked from formal participation…'_ 'officially', see that's the thing." She was pointing to the words. "He stress that they were officially blocked, not that they were banned from the country. Your dad says they are blocked from official participation. What if they are unofficially participating in an investigation?"

"Or secretly." Scor said. "What if the Chilean's, what if they don't know we have Aurors there? Rosie, can the Ministry do that?"

"Well they can't just do, nothing, while the Chilean's do whatever they please by not letting our people in." She said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Jeez you're smart. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and they walked into the village.

Rose and Scor were sitting closely together in the Three Broomsticks. It was almost eleven o'clock and they had spent the morning going for a walk along the paths in the hills just before the mountains near the village. Now they were taking a break to warm up, have a quick Butterbeer and share a plate of fish and chips for a snack. They were halfway through there drinks and the plate when Rose noticed someone.

"Is that?" She began and Scor looked up from the plate trying to see who she noticed then she shouted. "Vic! Victoire!"

A stunningly pretty and very pregnant girl with strawberry blond hair, Weasley blue eyes, and perfect skin appeared in front of them. Rose shot out of her chair and slowing herself gave Victoire a very gentle but enthusiastic hug.

"Hi Rose, good to see you too." She turned and looked at Scorp. "Hey Scor."

"Hey Vic." Scor said with a smile. "Rosie maybe you should give her some air."

Rose backed off a bit, but Victoire had always been a big sister to Rose. Vic taught Rose how to use makeup and how to dress in a stunning yet modest fashion, which Rose confessed to Scor was all so he'd notice her. He told her he noticed her long before she started doing that, but he appreciates it 'a hell of a lot'.

"Where's Teddy?" Rose asked her cousin.

"Getting us drinks." Vic replied.

"Hey, you're both welcome to sit with us." Scor said getting up and pulling out a chair for Vic. It was still before noon when students packed the pub, but there were few empty tables, and Scor was always up for seeing Ted, he was the closest family other than his parents and mothers parents.

"Oh thanks, were not intruding on something? Are we?" Vic asked in a voice that said she was enjoying seeing them as a couple for the first time.

"No, I think we can spend time with family, and still have time for romantics later." Scor said. As Vic took a seat across from Rose and Rose sat back down on the bench leaned into Scor.

Just then Teddy appeared with two Butterbeers. He placed them down on the table and pushed one over to his wife. "Something about Weasley women, eh Scorp?" Ted said with a grin.

Rose leaned off Scor so he could stand. He gave Ted a very manly hug. "Good to see you mate. Been too long."

"You saw me two and a half months ago." Ted said as they let go and sat.

"Oh take a compliment!" Vic said and gave Teddy a playful whack on the arm.

"So what are you guys doing in Hogsmeade?" Rose asked.

"Well," Ted began, "we thought it might be fun to look at a crib, Vic's got about a month and a half left to go and we have everything else. Plus we were at Harry's for dinner and Nev and Hannah were there, and he said it's a Hogsmeade weekend if we wanted to see you guys. So we thought that sounded fun."

"Cool." Commented Scor

Ted reached for one of the pieces of fish on the plate and Scor pulled it away. "Get your own mate." Vic and Rose were all baby talk.

"Oh come on, I'm your only cousin." Ted said reaching out to take the piece he was after and Scor let him have it.

"So how's the hospital? Busy?" Scor took a chip.

"Not crazy in my department, mostly they have us resupply basic potions for the Healers if the place fills up a bit, but usually we have time to work on our research." Ted said after chewing.

"What are you working on now?"

"Well I'm still focusing on using the metamorphmargus gene for several cures." Ted hushed his voice. "We used some of it in a Wolfsbane Potion and the patient on the study never even transformed. It was a drop of my blood in it, one drop and the man didn't even transform. He said it was the happiest day of his life, after the day the Wizengamot passed the anti-discrimination laws." Ted looked around, left then right very deliberately looking for eavesdroppers. "We are trying," his voice was barely audible. "An infusion of my blood on a patient, I'm blood type 'O'. So were going to try and see if the gene infuses itself to the patient's werewolf gene. The logic is the metamorphmargus gene will attach itself like it did in me and cancel out the werewolf gene. If it does, we will have cured lycanthropy."

"Holy shit." Scor said in the same voice Ted was using. "How do you know if it will? Like would your baby be a werewolf? Would the patient become a metamorphmargus?"

"No he, or she, won't. Lycanthropy is a recessive gene, the metamorphmargus gene is dominant. If you put the two together we can permanently end lycanthropy. And we don't know if they would have become a metamorphmargus, it's certainly better than being a werewolf." Ted said quietly.

"That's amazing." Scor said.

Ted nodded.

"You could be famous, the man who cured lycanthropy." Scor said, but Ted shook his head.

"No." Ted said. "I'm just the latest in over two hundred plus years of research on both metamorphmargus and lycanthropy. No, all those researchers did this too, may played a bigger role than me. I just added their works together and did some experiments. If this works I did it for my father and people like him. Not to be famous." Ted took a sideways look after speaking of his father and he put his arm around Vic.

"You're right. Good for you Ted." Scor said giving his cousin a couple pats on the arm.

"To the future and all it may bring!" Ted said holding his glass up.

Vic, Rose and Scor held their glasses up and said in very cheery voices, "To the future!" and took a sip.

Everyone was all smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, November 5, 2022

"You're right. Good for you Ted." Scor said giving his cousin a couple pats on the arm.

"To the future and all it may bring!" Ted said holding his glass up.

Vic, Rose and Scor held their glasses up and said in very cheery voices, "To the future!" and took a sip.

Everyone was all smiles.

"So, where is my baby brother?" Vic asked looking between Scor and Rose.

"We haven't seen him." Scor said.

"I'm sure we'll run into him." Ted told his wife, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Vic nodded and gave him a smile.

"Well, don't let us keep you from your date." Vic said. "I'm sure we'll run into you again shopping, but if not I can't wait to see you two at the Burrow."

Rose gave Ted and Vic a hug, then Scorp, and they were off into the street.

"Chillier than when we got into the pub, I think." Rose said wrapping her arms around herself.

Scorp took that moment to wrap his arm around her and pull her very close to him, then said "Come on let's go into Scrivenshaft's."

They entered the quill shop. It was one of Rose's very favorite stores, the other's being Honeydukes and her Uncle George's and father's local Weasley's Wizard Wheezes branch. They had the one in London, one in Hogsmeade and one in Dublin. The Dublin branch was on Celt Lane, located behind the Giggling Leprechaun, the most popular pub and inn of wizarding Ireland. It is hidden the same way as Diagon Alley in London.

"Oh I love the smell of fresh parchment." Rose said as she began to circle the shop.

This elicited a smile from an older gentleman standing behind the counter. He nodded to Scor who nodded back.

"Scorp, did you need any new parchment or anything?" Rose said as she was picking up two spare quills and good sized stack of parchment.

"Yeah I could use some. Rosie? Do you really need that much?" He responded as he noticed how thick her stack was. It was going to be at least five Galleons. That was about twenty-four and a half pounds.

"Well it's for letters too not just school work. I have enough journals for notes though." She said distractedly as she went about looking for the type of ink she likes.

Scor just grabbed a sealed stack of parchment. He could just ask his father to send him more supplies if he needed it. Rose could too, and her parents wouldn't hesitate, but she just likes going through and doing it herself.

"Ok, I have everything." She said a few minutes later.

She and Scor brought their items to the older man behind the counter.

"That will be ten Galleons." Or about fifty pounds. Scor took out his pouch of coins and placed all ten on the counter.

"You can't pay for all of it! Scor, it's too much." She protested.

"You're my girlfriend, I love you, and it makes me happy to buy things for you. Especially things you will use and like." He said with a smile to her and handed the man the money.

She gave him a kiss and said. "Thank you." As the man put their things in a bag and Scor took it.

"So where now? Honeydukes?" Scor asked

"Normally I would say yes but lately I haven't had much of a sweet tooth. Is it alright if we skip it?"

"Of course." He extended his elbow for her arm. She linked it with hers. "So where to, m'lady?"

"How about Tomes and Scrolls?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, I could use some new novels." He said, and they were off.

They passed the music shop, Dominic's Maestro's. Lorcan and Lysander got their instruments, which are at home because Hogwarts has almost every instrument one would imagine. The twins were first years, so they couldn't come down yet with the other student's, but Luna and Rolf use to bring them to Hogsmeade fairly frequently.

They entered Tomes and Scrolls which was just across the street from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Wow." Scor said standing in the fairly busy book shop. "They have a lot of copies."

Rose came over just barely missing several other customers, as she was more interesting in the book she was holding than where she was going.

"Have a lot of copies of what?" She said still looking at the book she had gone straight over to as soon as they had entered the shop.

Scor looked at her amused. "Well, stop reading for a moment and take a look."

She looked up and her expression went from mild annoyance from being separated from the book in her hand, to that of amazement. "Wow." She said shutting the book she was holding.

In front of the pair was an entire stack devoted to only one book, _Draco Malfoy: A Journey from Darkness to Light. _The cover featured Draco's official picture as Head of IMC, He was in a very clean looking black jacket, white shirt and silver tie. He had a pin of the Ministry 'M' seal and under it a pin of the flags of Great Britain and Ireland, poles crossed on his lapel. Behind him was the Ministry seal. On its left the flag of Great Britain, on it's right Ireland. His head moved slightly and his arms moved around a bit.

"I didn't realize it would be out yet." Scor said excitedly. The book detailed Draco's life immediately after being cleared of his charges and followed to him being appointed Head of International Magical Cooperation.

Rose pulled a copy off the shelf. "Should we buy one? We can read it together, if you wanted too?" She was sure Draco might send one, but asked because it was in front of them now.

"Nah, Dad said he would owl one to me once it comes out. Should get one any time. Then we can read it."

Rose smiled and placed it back on the shelf.

"What book do you have there?" Scor asked her.

"Oh it's fascinating. It's called, _The End of Innocence. _It's an American novel, based on an Assemblyperson named Carter Mathews, you know they have a Wizengamot, but they call it the Wizard's Federal Assembly, and they have three Assemblypersons from each state, and one for the territories and districts."

Scor was only vaguely aware, so he let her explain.

"So there are one hundred and fifty from the states and six from the districts and territories, so one hundred and fifty-six seats. Mathews is an Assemblyperson from Ohio. He is the Assembly Whip, who is appointed by the Speaker of the Assembly. Now the Secretary of Magic was just elected, they do it like our Minister, no political parties, too few wizards to really make it worthwhile. So they just hold primary and the two winners face off in a General election, winning by popular vote.

Scor nodded. If he wanted to go to Washington with his father in the summer, knowing this basic information may help his chances.

"Anyway so the Secretary was going to appoint Mathews, Director of Foreign Affairs but passes on him after he wins, this is largely thanks to Mathews' guidance and campaigning. So Mathews goes on a path of revenge, I only just started but it's really good." Rose said smiling.

"Great!" Scor said happily. He loved her smile. "Let me find some things too and then we'll go."

Once Scorp found a couple of books he liked and two others that might interest Rose, they were back on the main street. Draco and Astoria always told Scorp that when it came to books, money would never need to be discussed, so long as it wasn't a ridiculous price that was.

"Where too now?" Scor asked. He was apprehensive of the obvious choice now staring them in the face. He had been avoiding it and knew she was trying to not mention it until it needed to be done. She had promised that the last Hogsmeade Trip, a month ago, they would avoid her father's shop. She owled him, and told him she was going to be studying. She and Scor just needed to avoid the shop. Her cousin's never told their parents, or aunts and uncles where the others were, just in case someone was in trouble or didn't want to be found. When Vic was asking where Lou was it was just that they didn't know. If they had and it had been Bill or Fleur, or any parental Weasley other than Charlie asking then they would have simply said they haven't seen him.

"Scor I'm sorry but we have to. I can't do that to him. He knows and he's happy about us. I promise it will be fine." She was looking at him with a look that conveyed she knew everything he was feeling, understood it, was listening to it, and above all felt and reciprocated a love that had grown into every part of their souls over the years. Even if they had only been expressing it properly for a couple of months.

He swallowed and took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Ok, let's do it." He was prepping for war, no matter how much Ron likes Scor. Scor was dating his only daughter. They walked across the crowded street and opened the door of the shop.

A nonstop cacophony of sounds and lights hit the couple. The place was packed, items of every color lined he shelves, students were fascinated by this or that, and all manner of trinkets were flying above them. They pushed their way across the shop and made it to the counter with two huge lines to the registers. George was on one and Ron the other. Hugo ran behind the counter into the storeroom and Fred came out with two very big boxes, followed by Hugo with two as well. Rose pulled Scorp along to the register Ron was manning. He didn't notice her until one very nasty looking Ravenclaw fifth year boy shouted, "Hey! No cutting Weasel!" right at Rose and in front of her father.

Ron looked up at the boy who obviously said it. "You!" Ron pointed at the boy. He pulled out his wand and sent a spell at the boy that made a copy of his face in sparks then dissipated. "Get out. If you so much as step into this shop again, you won't fix the acne you receive for a month. One minute and the spots start." Ron shouted at the now terrified looking boy. The boy dropped his items and ran for the exit.

Seeing this side of Ron only increased Scorp's nerves.

"Rosie." Ron said leaning over the counter and giving her a hug, then extending his hand out to Scor. "Scorp good to see you. Give me a minute and we can chat."

He hadn't used his full name so Ron may actually trust him a little, Scor thought. That or it was the ex-Auror luring him into a false sense of security, only so he could strike unexpectedly. Well, Scor hoped it was the former.

Hugo was about to run pass Ron when he stuck his arm out and grabbed his son's shoulder. "Take the register so I can talk with Rosie, alright Hu?"

"No problem, Dad." Hugo said with a nod and began ringing up the next customer.

Ron walked them into the backroom. "So I take it no studying this time, then?" It was a tone that said he knew they hadn't been up in the castle on the last trip, but at the same time was willing to let them stick to the story.

"Yeah, we decided to come down today." Rose said, well aware of her father's knowledge, just by his tone and expression.

"Well good. How are your classes?" He said looking between them.

"Good." Scor said.

"Oh their fantastic." Rose said.

"Wonderful, yes, very good, and congratulations to you both. We all saw it there for a long time."

Scor smiled and nodded, nervous to say the wrong thing now and turn Ron against him. Even if Scor knew he could never say the wrong thing about Rose to anyone but her mortal enemy.

"Thank you daddy." Rose said. "Is Mum here?"

"Ah, Vic and Teddy came in a little while ago and asked if she'd help them look at cribs." Ron had a faraway look in his eye. He smile and chuckled softly. "I remember when we got the crib for you, how time just flies by, eh?"

Rose nodded and giggled a little at her father. Scor wondered if she could tell he was sweating a little as she held his hand.

"Rosie, do you think you could help Fred direct customers, for a moment." Ron said to her.

"Oh, Uhm…" She didn't want to leave Scor alone.

"Rosie." Ron said with a tone that one simply would not deny, when asked by their father.

"Yeah, o-ok." She gave Scor's hand a squeeze, looked into his eyes for a moment and left the room. It gave Scorp a feeling like he was a lamb up for slaughter. He looked at the spot she just left

"Well you both obviously care for one another…"

"I love her." Scor said turning and looking Ron in the eye. There was an unmistakable air of finality in his voice.

Ron nodded. "Well, just remember if you ever hurt her in…"

"I'd rather die than hurt her, sir" Using 'sir' in place of 'Mr. Weasley' seemed to catch Ron a bit off guard. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I would never hurt her, I'd sooner die."

"Alright, I can see that Scorp. Well when you're ready to ask her know you have my blessing." Ron had an impressed look. Scor seemed to calm any small fear still left about him being a Malfoy, even if it was only another name now.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Scor said and Ron gave him a customary clap on the back, this one was a bit longer and a bit more comfortable than any other before it. It was an assuring sign, one Ron must have thought about seeing how nervous Scor was under his brave exterior. He was a true Gryffindor.

They both gave a smile and Ron gestured that they should return to the shop floor.

"Where's Georgia?" Rose asked her cousin Fred.

"With Lee, at the WWN headquarters. She likes to watch him do the news from twelve-thirty to one. Then they'll come back and help out until closing." Rose nodded at Fred and noticed Scor and her father comeback out and ran over to the counter.

"Hey." Scor said with a smile. One that he hoped everything was, well, great!

"Should we go and see if we can find Mum, Vic and Ted?" Rose asked Scor who looked at Ron for permission to leave with his daughter.

"Yeah," Ron said catching onto Scor's look, "yeah good idea Rosie. I love you. Have fun. I'll see you in just over a month." He gave her a hug. "Scor, keep it up, and I'll see you then as well." He extended a hand.

Scor shook it. "Absolutely, Mr. Weasley."

"Love you too Daddy." Rose said to her father then turned to George. "By Uncle George."

"Bye-bye love birds!" He called and sent two dove flying out of a can he opened. The people in line laughed.

"See not that bad, right?" Rose asked unsure.

"Easy as pie." Scor said pulling her close as they headed down the street. Yup he thought, easy as pie indeed.

Tuesday, November 22, 2022

"And would the Right Honorable Wizard deny that the bill will hurt British and Irish cauldron production, should it go through and pass this assembly? Would it not reduce the number of domestically produced cauldrons by a quarter, over five years?" Westenberg asked from where he stood in front of his seat before sitting back down.

The Ukrainian Trade Bill had passed committee even with a no vote from Westenberg. It was the day that the full Wizengamot Assembly, all one hundred and fifty-eight members were allowed to discuss the bill openly by asking questions to one another and any department head or the Minister and Deputy Minister if present. Today the Minister of Magic was present, as was the Foreign Secretary, Head of IMC. Hermione as the Chief Warlock would preside over the questions. She could not under Wizengamot rule be asked or ask a question.

The question had been directed at Draco. "I think…" he was cut short.

Several members in support of Westenberg began to loudly heckle Draco.

"Need I remind the members that shouting across the floor is not permitted. I will stop this session again and as many times as needed for that to sink in today. Mr. Foreign Secretary." Hermione said from her chair. The assembly chamber was similar to that of the muggles' House of Commons. The Minister and Supporters sat on one side, those who opposed him the other, or at least in Percy's case he took up half of the other side as well for supporters. The opposition seemed to in recent months, back Westenberg as its leader. Percy was, as Minister freely able to participate in debates but had no vote. All of his department heads, except for the Aurors Corps and DMLE could participate.

"I think." Draco continued. "That the Right Honorable Member has his facts wrong and needs a new pair of glasses. The trade deal would at most lower exports to the Ukraine by fifteen percent over five years, not as he says lower the total production rate. And I would like to add that clothing exports to the Ukraine would raise by thirty-two percent over five years, seeing an expansion of three percent in the domestic production." Draco sat back down next to Percy.

Westenberg stood.

"Member Francis Westenberg." Hermione said indicating that he could respond.

"Would the Right Honorable Wizard deny then that cauldron manufacturing would see a decline over the next five years with this bill?" Westenberg sat.

Draco Stood.

"Mr. Foreign Secretary" Hermione said.

"I think that once more the Right Honorable Member is deciding to look at a single industry with a less than a quarter percent dip in production, predicted over five years. We are the world's leader in cauldron manufacturing and exporting. This deal opens many more avenues of trade that were unavailable before. I urge the Wizengamot members to once again, refrain from using false information. That or a new fact checker is in order." Draco sat.

Westenberg like any good politician smiled at the response and falsely laughed at the jab. After his little confrontation with Percy, he would not directly attack the Minister, not yet and not today. He kept his seat.

Bartley Clarke stood. He was the Member form Cork, Ireland

"Member Bartley Clarke" Hermione said

"Would my Right Honorable Friend the Minister, agree that with this trade deal our economy will continue to grow. And that the eighteen thousand witches and wizards of Ireland and Britain will continue to see good paying jobs and an increase in new jobs?" Clarke sat.

Percy stood.

"Minister Weasley" Hermione said.

"I would indeed agree with my Right Honorable Friend that with this bill good pay will remain stable and that new jobs will be created by stores looking to expand. I would also as my congratulations to the Member on his daughter's engagement." Percy sat.

The members of the Assembly cheered their congratulations.

Angus Silsbury, Member from Blackpool, England stood, he was sitting with the opposition. He was average height, black hair, light skin, and wearing a blue suit.

"Member Angus Silsbury" Hermione said

"Would the Right Honorable Minister, care to comment on the news we have been hearing of British and Irish Aurors in Chile, and in Brazil, without any declared joint taskforces between Great Britain and Ireland, and either Chile or Brazil. In fact, are British and Irish Aurors not banned from participating in investigations in Chile?" Silsbury sat.

Supporters of the Minister booed Silsbury for his question.

Percy stood.

"Minister" Hermione said. She was secretly worried, how had the information gotten out, certainly not her, Kneen, Percy or Draco, judging by the looks of surprise at the question."

"I cannot comment on any Auror Corps missions in an open session of the assembly. I would also like to Remind the Right Honorable Member to stay on the topic this session is called for, the Ukrainian Trade Bill." Percy sat.

Silsbury stood.

"Member Silsbury" Hermione said.

"Is the Minister unable to comment because the news is true, or is it that he is not aware?" Silsbury sat back down

Westenberg looked highly pleased. He had not needed to engage Percy Weasley to orchestrate a public blow to the stomach.

Percy stood.

"Minister" Hermione said. She knew what Silsbury just did, and there was no room to maneuver and not endanger the Aurors in the field.

"I cannot comment on the matter, if there is a question about the Trade Bill I would be more than happy to answer it."

Yes, the minister had certainly taken a belly blow.

Westenberg was highly pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, November 22, 2022

"How in the hell did he find out!" The Percy slammed the briefs he was holding down onto his desk. Draco and Kneen had walked back from the Wizengamot Assembly Chamber with Percy. They now stood silent while the Minister vented his frustration.

"Curtis!" Percy shouted.

A young man with blue hair, the same shade as his eyes, light skin, average height and build came into the room. He was wearing his Auror duty uniform, the same type Harry or Seamus wore, except Curtis Wright was an Auror Lieutenant. He was the head of a team of four other, more junior Aurors who handled security and acted as the Minister and Deputy Minister's personal secretaries.

"You send Potter a memo that I want to see him now!" Percy slammed his fist onto the briefs and sat down.

"Yes, Minister." Cutis said leaving the room.

Percy looked between Draco and Kneen, both remained standing. "Well sit down." He ordered.

They did as they were told.

"Either of you say anything about this, to anyone?" Percy inquired. He was judging their expressions and had been watching their behavior since he was attacked in the Assembly. Neither of them knew it had gotten out. Hermione looked stunned, but she was the least likely person to say anything. Potter and Finnegan would die to protect their fellow Aurors, rather than endanger them. And who was Percy fooling. His brother-in-law and his sister-in-law nearly died, several times to defeat Riddle. Neither would do this. Kneen was too loyal to Percy, Draco too.

That left Amelia Short. Percy had never seen eye to eye with her when he was Kingsley's Deputy. But was she really the type to endanger the lives of four Aurors? Simply to strike Percy because of the difference in opinion they shared on several matters. No, was the answer. She was too good at her job. She was too smart to do that to Percy. He could sack her anytime he wished, so she had an incentive not to go against him.

"Well I was taken quite off guard, and by the looks of it Draco and Hermione were as well." Kneen spoke.

"Sir, I think it may have come from the Brazilians. Whether they know we have Aurors there or are just causing trouble, I can't be sure." Draco said.

Percy nodded. It was highly plausible. Miguel Cardoso, the Brazilian Secretary of Magic was not the most honest and open leader in the Magical World. He was one of the biggest pains actually. His predecessor was a wonderful witch. She knew what really mattered, not Cardoso, he was driven by profits, too many of his fingers in each pie. It was his ties to several industries that got him into the office. The fifty-four thousand witches and wizards of Brazil had gone form a great leader to one who only cared about his bank account, let alone anyone's wellbeing.

"He is a greedy bugger." Percy agreed. But how would he have figured it out Percy wondered. Were his Aurors being tracked by Cardoso's people? Or was Angus Silsbury just pulling at straws? Was Westenberg connected somehow?

Curtis opened the door, "Auror General Potter, Minister."

"Send him in. Thank you Curtis."

Harry walked in and something was clearly wrong judging by the look on his face.

"All of Auror Major Creevey's team is back, safely. I heard the questioning in the Wizengamot. Minister, you can safely say we have no Aurors in Chile." Harry said though something was still wrong.

"But…" Draco asked noticing the look on his friend's face.

Harry swallowed. "We have a problem."

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Soto and his Aurors are snatching people. We have pictures of his Aurors and of Cardoso's men too. It looks like everyone that has disappeared was opposed to Soto's leadership. Chile's election is in four months. Everyone that has been taken is a family member of the opposition members on their Assembly. He's using hostages as leverage to win enough seats to keep his job."

"Davi." Draco said softly going into deep thought.

"What?" Kneen asked looking at Draco.

"Davi Martins. His warning. I, I didn't see it until, but it makes complete sense."

"Draco. What makes sense?" Percy asked.

Draco looked at the Minister. "The two killed. The witch and wizard killed in Fortaleza. They knew Walsh. They knew him because, hang on." Draco said. He opened his case and looking for something. "Hermione found these. Harry she sent them to you too. The two dead Brazilians were members of Cardoso's staff. They left about four months before they died. Walsh was pen-pals with the Brazilian wizard. He met Walsh after they both turned seventeen. They met in Brazil, in Fortaleza."

Harry looked as if he was just knocked in the back of the head by a stampeding hippogriff. "Cardoso is helping Soto stay in power, Brazilian shop owners get the best pricing on Chilean imports. Hundreds of thousands of Galleons less then market value, they resell them to other nations at a premium."

Draco nodded. "Walsh was not on vacation. He was helping the Brazilian witch and wizard. They figured out what Cardoso and Soto were doing. Walsh worked at The Herald Owl. It's the biggest paper in Ireland, after the Prophet."

"He was going to write about it." Kneen said. "Cardoso's Aurors and Soto's Aurors murdered one of our citizens." Kneen looked at Percy.

"We need to be careful with this. Has anyone in the Auror Corps written a statement denying Aurors in Chile?" Percy asked Harry.

"Yes, Cho, Auror Commander Chang is currently in the Public Information Service's office, meeting with the Secretary. The Secretary will brief the press at noon, and include our statement."

"Have the Press Secretary hold off on the statement." Percy said.

Draco spoke. "What do we do, now that we know they killed Walsh?"

"I need to speak to the Supreme Mugwump. Draco, stay here. Lionel, I need you to inform the Chief Warlock of this now. Then bring her up. Harry I need you to call the Security Council to a meeting at noon. And find out how Angus Silsbury knew about an Auror mission."

Everyone did as they were told.

Friday, December 2, 2022

_Cardoso, Soto Charged by Supreme Wizarding Court_

_By Daedalus Green_

_Today in a joint press conference British and Irish Minister of Magic, and the Supreme Mugwump reviled that in a secret vote was held yesterday, with representatives from each member nation. The vote was called after information, regarding Michael Walsh's murder was published in The Herald Owl, and confirmed as accurate by our Ministry. The vote was held with representatives of both Chile and Brazil present._

_The room at the ICW's headquarters in Paris is sealed to communication with all governments. This is done only when criminal charges against a member nation are presented. The information for the charges was gathered over a month and a half by British and Irish Aurors. The actions they took, when they were banned outright from Chile, and conducting a secret investigation in Brazil, are protected under the International Statute of Safety and Security. The statute was passed by a vote of each member nation after the defeat of Tom Riddle. The act allows foreign nations to fight the dark arts in other countries, which need assistance. _

_In the case of Mr. Walsh's murder, the governments of Chile and Brazil were non-cooperative with calls from the international magical community to investigate the murder. Only to be found guilty of dark acts against its own citizen and of a foreign nation, in which case the actions of Great Britain and Ireland are in full compliance with the Statute of Safety and Security._

_It is under this pretext and photos taken during two snatchings, the Minister of Magic of Chile and Secretary of Magic of Brazil face charges of conspiracy, kidnapping, and murder. Both men have been removed from power by their national legislatures and temporary leaders have yet to be named, new elections are to be held in January in Brazil and in Chile. _

_This paper would like to thank our Minister for taking these actions with the International Confederation. Bravo Sir, Bravo!_

_Daedalus Green, Politics Editor, the Daily Prophet. _

"Well done, Perce!" Audrey said as he entered the house. She had a proud smile.

"Thank you, love." He gave her a kiss and placed his coat, scarf and hat on a hook by the door.

Percy and Audrey made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat.

Percy took a piece of chicken.

"Lucy sent a letter reminding you that it was a new pair of gloves she wants. Not a work organizer for Christmas this year." She looked at her husband knowingly. "I have no idea what would compel our youngest to clarify in such a manner." She said sarcastically.

Percy did a great impression of his father's 'getting caught' expression. Audrey just nodded once.

"So have you found out who leaked the Auror mission to MW Silsbury?" She asked.

Percy's expression changed to slight annoyance. "No Hermione and Harry are looking into it from different angles. She has the inside dirt on most members, thanks to the Whip. Harry is treating it as an official investigation. He is using Auror and MLEP members to conduct it. So it's a joint effort and not as the bugger Westenberg would put it, a witch-hunt by my lapdog." Percy took another bite.

"It's unbelievable that someone would think Harry to be anyone's lapdog." She commented.

"Westenberg is an unbelievable idiot. Try and kill a Trade Bill over a loss of a quarter percent in one industry we lead globally." He huffed

"Well, don't let him bother you tonight."

"Has Molly been dating?" Percy asked.

"Where did that come from?" Audrey looked at him in an amused way. Percy was not the most emotional man. He was one of the most loving, just not highly emotional.

"Well I was talking to Hermione and Draco over lunch and they were talking about Rose and Scorpius, and I was just wondering… if maybe she told you but not… me."

"Ah, well to be honest she has discussed dating."

"Really!" Percy said in surprise, and to Audrey's delight it was a happy sort of surprise.

"Yes she has, but she isn't dating." Audrey said.

"Oh why not? She's a very good looking young lady, gets it form her mother. I'm sure boys would be lining up to ask her out." This caused his wife to smile and her ears to go pink.

Audrey took a breath. "Thing is, they aren't."

"No?" Percy made a curious face.

"They don't because her dad, is Minister of Magic, Perce." Audrey said in the sweetest voice she could.

"Oh, well I see." Percy felt a little bad about it. Not his job, he loved the job, but it had a side effect he could never have foreseen. He never wanted to stop his daughter from experiencing the flutter of your heart when you have your first kiss. The butterflies you get in your stomach on that first date. Yet, intimidation of these boys may not be a bad thing. "A brave, smart boy will ask her, that's all."

Audrey looked at him in amusement. His face had gone from worry to a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah a boy who's brave enough to ask out the Minister's daughter is probably going to be a very good, very smart young man."

"You know, I think you might be right." She said and they continued to eat.

"Scor! Scor!" Rose called her boyfriend over from the table he and James were playing Exploding Snaps.

"Take my place." Scor said to Mike Finnegan. He walked over to the couch where Rose and Al were sitting.

"What's up?" He said sliding across Rose and Al.

"Really?" Al said and Scor slid off him and pulled Rose onto his lap. Al smiled at his best friend. "Well I'm going to go find Alice. She's got a ton of Owl work. I said would help her."

Scor and Rose nodded.

"We have patrol in an hour. So if you're good with it, let's just sit here. Otherwise I won't have the energy to walk the whole castle." Rose said.

"Evan Dursley and that Ravenclaw bloke, the one fifth year who he's with, they have patrol as well tonight." Scor said. "So maybe we just let them handle the small stuff. We can just ignore the snoggers tonight."

"His name is Jason Denbright, and he and Evan are going out. At least you could get it right if you are going to talk about them, Scor. And as to not moving I was already doing that when I called you over." She said sliding off him and lying down with her head on his lap.

"Oh, his name's Jason?" He asked.

She just shook her head.

Two hours later Rose and Scor were on the second floor.

"I think I need a haircut." Scor said taking his hand and running it through his hair.

"I like it actually. It's cute and messy, but not too long. I'd let it grow. Cut it when we go back home for Christmas."

Scor ran his hand through it one more time. "Yeah, I'll go to Diagon Alley and have it done."

Rose tousled his hair than began to skip ahead of him down the corridor. She began to hum.

Scor caught up to her and they continued to walk well she hummed. Scor began to sing the lines.

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_The answer's there _

_So, just look in her eyes_

And before he could start the next line she pinned him to the wall and kissed him. It was sudden and unexpected it took Scor a few moments to remember to kiss back.

"Oy! You two!" Someone shouted.

The sound of the words barely registering to Scor, he kept kissing her and ignored them.

"Hey. Break it up and get to…"

Scor and Rose separated and looked in the direction of the voice.

"…bed" Evan Dursley said very quietly realizing that it was his fellow prefects, who were on patrol as well.

"Dursley, are you sure about that?" Rose asked him with a very innocent yet devilish smile.

"Well…" He looked at the boy next to him.

Jason was tall with light blonde hair, green eyes and was very clearly into the way he looked. Or maybe it was just natural to him, but every hair, every, everything was in its perfectly styled and intended place. Evan was like Scor, just naturally good looking, messy or neat.

"Well sorry to both of you." Jason said very politely. "We were just doing the job."

"A prefect's duty, no worries mate." Scor said. "Though I would have liked to continue that snog, mind you."

Rose blushed.

"Sorry Scor. If I knew, we would have just let you be." Evan said.

"Anyway." Jason said taking Evan by the hand. "We should get moving, almost done with patrol."

"You're Jason?" Scor asked and he nodded.

"I'm Scor, this is Rose"

"I know who you are, nice to meet you both." Jason said. "We should get going though."

Scor nodded and they walked away holding hand.

"So you were kissing me I do believe." Scor said hoping she might pick up where they had left off.

"I do believe so." She said and for the next five minutes they stayed in a very intense snog.

Once they finally stopped it took both of them a minute to regain their senses and surroundings properly.

"So for every time I sing, do I get a snog like that?" Scor joked.

"No, just when you sing, Magic Works." She said seriously.

"I'll remember that, come on its late and I'm getting tired of walking." He took put his arm around her shoulder and she around his waist.

"Onward!" She said and pointed ahead of them.

"So we go home on the 21st. Are you going to be working for your mum starting on the 22nd?"

Rose thought for a moment. "I work the 22nd and 23rd then the 27th to the 30th. What about you? I don't want lunch with Mum, Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy. As fun as they are, I would rather spend it with you."

He smiled. "Well you are in luck, I have the same schedule. I will see you every day of break."

"Good." She said. "I may even get my parents to let you use the spare bedroom at our house, since you are going to be on the same schedule as me the whole time anyway." She smiled up at him. "I just need to convince Dad we are serious. Not just a silly school romance."

Scor remembered what her father said. He had given the boy is permission and blessing to marry her. "I think it will be less of an issue than you think it will."

"What makes you sound so sure?" Her father could be stubborn.

"I just am." He smiled very happily. It would be good for her to see Ron act accepting, without any knowledge of his permission and blessing. Mostly because if Rose knew her father had thought it necessary to give any boy permission for anything regarding herself, Rose would cause enough hell to raise the dead.

"I think that kiss messed something up in your brain, Scor."

Tuesday, December 20, 2022

"Hey Al, do you have a spare duffel, I can't find mine." Terry asked.

Terry, Simon, John and Lucas shared the dorm with Al and Scor.

"Yeah, you can use mine. I'll go use the extra one Alice brought." Al said and tossed the boy the bag.

Terry is black, average height, fairly muscular, and always had a girl. He was terrible at flying, and preferred football. His dad is a muggle and they share a love of the sport.

"Thanks mate!" Terry called as Al left to get one of the girls to let him up into the girl's dorm. "Simon heads up." And Terry kicked him the football he was playing with.

"Hey any of you seen my comb?" Lucas called emerging from the bathroom.

He was very clearly Greek, his parents moved to Great Britain after the war. He was good looking, average build and height, but had that exotic thing a lot of the girls liked, but was a true Brit.

"Yeah." Terry said. "I grabbed it accidently." He tossed it to Lucas.

He caught it. "Thanks." He tossed it into his bag. "So, Scor, how far have you gotten with Rose?"

"Yeah!" John said from the other side of the room, he was tall, skinny and had brown hair, light skin.

"Look, that's kinda between me and her, I really won't tell you." Scor wasn't offended at being asked, it was just that he was not going to share that part of his life with anyone but Rose. Not that they had done more than kiss, which wasn't bad, rather wonderful actually.

"Me thinks he's a virgin." Simon said. He made an innocent face with his long blonde hair whipped over a shoulder.

"Look, it's just something I want between only me and her." Scor said as he continued to fill his bag. It was only two weeks and his nice clothes for the Ministry were at home, so it was just the comfortable stuff he was packing.

"Alright, let's give the bloke some room." Terry said and gave Scor a pat on the back. "No worries mate, I got you."

Five hundred miles south, in Whitehall, London, under the Old War Office, Westenberg and Silsbury were talking.

"So you are sure Potter and Weasley still don't know about the contact in Magical Transportation? If they find out where I got that information, Weasley could have my seat dissolved." Silsbury said sitting in one of the chairs in Westenberg's office.

Westenberg was sitting on the couch. "She won't because your support is too strong. If she did that she would only drive your support higher. Your county voted heavily for Knighton, you backed him. Weasley backed the Minister, their family. You would only win the seat back, and she would look like a fool." He said almost lazily.

"But if they found out how I got the information, it was highly illegal. If that got out, I would be finished. Regardless of the support I have at home now."

Silsbury looked very nervous, and well, he was.

"Calm down man. No one is going to find out." Westenberg said losing some of his patients with this mess of a wizard.

"Yes, sorry Francis. You're right. I'm over reacting." Silsbury took a few calming breaths. They were not steady ones. This was a side effect, not nerves.

"Syrup of Hellebore is awfully expensive isn't it, Angus?" Westenberg was not sure about it when he first approached Silsbury for help attacking the Minister. Yet as the weeks drew on it was clear, a tell-tale sign of using Syrup of Hellebore. The fumes made one fall into a deeply relaxed state, and increased brain function. Take enough and your brain just stops working all together.

"Francis…?" Silsbury's eyes grew wide and he went pail.

"Is it worth it? They say it makes a good wizard brilliant, if that's so you must be a genius."

"Francis you must believe me. I haven't got a problem. I'm not addicted. I just use it occasionally, for recreational purposes." Silsbury shot off.

"I completely understand." Francis said in a voice of false sympathy. "This might sound terribly old fashion, but isn't it illegal?"

"Oh, Francis, I can quit any time I like." Silsbury said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't lie to me." Francis stood over Silsbury. "It would be terrible if Weasley and Potter found out where that Auror information came from, and how it was obtained."

"I'm not a well man, Francis." Silsbury's voice shook. "I, I'll do anything, anything. Tell me. Just tell me what you want."

"You know, I must have a soft spot for you, Angus. I'll tell you what. I'll keep this Auror business quiet, and in return I want your complete, unquestioning loyalty. To me personally, I need someone I can trust. You know to keep an eye on things in the Assembly, and to help out in general."

"Oh yes Francis, anything." Silsbury looked highly relived.

"Good, now listen to me very carefully."


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday, December 20, 2022

"Oh, Francis, I can quit any time I like." Silsbury said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't lie to me." Francis stood over Silsbury. "It would be terrible if Weasley and Potter found out where that Auror information came from, and how it was obtained."

"I'm not a well man, Francis." Silsbury's voice shook. "I, I'll do anything, anything. Tell me. Just tell me what you want."

"You know, I must have a soft spot for you, Angus. I'll tell you what. I'll keep this Auror business quiet, and in return I want your complete, unquestioning loyalty. To me personally, I need someone I can trust. You know to keep an eye on things in the Assembly, and to help out in general."

"Oh yes Francis, anything." Silsbury looked highly relived.

"Good, now listen to me very carefully."

Wednesday, December 21, 2022

"You got everything?" Neville asked Alice.

"Yup, Al's got my bag." She said.

"Where is he?"

"He's getting a compartment for some of us." She said.

"Alright well I'll be with your mother when you guys get in. You're staying at the house with us tonight. Then you can stay at Harry's, or Al can stay with us. So let your mother and I know when you get to King's Cross." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"No problem, Daddy. I'll see you and mum in a few hours."

He let go of her and she made her way down the path to where Rose, Scor, James, Cassidy, Louis, Meredith, Frank, and Lisa were waiting for her.

"Your dad doesn't take the train?" Lisa asked. She, Frank and her Ravenclaw friends sat together most of the time they were on the Express.

They all got into one of the carriages.

"No he apparates. That way he can finish organizing the green houses for the break when school is quiet. He goes home, picks up mum and they meet us."

"Oh that's neat. Though having a parent at school would tend to make me behave too much." She said and gave Frank a hug.

"Well it isn't like he stays over the weekends. He goes home before dinner on Fridays and isn't back until after breakfast on Mondays."

"You know I never knew where he went." She said. Everyone else looked at her skeptically. "No really. I didn't."

"Yeah, we get Hagrid as head of house during weekends." James said. "It's awesome. He's so chill with everything."

"You just mean because he can't get into the common room fast enough to bust up parties." Rose said.

"Hey, I never see you complain." Louis said.

"Well I think it's nice having Dad here." Alice said. "Makes it easy to be away from home. Even if he wasn't here, I'd still have Al and all of you and the girls in my year."

They arrived at the station a few minutes later.

"Where is he?" Scor asked.

"Probably got distracted and started reading one of Vic's old Healer training books." James said.

"There he is." Frank pointed.

"You guys have a hard time seeing the idiot flailing out of the window?" Al called referring to himself.

"And here I thought you were just an idiot. I never realized you flailed too." James said as they all got into the train carriage, and the compartment.

"Your house or mine?" Alice said taking a seat on Al's lap.

"Oh um. Well I guess your's. Since we are all going to Christmas then New Years at the Burrow anyway." He said

"That's what I thought you'd say." She got off his lap and sat next to him.

Several hours later the train was only a few minutes from King's Cross.

"Rosie… hey Rosie you should get up, were almost there." Scor said as he gently rubbed her arm. She was sitting asleep on his lap and against the wall of the compartment. He loved to watch her sleep. The way her eyes would move under her lids or the way she lightly crinkled her perfectly freckled nose.

She stirred a bit. The sound of James and Louis playing one last game of Exploding Snaps seemed to wake her up fully. She stretched and gave Scor a kiss.

"Hey, Rosie. Um we're all here." Said Meredith.

"Oh, I know." Rose said as if it were nothing.

The train began to slow.

"Time to get the bags, Al." James said and the brother's began taking everyone's bags down for them.

They were now on the platform, having just exited the train. "Well, we'll see you guys after break." Frank said. He and his parents were spending the holiday with Lisa's family. They were engaged, and both families were making the most of it.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Scor took Rose's hand and looked at Al and Alice. "Let's find our parents."

"Al, tell Mum and Dad that Louis and I are taking the girls to their parent's." James called as he and Cassidy left into the crowd of people, Louis and Meredith had taken off right after Frank left with Lisa.

"Yeah, don't take too long or Dad will start to hunt you, he hates waiting."

James just waved in acknowledgement. He was receiving looks from other parents as was Al. They both looked very much like their father.

"Come on." Al said.

After a minute of searching they spotted a group of very important looking people. All of whom were reviving looks of awe from the crowd.

"Mum!" Rose called and pulled away from Scor and hugged her mother.

"What am I?" Ron asked. "Old pumpkin juice?"

"No you were talking to Hu and Fred." She said giving him a hug.

Scor was being hugged by his mother. His father was holding his shoulder and talking to him. Both had big smiles.

"James and Louis are what?" Scor heard in a loud voice. "I swear if I only had one of you to get, I would have told Bill to just…" Harry's voice disappeared into the noise of the platform.

"Now we have dinner with your grandparents tonight. I think we should get your hair cut before seeing them. Your Granddad would just make a fuss if we didn't." Astoria said.

"Yeah, Rose liked it a bit long, but need it cut." He said. His father had gone over and was talking with Ron. James and Louis came over. The Potters plus Louis said their goodbye and left, as did the Longbottom, and Finnegan troops.

"You look very cute sweetheart, but if you are working for your father a bit over break, you should have it cut nicely."

"Stori, Scorpius." Draco called them over.

"Rose asked if you would be able to say with us from Friday until the first. You may if your parent's would be alright with it." Ron said.

"And we would love to have you all for dinner on Friday." Hermione said.

"Ronniekins, Perce were taking off, everyone else, nice seeing you, and all that." With that George and Lee Jordon's families left.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Scorpius can stay over, of course." Astoria said.

"Wonderful." Hermione said. "Well, we best get going."

Rose heard her mother and without caring she kissed Scor in front of both their parents, who pretended to be too busy saying goodbye to one another to notice.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and he just nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." He said to her.

Friday, December 23, 2022

"Scorpius, do you have the file on the U.S. international portkey regulations?" Draco asked. Scor was on the one of the couches and using the coffee table to organize several files on North American countries international transport regualtions.

"Uh…" He looked through them then got up and looked at the other couch, which had more files on it. "Yeah, right here." He gave it to his father sitting behind his desk.

"Thanks." He said taking it and opened it and looked for something. Then wrote something on the paper he was reading before taking the file.

Scor sat back down and the office door opened.

David Phillips walked in. "Draco I have the report from Magical Transportation, on…" he opened it. "International Portkey use for September 1st to December 1st."

"Thanks David." Draco said taking it.

David turned and looked at Scor. "Having fun with those?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, loads." Scor said rolling his eyes.

"Well good, doing it the muggle way teaches a real appreciation for magic." David said.

"Dave, you could sort these in a minute, why can't I sit in one of your meetings?" Scor asked.

"Because that is what I asked you to do." Draco cut in.

David smiled. "Maybe later." He said quietly giving a wink, then left to the outer office.

"Dad, why do you have me going through a bunch of International Portkey regulation files?"

"I can't tell you, it's above your pay grade." Draco said without looking up.

"But I'm not getting paid." Scor said.

"Exactly." Draco came back with a smile.

Scor rolled his eyes again, only an hour left and he would be with Rose.

"Mum, the same typo is in this draft, as the one I saw yesterday." Rose said to Hermione.

They were in her office which was similar to Draco's. The difference was that instead of two couches and coffee table to entertain other heads of state or diplomats. Hermione had a conference table used by Wizengamot members when she held small meetings. Rose was using it now to go through a new bill that takes the tax surpluses and automatically uses them to help the bottom earners. Those who fell below the poverty line, was seven percent of the population. It was average for most countries. Poverty was lessened thanks to magic, but nothing is ever perfect.

"The typist must have missed it." Hermione said. "Would it change the language or intention of the bill?"

"No, but it still needs to be fixed." Rose said making a not with her quill. She used blue ink not red. That way it would be even more noticeable.

"I agree." Hermione said. "Is that the only correction?"

"Should be, I can't find another mistake." Rose closed the draft, it was maybe fifty pages. Hermione was too smart to allow a bill filled with loopholes and ridiculous entitlements to see paper. She was about doing the right thing and being honest about it.

"Rosie, if you're happy with it. You can take it to Margret."

Rose got up and walked into the outer office.

"Hey Rose." Margret said as she sorted through several thick binders. Almost all the papers had the Wizengamot seal.

"Mum told me to hand this to you." Rose held out the draft of the bill.

Margret took it and thumbed through it. "Only one mistake?"

"Yeah." Yeah Rose said.

"Well I'll have them fix it and send a corrected copy for the 27th when we get back."

"Ok I'll go tell mum." Rose went back into her mother's office.

Hermione was putting files into neat stacks and putting papers into her briefcase.

"Margret said that she's going to send it to be corrected and the new draft will be here on the 27th."

"Great, sweetie, grab your coat and bag. I'm going home a bit early to make sure Dad has not burned down the house cooking dinner." She came from around her desk. "I lock the office myself so you can come home with me, or see if Mr. Malfoy will let you wait with him and Scorpius. If not just go and ask an Uncle to let you use the floo in his office."

Rose gathered her things. "I'll go see if Mr. Malfoy will let me wait with him and Scor." She said excited at the chance to see him early, even if it was only by a half-hour.

"Alright let's go then." They walked into the outer office. "Margret, I'm done for the day. You can go whenever you're ready to." Hermione taped her wand to the door and a lock clicked.

"Oh, wonderful. I'll see you after Christmas. Hermione, Rose."

Hermione and Rose walked into the hall. It still had people going back and forth, many had their things and were heading home a little early.

"Ah, Madam Chief Warlock." A voice said from behind them. It sent an odd nervous chill down Rose's spine. They stopped and turned around.

A man with very neat white hair and a black suit that looked fairly expensive stood behind them. He was tall and in fairly good shape. Something about him was giving Rose a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, he was immediately untrustworthy to her.

"Member Westenberg." Hermione said in a cold voice.

Then it hit Rose. This was the man that had been causing trouble for her uncle, the one who was now head of the opposition in the Wizengamot.

"This must be your, daughter?" Westenberg asked.

"Yes, this is Rose. Rose, this is Francis Westenberg." Hermione said.

He extended a hand to Rose. She shook it. "I work with your mother."

"Perhaps that's an overstatement." Rose said and let go of his hand.

Westenberg looked surprised for the briefest of moments, his smile remained. "Ah, well."

"Francis I'm afraid Rose and I must be going." Hermione said cutting off the conversation seeing full well where it could lead.

"Of course." Westenberg said with a smile and a nod, then left.

Hermione and Rose walked toward the lift.

"Rose as well done as your little move was, I do have to work around some of these people every day. I can't have a war escalate off of your words, no matter how warranted they may be."

"I'm sorry, Mum." Rose apologized. But he was… Well she wasn't sure, but Rose was no fan. "Really I am." She said

"Thank you." Hermione said as they entered the one of the lifts. They had gotten one that was just them. And Hermione pressed the button for level five and the lift went down.

The sickly sweet voice announced the floor and the doors opened.

Rose stepped out. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun." Hermione said and the lift doors closed.

Rose walked along the corridor and passed several groups of people that seemed to be in very important conversations, no matter that the general employees only had twenty something minutes of work left before they could leave.

"Rosie!" A voice said from a group that passed her.

She turned. "Uncle Charlie!" She said and gave him a very big hug. The rest of his group stopped walking but kept their conversation going. Charlie was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Controls of Magical Creatures.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mum just left, so I'm going to invade the Mr. Malfoy's office and wait with Scor until we can leave. Don't you work one floor up?"

"Cool and Yeah I do. I just had a meeting with the Deputy Foreign Secretary for International Trade. We have are having some issues with some Demiguise from a Mongolian fellow, but I have to run. I still have a lot to finish if I want the next three days off." He gave her a hug. "I'll see you at the Burrow."

"Bye." She called as he headed over to his group, they continued to walk and talk.

Rose headed a bit further down the hall and found the large outer office to Mr. Malfoy's. It had several desks and several people working. There was a desk very close to the door to his personal office.

"Hi, Uhm, I'm Rose Weasley." She said to the man who looked up at her. "I was wondering…"

"Say no more Ms. Weasley." He stood and extended his hand. "I'm David Phillips. Scorpius has been talking about you nonstop for the last two days. Let me just tell them you're here."

He got up and opened the door. "Sir, Ms. Weasley."

She heard Draco, "You don't have to announce her, let Hermione in man."

"Not Hermione sir, Rose." David said.

Rose heard the sound of papers fall and a scrabble of feet. Scor appeared looking out of the door around David, who moved to let the boy pass.

"Rosie!" He said and ran up to her, and picked her up in a hug.

She giggled and he let her down. "You just saw me at lunch."

"Yeah, but I like seeing you." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Eh-hem." David made a cough sound. "This is an office of the Ministry. A little self-control might be warranted."

Rose and Scor separated and laughed.

Scor led her into his Father's office. Draco was at the desk writing in a file, he looked up when he heard them enter.

"Rose, how are you." He said standing up and extended a hand.

She gave it a quick shake. "I'm good. Would it be alright if I stayed with you until you're ready to go to my parent's house?"

"That's fine. Is your mother with you, I had a question." He asked.

"No she went home to help Dad."

"Oh, well I'll ask her later then. If you wouldn't mind helping Scorpius with those files, I need them sorted, and we have about twenty minutes until I wanted to leave." He motioned to the couch and table with several boxes of files neatly stacked. There were only a few that had not been put away.

"Yeah, sure." Rose said and she put her things down, and then took a seat next to Scor.

"He's had me going through International Floo and Portkey regulations all day." Scor said in a low voice. "It's bloody ridiculous."

"It may be, but I need it done." His father said without even looking up from his quill.

"Do you have an Extendable Ear or something?" Scor asked looking around Rose at his father.

"No, just a parent's ear." Draco said.

Scor leaned back and showed Rose what he was doing and she began to help.

"So I ran into that Westenberg bloke." She said. "Very slimy if you ask me."

"Really?" He said. "I've been down here the last two days."

"Yeah he's, well something dirty. I just felt like I needed a shower after meeting him. I even opened my mouth to him in front of Mum."

"Oh Rose, you didn't." Draco said looking up at them.

Rose turned to Draco. "It wasn't bad, just a small slip. After what he's said about my family, it just came out."

"Well try and let it be a onetime thing, please. He likes to collect information and enemies. I really would like the both of you to remain out of his knowledge as anything other than just students." Draco smiled at them.

"Yeah, you have a point. I'll hold it in." She said and Draco gave a nod.

Fifteen minutes later Rose and Scor had the last file put away. He was lying on the couch with her holding her. Draco was still scribbling in his file.

"Dad, are we going soon? We've been done for like…" He looked at his watch. "Almost ten minutes."

"One second." Draco scribbled something and closed the file. He got up and walked out of the office with it, then came in without it. "Alright you two, grab your things."

They jumped off the couch and had their belongings in hand.

"Level Eight, Atrium" The voice in the lift said and the doors opened. Everyone in the lift got out. The three of them walked past the apparition point.

"Alright, we'll just use side-along." Draco took Scor's arm, and Scor had Rose's hand. "Ready?"

The nodded and with a pop they were standing in the yard of a very pleasant and modest country house, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was made of stone, with two floors and ivy going up the sides. There was a small garden and a garage next to the house. It was the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

The smell of food was wafting from the chimney and windows of the kitchen. Rose was still holding Scor's hand as she pulled him forward and into the house.

"Hello? We're here." She called after opening the wooden front door. To the right was the living room. There a fire was burning in the fireplace. The mantel was full of Weasley and Potter family pictures. On both sides of the fireplace were large shelves filled with at least a thousand or more books. Two couches faced one another and a small table was between them. On the wall near the window were two chairs for reading, and the other wall had more shelves with tons of moving pictures.

"Hello sweetheart." Ron said getting up from one of the couches and gave Rose a hug, then gave Scor a clasp on the shoulder. "Ah, Draco nice to see you." He said and shook his hand. "The Hermione kicked me out of the kitchen and Astoria just got here. She's in there too." Ron gestured to the kitchen.

"Well let's sit and discuss important things as men do, and of course I mean Quidditch." Draco joked.

"Yes, quite." Ron said and let out a laugh. He looked at Scor. "I put the things your mother brought in the spare bedroom."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Scor said.

"Come on." Rose tugged him up the stairs which were right across from the front door.

They got up the landing. To the left were her parent's bedroom, her mother's office and the bathroom Rose and Hugo share. To the left was Hugo's room, Rose's room and the spare bedroom. Rose's bedroom was at the end of the hall Hugo's on the left and the spare on the right.

"I'm going to just put my jacket down." Scor said. He opened the door and tossed it onto the bed he was going to use. Then followed Rose into her room.

She had a record player on playing a rock song, and shut the door after he got into the room.

"So when did you get a new…" He was cut off as she launched into a very intense snog. Scor wrapped his arms around her and lead her to the bed. She had her hands in his hair and he had is on her back. Slowly she fell backwards and he was lying on top of her. All sense of time disappeared.

The door opened with a bang, Hugo's typical entrance into Rose's room. "Ugh guys!"

"Hugo! Why didn't you knock?" Rose said breaking her lips away from Scor's. They both stared at Hugo.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Mum says dinner is ready." He never had a vengeful side. He could have used catching them as blackmail, but he just didn't think like that.

Scor got off Rose and helped her up. "Thanks, we'll be down in a minute." Scor said.

Hugo nodded and left the room.

"That was wonderful, Hermione." Astoria said as she and Draco were put on their coats.

"Thanks a lot for dinner. We need to do this again." Draco said to Hermione and Ron. "Scorp, we'll see you in a few days, Happy Christmas." He gave his son a hug.

"Be a good boy, I don't want to hear about any trouble you caused." Astoria said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Yes mother." He said

"Happy Christmas everyone." Astoria said and she and Draco left.

"Scor and I are going to be in my room." Rose said taking Scor's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"Keep it above the waist. Or be safe about it. I'm too young for grandchildren!" Ron called after them joking.

"Ronald!" Hermione said giving his chest a light whack.

"Oh I don't think they would do something stupid." Ron said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, you have her on the potion."

"It's not foolproof." She said.

"Well, their smart, and I trust both of them." Ron said.

Hermione gave him a look. "Since when do you trust a boy near Rose?"

"Since he's been the only boy to her since she's liked boys. He's the same way with her. They're in love. The real kind, like you and me, and I just want them happy. That is what we spent a year in a tent for after all." He said sitting down with her in the living room.

"Really?" She said a bit surprised at his answer.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday, December 24, 2022

It was just past four in the morning and Scor was asleep in the spare bedroom at Rose's house. He had been in Rose's room until just before midnight. Where they had been listening to her new record player, which he had tried asking about before dinner, but was caught in an unexpected but much appreciated snog. They had been listening to their favorite songs, danced, joked, laughed, cuddled. All until Scor realized the time and thought it might be a good idea to go to sleep so they have enough energy for the day. He had changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth, before climbing into the comfortable bed and falling asleep.

He was asleep when the door opened slowly and let out a creek. Scor stirred a bit. Then the bed shifted and it rolled Scor awake.

"Rosie?" He asked the female figure in the dark.

"Yes, stay quiet." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she closed the door.

"Cuddling with you." She said and climbed into the bed with him. "Scoot over."

He did as he was told. She had her back to him and he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her. "Am I going to be in trouble in the morning?"

She didn't respond right away. "No, I wouldn't think so. I'm in your room. If anything I'd be the one in trouble."

"Well than, let's not get caught. They might think we were doing things." He said.

"Maybe..." She began "Maybe, it could be more than just a thought?" She rolled to face him.

He was now fairly awake.

She gave him a kiss. "Maybe we could do more than snog?" She said very innocently.

"Yeah…" Scor said and he leaned in and kissed her.

It was now several hours later, about eight-thirty in the morning.

"Rose." A muffled voice said. Then there was a knock on a door, but not the one to Scor's room. "Rosie? Are you decent?" Her mother asked.

Then the door to a room opened.

"Rosie?" She asked louder.

Rose jumped up with a start. Scor had been asleep holding her when she sat up with a start.

"Rosie?" What are you…?" He started but was cut off.

"Where is my shirt?" She looked around and found it on the floor next to where she was. She only had a pair of panties on, so she reached over the side grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

"Mum's looking for me." She said almost in a panic.

Just then the door knocked. "Scor…" it opened a crack. "Have you seen…?" But she stopped at the noise of surprise Rose had made. Hermione knew that sound anywhere. The door opened and there was Scor in just boxers and Rose in just a shirt and panties sitting on the bed with the sheet pulled back. Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed leaving and closing the door. "Breakfast is ready so, just come down when your, well… breakfast is ready when you are." She said through the door. And the sound of footsteps indicated she left.

Rose put her head in her hands and bluntly said. "She's going to think we had shagged."

Scor, who had been just as mortified at being caught in the situation burst into laughter at the statement.

"No she is, and she'll tell Dad." Rose said embarrassed.

"So, would you be embarrassed to have shagged me, you seemed to like the other stuff." He said with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Scor. Never embarrassed, I only want, have ever wanted you. It's that my Mum caught us." She said a bit calmer.

"Well she didn't really catch us. To do that she would have needed to come in a few hours ago."

She let out a chuckle and smiled at him. She smelled like Sugar Quills, her favorite candy because it combined sweets and books, two of her most favorite things.

"Well we should go down. I'm sure they know we're up." He said.

"You aren't embarrassed?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I'm with you and I love you. Like I said months ago, everyone else's opinion on what we do does not matter. As long as you'll have me I'm there."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

Five minutes later a dressed Rose and Scor entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. They looked a little timid but not embarrassed.

This made Ron break out into laughter. "Calm down. We aren't mad."

Hermione looked at them with a smile. "Really we aren't. I was just embarrassed I should have realized, and let you come down on your own, but I didn't. Sorry."

Scor and Rose relaxed and gave small smiles.

"Now Rose, scrambled eggs. And Scorp, these pancakes have no egg and haven't touched anything I cooked one on." Hermione said. Scor was very allergic to eggs.

She put their food on plates and handed them the food.

"Thanks, I know I can be hard to cook for." Scor said.

"It's never any trouble at all." Hermione said.

"It really isn't that hard once you've done it before." Ron said to him. "Like last night. The whole meal, egg-free, and it came out perfectly."

Scor smiled at this. Ron was good at getting people to smile. Apparently he was a bit of a git until the war, and the loss of his brother. Getting someone to smile was his way of remembering Fred. It was why he quit being an Auror after the last Death Eater was caught, and went to work at the joke shop with George.

"Where is Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I gave him something to test out while you were cooking." Ron said and stood up from his plate. "I'll get him."

"I swear either Ron never grew up or Hugo is his clone." Hermione said.

"As an outside, I'd say a bit of both." Scor said and Rose and Hermione let out small chuckles.

"Scor do you want some sausage? You really should have some protein." Rose said.

"Oh, yes the sausage was made on the pan with your pancakes, its safe for you." Hermione said.

Scor took a couple. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Weasley."

"Absolutely, dear." She said.

Just then Hugo and a guilty looking Ron stepped into the kitchen. "Um… Love. I can't get it off." Ron said.

"Get what off?" Hermione said and looked at him then to Hugo. "What happened to your face?" She asked loudly.

Scor and Rose looked up at Hugo. His face had a big scorch mark that looked like something exploded right in front of his nose.

"It was a new product." Ron explained. "It's supposed to come off with water but, it won't."

"Did you try Scougify?" She asked.

"Yeah, it won't work." Ron said.

"Mum is it going to come off, or do I have to walk around like this?" Hugo asked.

"I'll get it off. I have some potions I can try, come on young man." Hugo followed her.

They were to be at the Burrow for Christmas Eve around three.

"Scorpius! Rose! Hugo! Let's go!" Ron called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Rose called from the bathroom. She was putting on lipstick.

Scor had been in Hugo's room where they were discussing the Quidditch season. They trooped down the stairs. Hugo had a polo shirt and jeans. Scor had a button down white shirt jeans and a black blazer.

"Well don't both of you look lovely." Hermione said and rubbed some dirt from Hugo's nose.

"Mum…" He said pulling away and rubbing where she just had.

"What's taking her so…" Ron started but dropped off as she came down the stairs. "Good let's go."

It was now ten after three.

"Wow." Scor said quietly but loud enough for her to hear it.

Hermione gave them both a sweet look. "Sweetheart you look positively beautiful."

Rose was wearing a pair of gray jeans and a blue shirt that matched her eyes with a light sweater. Her makeup was perfect, her eyes were mesmerizing. She had this spell on Scor since first year and he was happy to be under it, always.

"Thank you, Mum." Rose said to her mother who walked over to the floo. "Looking good, Scor." She said and gave him a kiss.

"If I'm not interrupting." Ron said to the couple.

"Alright Daddy." Rose said exasperatedly. "He just wants to see baby Remus." She whispered to Scor who nodded.

Hermione then Ron stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"Well, see you on the other side." Hugo said and did the same.

"After you." Scor said and Rose stepped into the floo.

Scor waited a moment, then grabbed a small handful of floo powder from the pot. "The Burrow." He said and was in the fireplace of the Burrow immediately. It was a fast trip as the Burrow was only a mile away from Ron and Hermione's house.

Scor stepped out of the fireplace and was faced with a house packed with people. The Burrow's living room was enlarged from when Ron was Scor's age and a large dining room had been added to sit everyone. It all looked as if it was originally built with the rest of the house, and as Harry had originally thought upon seeing the house, it was perfect, it was home.

His parent's house was a bit too rich for Scor. His Aunt Daphne and Uncle Blaise's home was very, cold, in Scor's opinion. He and his parents had grown more and more distant from them, as did his mother's parents. His Aunt and Uncle did not agree with the rest of the family growing very close to the Weasley's and Potters. They had no children and only ever saw the rest of the family during Christmas. The last time Scor had ever seen them was the Christmas after his fourth year, when his Uncle Blaise had lost it over Scor being best friends with a Potter and Weasley. Tension has been growing every year since Scor was sorted into Gryffindor. So last year Scor's mother suggested that Draco might want to spend Christmas with his friends. Draco completely agreed.

"There he is!" Said Teddy and gave Scor a hug with some slaps on the back. "Looking good. You wouldn't be trying to impress a certain Weasley witch would you?"

Scor smiled. "Every day."

Ted laughed. "Well then, I'm with you there. I want you to see your godson." He looked at where Victoire was sitting with Remus on the couch. She was surrounded by her sister, mother, aunts, and most of the female cousins. "Ah, well perhaps in a little bit." Ted shrugged.

Scor had been asked to be Godfather a week before he was to head back to school. He happily accepted.

"Alright there, Scorpius." A gruff voice said as a large hand gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Scor turned around. "Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid was in his now famous moleskin coat. "Dropped 'Professor' have we?" He said.

Scor was taken a little off guard. "Oh, I. Uhm…"

"'m only messing with ya!" Hagrid said and Ted laughed. "Since when have I ever made ya call me Professor?"

Scor smiled. "Have you seen Rose? Or Al maybe?" He asked.

Hagrid looked around. "Rose is in the kitchen. Don't know about Al."

"Ok, thanks Hagrid." Scor said.

Hagrid turned to Ted. "That article in the Prophet on yer cure was right brilliant."

"Thanks, I was…" Ted started to say but Scor had left for the kitchen and didn't hear the rest.

"Scor good to see you." Charlie said and gave him a pat on the back.

"You too." Scor said and Charlie passed him.

"Hey, Scorp." George said standing with Bill.

"George, Bill." Scor shook their hands.

"Treating our niece properly?" Bill asked seriously. His scared face adding effect.

Scor looked nervous, had he done something wrong? Did they know about this morning? He didn't think so.

But Bill broke into a smile and George laughed.

"See I still got it." Bill said to George. Then turned back to Scor. "Sorry Scorp. George thought I couldn't pull the tough father thing now I'm a granddad."

"No, you still have it." Scor said relaxing a little.

"Alright thanks for playing the victim. Rose is just over there." George said pointing over his shoulder.

Scor nodded and walked into the kitchen where Molly, Rose's grandmother, and Rose were talking, while Molly dressed a turkey.

"Hey." Scor said announcing his presence.

"Hi." Rose said going over to him and took hold of his arm still listening to her grandmother tell her about Arthurs newest muggle artifact. This time she actually enjoyed it. They were trying golf. Molly said it's quite fun, and not very dangerous, worst thing is a broken window from a bad swing. She looked up at where Rose had been and turned where she was with Scor.

Molly gave a happy cry. "Oh you two are so precious." She whipped her hands and gave them a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Scor said as he was hugged.

"Grandmum, you have seen us together for years." Rose said as Molly let go.

"Yes, but now you are really together, dear." Molly said going back to the bird.

"Well we should go see Remus." Rose said.

"Oh he is so cute looks like a little Ted with red hair and blue eyes." Molly said. "Not a metamorphmargus and no werewolf in him. Last night was a full moon, his first and they had him at St. Mungo's just in case, and he's totally fine." She was very happy.

"That's great." Scor smiled. He had been too nervous about that to ask Ted, but with Ted having cured lycanthropy, Remus was going to be fine no matter what.

This cure is the single biggest breakthrough in Healing since Wolfsbane, bigger even than that. Ted was going to receive the Order of Merlin, First Class from the British and Irish Ministry. He was receiving the Warlock Healing Medal, from the U.S. Department of Magic, and various other awards from more than one hundred Magical Governments. From the International Confederation of Wizards, it was the Healer's Cross, the highest award in the field of Healing and Potions Research. This was all publicized in the every news outlet in Britain and the world. Scor was extremely proud of his cousin.

Scor and Rose walked through a bunch of people until they reached the living room. Vic still had a large group around her and Remus.

"Hey Auntie Andy." Scor said going up to Andromeda Tonks.

"Scorpius." She said and gave him a big hug. "Your godson I beautiful." She said looking into Scor's eyes. His features gave hints to his Grandmother, Narcissa. She and Lucius had died in Azkaban trying to escape after the Dementors had been banned.

"Rose, you look lovely. Has my nephew been a good boyfriend or do we need to shape him up." Andromeda asked jokingly.

"Scor's perfect in every way." Rose said looking at him. She had one hand in his and the other on his forearm. She thought of last night. "He's absolutely amazing."

Andromeda smile then turned to Victoire. "Vic, Scorpius and Rose would like to meet Remus." She said.

Everyone turned and looked at them.

"The happy couple is here?" Dominque said jokingly.

"Right here, Dom." Rose said.

"Oh you two, I knew it. I told your mother." Ginny said referring to Hermione. "Fleur didn't I say."

"Yes, we thought it was bound to happen." Fleur agreed. Her accent had gotten less pronounced over the years. "Come here and say hello to my Grandson." She said with a small tear. At forty-six she was still as beautiful as Victoire and Dominique.

Rose and Scor walked over to the couch. Lily, Molly, Roxanne and Lucy all moved and headed off to do something else. Rose let go of Scor and stood by her mother. Andromeda pulled Scor over to where she had been.

Remus had a crop of Weasley red hair, his eyes were closed and he was wrapped in a blanket with a little hat covering most of his head and hair. He was in Vic's arms. She looked delighted, tired but delighted.

Vic looked at Scor and Rose. "Would you guys like to hold him?" She asked.

"Oh… yeah." Scor said nervously. He had never held a baby.

"Absolutely." Rose said.

Fleur and Dom moved over to make room for them to sit next to Vic.

Rose sat next to her and Scor next to Rose.

"Be very careful with him, hold him like this." Vic said showing them, and then handed him over to Rose.

She took him and held him so naturally. At first Scor was only looking at Remus. His godson was perfect, cute and very soundly asleep. Yet Scor began to notice something a little more intimate, the way Rose looked with a baby in her arms. How natural she looked, how she smiled at having Remus in her arms. If Scor wasn't already convinced he was going to marry her and have a bunch of kids with her this would have easily done it.

"…Scor?" A voice said. It was Rose.

"What?" He said and looked up at her face.

"Do you want to hold him?" She said.

"Yeah, yes." He said and she carefully handed him Remus.

He looked down at the little boy. It was amazing the innocence and fragility of him.

"Smile." Someone said and Scor looked up.

Harry and Ted were standing with a camera. Rose leaned over and put her arms around Scor. They looked up and the camera clicked, but no flash.

"It should come out fine. There's enough light." Harry said.

"Yeah I just thought the flash might wake him." Ted said.

Scor handed Remus back over to Vic. "He's amazing." Scor said to her.

"Yeah he really is." She said

Scor stood and extended a hand to Rose. "Let's go find Al and Alice."

"They aren't here yet." Harry said. "Nev said they would be here around four."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know. I'd have been looking around the house like an idiot." Scor said to Harry who smiled at him.

"If you two want to rub shoulders with two Ministers of Magic and the Former Head of DMLE I can arrange that." Harry said in his most official and pompous voice.

Rose gave him a look. "Uncle Harry I think we can talk to Granddad, Uncle Perce and Kingsley without it needing to be arranged."

"What about the Canadian Head of IMC?" Harry asked.

"Donald Forsyth? Right?" Scor asked. His father liked the man a lot.

"Yeah, he goes by Don. Percy invited him a few months back when he visited London. He and his family are here. If you want I can give you an introduction." Harry said.

"That sounds, ah, ok." Rose said and Scor nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Harry said to them, then to Teddy. "I'm going to introduce them to Don."

"Really nice bloke." Ted said and nodded.

The three of them began to make their way to the dining room where the bar was.

"Are Dudley and his family coming?" Scor asked.

"Well Ethan and Evan are here somewhere, they've been staying with us, and Dudley and Veronica are driving in from London." He looked at his watch. "They should be here anytime."

They finally got into the dining room and went over to the bar where four men were talking animatedly.

"Pardon my interruption, but I was wondering if I could introduce two people to you Don." Harry asked politely.

Percy, Arthur and Kingsley all looked at Harry and then at Scor and Rose.

"Ah, yes." Arthur said with a smile. "The one with red hair belongs to us, and the blonde is on loan, but it looks like were keeping him."

Everyone smiled and let out a chuckle.

"This is Rose." Harry said. "And this is Scorpius."

They both shook hands with Don. "Very nice to meet you both. I take it your together than?" Don had a very American sounding accent.

"Oh, yes we are Mr.… uhm Don." Scor said. "My father is Draco Malfoy. He talks very highly of you."

"And your father." He turned to Rose. "And your mother, both talk very highly of both you too you know. Every time we chat they can't help but boast." Don said. "Say have you two met my son? I think he's about your age sixth year at Mooseneck, you two are sixteen right?"

"Yep." Rose said.

"Well he should be around here somewhere, went off with Harry's boys. He'd love to meet you." Don said.

"Yeah, Scor, let's go find him." Rose said looking at him. Don was nice enough, but Rose was less interested in politics than Scor was at the moment.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you." Scor said politely. He could read Rose's mood like a book.

They walked out of the dining room. "You ok, Rosie?" Scor asked turning in front of her and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like dealing with politics, even friendly politics right now." She said looking at where he was rubbing her arm. "I just wanted to make the introduction and be done."

"That's fine." He said sweetly. "You want to meet his son? We don't have too if you don't."

"Yeah, let's meet him." She said looking up at him and gave him soft lingering kiss on the lips. "He's probably with the cousin's in Uncle George's room."

He smiled at her and they headed for Fred and Georges old room, where the grandkids usually congregated during visits.

They opened the door and sure enough there was Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Hugo, Mike, Georgia, Evan, Ethan and another boy.

"Hey." Rose said entering the Room.

"Where are James and Louis?" Scor asked sitting on the floor, Rose sat on his lap and he put his arms around her.

"Not sure. I think they're in Bill's old room with Cassidy and Meredith." Lily said from where she and Mike sat. "They're staying for dinner tonight."

"Oh that's nice." Rose said.

"Hey, where are Al and Alice?" Fred asked.

"They should be here in a fifteen minutes." Evan said looking at the clock on the wall it was three forty-five.

The boy they didn't know got up and came over to them. His hair was brown like his father and he had bright hazel eyes. He wore glasses, and dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. He wasn't as tall as his father but he was very handsome.

"Hi." He said in the same accent as his father. "I'm Brandon, Brandon Forsyth."

Rose shook his hand. "Hi I'm Rose. This is my boyfriend Scorpius, we just call him Scor."

He shook Scor's hand. "Nice to meet you, you're both in sixth year?"

"Yeah." Scor said. "At Hogwarts, you go to Mooseneck?"

"Yeah, Mooseneck School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's in northern Ontario." He sat next to them. "I'm also in sixth year. Our school was modeled after Hogwarts actually. We just don't use houses. We all stay in one part of the castle that's all dorms. Most schools in the Americas do that actually."

"And the village of Mooseneck is all Wizarding, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we can go down every weekend." Brandon said.

"I wish we could go to Hogsmeade every weekend." Scor said.

"We wouldn't though, too much homework." Rose said and Scor shrugged.

"Hey could I ask you both something?" Brandon inquired.

Scor looked at him "Sure, what's up?"

"Maybe not in here." Brandon said.

"Follow me." Rose told him standing and extending an arm for Scor.

They climbed the stairs and ended up in a room with a small bed and old fading Chudley Cannons posters.

"Their doing pretty well this season." Scor commented. "So what did you want to know?"

"Ah, well, uhm…" Brandon started. "Is, your cousin…?" He looked at Rose. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Which one, I kinda have a few." Rose smiled.

"Molly…" Brandon said.

"The Minister's daughter…" Scor said then let out a whistle. "You must be a brave wizard."


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday, December 24, 2022

"Ah, well, uhm…" Brandon started. "Is, your cousin…?" He looked at Rose. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Which one, I kinda have a few." Rose smiled.

"Molly…" Brandon said.

"The Minister's daughter…" Scor said then let out a whistle. "You must be a brave wizard."

"So she is seeing someone?" Brandon asked.

"No, but no one at school has asked her out because her dad is Minister. As if he could throw them in Azkaban for breaking her heart, not that he could, it's more the authority he has that intimidates people." Rose said.

"I'm not afraid of him at all." Brandon said. "He seems really nice actually."

"Oh Uncle Percy is really nice. Just because he was Deputy Minister of Magic, now Minister of Magic, people who don't know him are intimidated by him. Just trust me show her you like her, she'll notice." Rose said. "Uncle Percy would respect it if she likes you too."

"Yeah, and listen to what your heart tells you. If it says Molly Weasley, it means Molly Weasley. But if it's not your heart that's telling you … you know what I mean… if you did happen to cause her pain in some way. The penalty would be extremely unpleasant, regardless of how far away you live." Scor told Brandon.

"I really don't think I need to worry about that." Brandon said looking at the faded posters on the wall of Ron's old room.

"Really?" Rose asked.

Brandon looked at her. "I just spent the last two days with her. Both nights we stayed up talking, for hours, about anything and everything."

His expression changed to one Scor knew well. It was the same one Scor got thinking about how wonderful Rose was, how he could talk to her for hours and never get tired of it. How it felt to look into her eyes and do nothing but listened to her, and it would make everything in the word alright.

Brandon continued. "I can't get her out of my head. Every time I stop trying to think, all I think about is her. I've only known her only two days and I already like her more than any other girl. I've never felt this way about anyone or anything before."

Scor knew that feeling too. It happened to him at eleven, but it took him a while to figure out what it all meant at that age.

"Does that make any sense?" Brandon asked them.

"Complete sense." Rose said looking at Scor.

"One hundred percent." Scor said looking back at her. They stared for a few seconds then looked back at Brandon. "Tonight, tell her all that when your alone, back at Percy's house. Say what you just said and I don't think she could say no."

Rose just nodded in agreement with Scor.

"Ok, thanks." Brandon said.

They were quiet for an uncomfortable few seconds.

"Alright, come on. Let's go back downstairs." Rose said and the three of them started down.

"So is Evan…?"

"Gay." Scor answered Brandon's question. "Yeah, does it matter?"

"Oh, no my best friend is gay. I was only wondering." Brandon responded. "And how cool is it being Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, and Harry Potter's niece?"

Rose let out a small laugh. People always think that, that is a big deal. "Other than the occasional stare, fairly normal." She said.

Brandon nodded. "But I know what it's like being the child of a politician, when your parent's attacked in the press."

"Yeah that part I think all three of us could do without." Scor said.

They reached the second floor.

"So how long have you been together?" Brandon asked them.

"As boyfriend, girlfriend since September, as best friends, since we were eleven." Rose said.

They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey mate!" Al said from right next to them, he had just arrived.

"Hey." Scor said and gave Al a pat on the back.

Just then Alice appeared from the fire. She looked left then right and spotted them. "Hey guys." She said and gave Rose a hug.

"Oh, Brandon, this is my cousin Albus, we just call him Al, and this is our friend and Al's girlfriend, Alice." Rose said. "This is Brandon Forsyth. His father is the Foreign Secretary of Canada. He's a friend of Scor's Dad and Uncle Percy. They have been staying at Molly's." Rose made a face, trying to communicate Brandon's crush on Molly.

Al just looked funny at her, but Alice made a face of immediate and complete understanding.

"Nice to meet you." Al said and shook Brandon's hand.

Alice gave his hand a shake. "Molly must be keeping you very busy."

Brandon went a little pink at that.

"Oh…" Al said as if just realizing that the earth goes around the sun, and not the other way around. "Well you're a brave bloke."

"Yeah mate, we've been through that. He's alright." Scor said grabbing Brandon's shoulder.

Al nodded. If Scor and Rose approved then so did he. "How has the Ministry been?"

"Educational." Rose said and Scor nodded and gave her a smile. "How is St. Mungo's?"

"Educational." Al replied looking in the direction of Vic and Teddy. "We're going to go see baby Remus." And with that Al and Alice were off.

"They seem nice." Brandon said.

"Yeah they are." Scor said. "Let's get something to drink. I saw a few Butterbeers at the bar."

The three of them walked into the dining room. Hermione, Percy, Kingsley, and Donald, Brandon's father, were sitting in chairs from the table.

"Hi sweetheart, having a good time?" Hermione asked.

"Very good, Mum." She said grabbing three Butterbeers from a case and handed Scor and Brandon one.

"Oh, Brandon. This is Hermione Weasley. She's the Chief Warlock of the British and Irish Wizengamot." Don said to his son.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." He extended his and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Brandon. Those two have been behaving?" She said referring to Rose and Scor.

"Yeah they've been great." He said.

"Wonderful." Hermione said.

"I never got a hug Rosie, or a hand shake Scorpius." Said the low voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Rose went around and gave him a hug. Scor leaned over and shook his hand.

"So you agree then? The caldron height standards need updating?" Percy asked Kingsley.

"It was a nonstarter for us. The Opposition had grown too large to pass it, Chief Warlock Knighton was leader of the Opposition, but now you have a large majority I think you need to take another look." Kingsley said.

Rose, Scor and Brandon stayed to listen. While shaking hands and personal introductions can get old, listening to important wizards debate issues of the day was always entertaining.

"Well the Canadian Wizengamot passed stricter height rules and the number of potions accidents fell astronomically, thirty-eight percent. It's helped cut Healing costs. Now we can use more Galleons on research." Don said. "Though your country seems to be doing very well there regardless."

"I'll see if I can't get someone on the Healing, Welfare and Emergency Management Committee to draft something. That new Welfare draft is almost ready for committee…

"Come on, I can't listen to this anymore, I spent all day yesterday revising that damn draft." Rose said taking Scor's hand in hers and gently pulled him to follow her.

"Oh… Is that why you weren't interested earlier?" Scor asked her.

"Yeah. I really don't think that the Wizengamot is for me. Too many revisions and arguments about the huge difference between having one verse having two of something. Because two is not one more than one, it's double." She huffed. "The idiots in the opposition who think like that make me a little crazy. I'm more of a DMLE, or IMC Law minded witch."

"Yeah you always kinda have been." Scor said.

Brandon had not noticed them walk just out of the room for a minute. He spotted them and came over.

"I didn't see you leave." He said.

"Oh that's alright." Rose said in a, now, much calmer voice. "I think I'll go help Grandmum and Auntie Angelina in the kitchen." Cooking calmed Rose down, something she inherited from her Grandmother.

"Ok." Scor said pulling her to face him, and gave her a kiss on the lips. One that he hoped expressed the understanding of her frustration.

She gave him a smile and headed into the kitchen.

"Scorpius, how are you doing?" Neville said as he appeared right next to them.

"I'm good Professor." Scor said. "How about you?"

"Excellent, I was just with Harry and Dudley. He's a riot, can't remember half of the things about the Magical World, but a sweet man, a good bloke." Neville said with some energy. He always got into the holidays. "And who are you?" He asked looking at Brandon.

"Brandon Forsyth, sir."

"Oh you're American?" Neville inquired

"Canadian actually, my dad is the Foreign Secretary and Mr. Weasley. Percy, I mean, invited him, my Mum and me."

Neville nodded. "You say 'Mum' in Canada?"

Brandon smiled it was a silly question but Neville seemed like a nice wizard. "Yeah we use both Mum and Mom, like a mix of the U.S. and Britain."

"Ah. So you go to Mooseneck I take it?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yeah." Brandon nodded.

"How are your Herbology classes? I teach Herbology."

"Their usually enjoyable, but not during winter. Northern Ontario gets really snowy." Brandon smiled.

"That's good. It was nice to meet you. Will you be joining us for New Years?"

"Oh, yeah I will, we are here until the afternoon on the first." Brandon said.

"Well then I am sure we will meet again." Neville shook Brandon's hand. "Scorpius." He said and gave Scor a pat on the shoulder and took off toward the living room.

It was several hours later, around about six-thirty that everyone was seated at the table in the dining room. It was very long, but packed full.

"Scor can you pass the potatoes?" Evan asked sitting on Scor's right, Rose on his left. Al, Alice and Hugo were across from them. Next to Hugo was Molly, and next to her was Brandon. Molly had insisted he sit right next to her. She was now talking to him and Hugo seemed a bit annoyed until Alice and Evan got him into a conversation they had been having.

"Yeah." Scor said and grabbed to bowl from in front of Rose and handed it to Evan. "So is Jason coming for New Years?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at his house actually from boxing day to the end of break." Evan said happily.

"Cool, your parent's are staying here until boxing day right?" Scor asked.

"Yeah, and Ethan and I can stay here or at Uncle Harry's. Since my stuff is at Harry's already I think I'll just stay there."

Scor nodded and took some more cranberries.

"Scor you haven't died yet have you? No poisonings?" George asked and most of the table laughed.

"George." Grandmum Molly said and scowled at him.

"Still kicking." Scor said smiling and gave him a thumbs up.

Rose gave Scor's arm a rub and the continued to talk with Al about Gryffindor's chances at the Quidditch Cup.

Scor leaned over a little and whispered in Rose's ear. "Brandon and Molly are getting on well, don't you think?"

Sure enough they were barely paying attention to anything but one another. Both smiling and laughing every now and then, and occasionally Molly would touch his arm. Brandon went a little pink in the cheeks each time she did.

"I just wish he went to Hogwarts. I have no idea how they would manage a relationship from different continents." Rose said and she had a point.

Scor thought for a moment then said. "If we had to be on different continents after knowing how we felt about each other, would you still make it work? I know I would."

She looked right at him, into his gray eyes. "I would follow you anywhere and wait for you forever." Then gave him a sweet kiss.

Scor smiled at her, it was the smile that made her fall for him in first year. "Yeah that whole distance issue is only a matter of degrees. Besides we are wizards, we have magic. I'll bet they can find a way to spend time together, which is if they got together." He said.

Rose nodded

"Mike." Parvati called down the table to her son. "You can stay here if you want, Harry said Lily is. We can send you some clothes. Or you can floo back and grab what you want."

"Ok, Mum." Mike said from the other side of Evan. "Are Uncle Dean and Aunt Padma coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah so if you want to paint with your Uncle you better sleep tonight." Seamus said to him.

Mike, like Dean was a natural artist, he loved to paint. So every time Dean and Mike saw one another, Dean made sure to have some art supplies handy.

"Hey, we need some new Gryffindor banners." Hugo said to his friend.

Fred agreed. "You and Dean could make some new ones."

"Yeah, I think we will." Mike said happily and went back to his food.

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. As a Gryffindor Quidditch Team member and Mike's girlfriend she took great pride that he made most of the team banners every year.

Rose stood after she cleared her plate. "Anyone else finished?"

A few others said they were.

"Great, Scor help me clear the plates." She said to him.

"Uh, sure." He said and gave her a look, which she knew asked 'why'.

They took plates from almost everyone, except Ron, Charlie, Hugo, and Dudley.

Once in the kitchen they put the plates next to the sink and Scor turned to Rose. "Why did we need to do that, I just thought someone would send them to the kitchen."

"But then I wouldn't have time to tell you something, alone." She said quietly and gave him a look that made his insides melt. "I was wondering if…"

"Sneaking around are we?" Arthur's voice cut her off. He was levitating the last of the plates.

"Granddad, no. We were, just. We were…" She was never able to lie to her Grandfather Arthur. He was too nice and too good to everyone. "Yes, I suppose." She relented.

"Well I might suggest not sneaking away in here or for too long." He said giving her a knowing look. Then gave Scor a look that basically said he should be on good behavior.

"You're right, sorry." Rose said and took Scor's hand and walked him out of the kitchen.

Arthur pointed his wand at the plates and they all began to clean themselves in the sink.

Rose lead Scor all the way back up to her father's old room. They entered and Rose sat down on the bed causing it to squeak. She pat a spot next to her for him to sit, he did and waited for her to speak.

"So, when I was helping Grandmum in the kitchen, Dad happened to come over and ask to talk to me." She moved the hair over her left ear. "He told me that you should move your stuff, that you should put it in my room." She looked into his eyes.

He looked at her and a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"I have no idea how or when, but apparently he trusts you a lot." She said then thought for a moment. "You said that, before break you said… You knew." Her face had a look of wonder and confusion.

"I knew I had his trust, I told him I am in love with you. I told him I was going to marry you one day. I mean that." Scor said.

Rose had a smile that could light up the darkest depths of space.

"Thank you so much Molly." Linda Forsyth said to Percy's mother. She was a pretty but plain woman. "Dinner was wonderful."

"Yes excellent." Donald said. "Arthur." He shook hands. "We shall see you tomorrow."

It was now around nine-thirty and everyone was on their way home, or heading upstairs.

"Mum, Dad, have a goodnight, and we'll be here at…"

"Ten." Arthur said to Percy.

"Very good." Audrey said.

Molly and Lucy hugged their grandparents and Percy looked at them. "Girls you can floo first."

They did, then Brandon, his parents, Audrey, and finally Percy.

"Percy, Audrey we'll see you in the morning, goodnight everyone." Don said. He and Linda went up to their room from the sitting room.

It was on the first floor. Just beyond it was a hall that leads from the front door back to the kitchen and laundry room. The stairs went up to two other floors leading from the hall near the door. The bedrooms for Molly, Lucy and, Percy and Audrey are on the top floor. The second floor had a large office with a couch that had a pullout bed in it, and a spare bedroom. Brandon had the office bed, and his parent's used the spare room.

"Night." He said to them as they headed up.

"Well, I think we're going to bed as well, night." Audrey said. Percy was already heading up the stairs.

"I'm knacked." Lucy said. "Are you both coming up?"

"In a bit." Molly said.

Lucy nodded and left the room.

There was a couch against the wall to the hall. A coffee table with a vase and two chairs across from it. Behind the chairs was the fireplace in front of which Brandon and Molly stood.

"So, what did you think of that?" Molly asked him.

"It was awesome." Brandon said, his Canadian/American accent very pronounced.

Molly smiled at this. "I'm glad." She stepped a bit closer to him.

He looked at her and noticed she had an eyelash hanging under her right eye. "You have an eyelash."

"Oh." She shut her eyes. "Could you get it?"

"Yeah." Brandon took a couple steps forward. He reached is left arm and held her cheek in his palm. Her skin was soft. He brought his right hand up and whipped away the eyelash.

Molly opened her eyes and looked into his hazel ones through his glasses. His hand remained on her cheek. She brought her hand up, took it and held it. She took it in both of hers hands, and took two small steps toward him. Slowly they got closer and closer until their lips met for a moment, then separated. Then their lips met again. Their mouths began to move in sync with one another.

After a few seconds they separated smiling.

"I think, I think I'm in love with you." Brandon said in a quiet voice.

"I think I'm in love with you too." Molly softly replied.

Monday, December 26, 2022

The door knocked loudly. Then once more. Then a third time.

"Would you calm down!" Francis Westenberg called. It was late in the evening. He had on a dress shirt and a pair of slacks. Francis and his wife Elizabeth had just come back from a diner with several of his colleagues in the Wizengamot. They lived in London not far from Whitehall.

Francis opened the door. "Yes, what is it?" A girl in her mid-twenties was standing before him.

"Mr. Westenberg, I'm Zoey Storin. I work at the Herald Owl…" She said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"And how did you get my address. My wife and I don't very much like press showing up on our doorstep." Francis said sternly.

"That's not the most important bit of knowledge right now sir. I think I may be able to help you out though." She said.

"How so?" Francis asked. He was wary of most in the press, especially now that the Opposition was so small, and the government's supporters so strong.

"I might be the voice you need to spread your ideas." Zoey said.

Francis thought for a moment.

"I hear your going to try and block the welfare vote… that would make for some rather bad press. But if you were to perhaps, give some explanations as to why the new welfare spending would be wrong to pass… Well then I might be your witch." Zoey said casually. "I'm at a position in my career where it is very important for me to know why something is, verse just what something is. I think you might be able to help me there. I think you want to talk to someone like me."

"And what makes you think that?" Francis asked.

"Because you could have shut the door on me, and flood my boss. Threatened him with this and that, and he would have listened. Everybody knows threats from Francis Westenberg are not idle ones. But you haven't done that. So I think you would very much like to talk to someone like me, and no one knows I'm here tonight."

"Perhaps…" Francis said slowly.

"And if I betray your confidence you could have me sacked and unemployable within the week." Zoey continued. "I need a friend in high places Mr. Westenberg."

Francis casual smiled. "Perhaps you would like to come in Ms. Storin. We can talk in my study so as not to disturb my wife."

They walked into the house across the entry and to the right where Francis had his study. It had a desk and two chairs opposite. The room was tastefully decorated in dark woods, and reds. Francis pointed his wand to the light on the desk and it turned on, leaving the room softly lit.

"Please take a seat Ms. Storin." Francis gestured to one of the chairs.

"Thank you sir, you can call me Zoey." She took a seat.

"Alright, Zoey, and please call me Francis." His voice used the alluring but subtle hint of charm , one which Westenberg had perfected over the years. "Would you like something drink?"

"Oh, I'll have whatever you're having, Francis." She said emphasizing his name.

"Swott Malt Whiskey, neat then." Francis poured two glasses and handed one to Zoey. He then leaned against his desk casually. "So how about you ask me some questions."

"Should I use your name?" She asked taking out a self-inking quill and a pad of parchment.

"No, No… A Senior Opposition Official, something like that would be just fine." Francis said in his perfected tone.

"Alright then. There really is a lot of conflict and deceit between the Opposition and government supporters isn't there?" She asked.

"Well, some members of the Opposition are deeply distressed. They don't think the Government is doing a proper job of supporting the lowest earners." He took a sip of his drink. "They believe that the Government is no longer concerned with the country, simply the next election."

"And one might say the same of the Minister?" Zoey asked.

"You might say that. You might very well say that." Francis said casually.

"Could I ask you why you decided to talk to me, you normally only give interviews to the Politics Editors?" She wondered.

"Things, opinions, need to be aired publicly, especially when they are this important." He took another sip.

"If the confidence in the Minister and his cabinet is so low among the opposition, why doesn't he offer to work with you?"

"Well that is an interesting question." Francis walked behind his desk and sat. "He has a sizable majority in the Wizengamot, why work with us, when he could work around us?"

"Is it because he, the Minister is weak? Is he not capable of preforming the job without being backed by a majority, without his sister-in-law?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Yes, I would say that is a fair assessment."

Zoey paused for a moment. "Would you want his job?"

Francis looked away and smirked. "Now, now Zoey, you might very well think that, I could not possibly comment."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note**

I really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! We have just scratched the surface of this story!

I wanted to just let people know that none of the chapters are written more than a couple days in advance of posting. Since I like writing it and do update multiple times a week, I have no set days for updates. I usually post around the same time of day, every time. Other than that, just keep checking for updates.

Let me know how you feel about Francis Westenberg. PM me or review him. I just want a little feedback on his character. Not what you think he is trying to get or do, but how you feel about him.

Also I always feel that The Exodus by Alexandre Desplat feels like the theme I would use for Westenberg. Play it as you read his parts and let me know.

Thanks a lot! Have fun reading!

PotterPolitics

Monday, December 26, 2022

"Alright then. There really is a lot of conflict and deceit between the Opposition and government supporters isn't there?" She asked.

"Well, some members of the Opposition are deeply distressed. They don't think the Government is doing a proper job of supporting the lowest earners." He took a sip of his drink. "They believe that the Government is no longer concerned with the country, simply the next election."

"And one might say the same of the Minister?" Zoey asked.

"You might say that. You might very well say that." Francis said casually.

"Could I ask you why you decided to talk to me, you normally only give interviews to the Politics Editors?" She wondered.

"Things, opinions, need to be aired publicly, especially when they are this important." He took another sip.

"If the confidence in the Minister and his cabinet is so low among the Opposition, why doesn't he offer to work with you?"

"Well that is an interesting question." Francis walked behind his desk and sat. "He has a sizable majority in the Wizengamot, why work with us, when he could work around us?"

"Is it because he, the Minister is weak? Is he not capable of preforming the job without being backed by a majority, without his sister-in-law?"

Francis thought for a moment. "Yes, I would say that is a fair assessment."

Zoey paused for a moment. "Would you want his job?"

Francis looked away and smirked. "Now, now Zoey, you might very well think that, I could not possibly comment."

She smiled at his cheek. "Oh, of course you couldn't. I think you would make a great Minister. I think you would be a very strong Minister."

Francis smiled and looked at her. "Well thank you for that Zoey…" She was certainly eye-catching. Her jeans fit the curves of her body perfectly. She had taken off her coat and her shirt was a bit revealing, just the right amount of skin shown. Her smile was hinting at something, something unknown to Francis.

He stood and walked over to the other chair before his desk and sat. He was now a mere foot and a half from her.

"I think you should hold the power, not the Weasleys." She said leaning close to him.

He leaned toward her. "Do you know the difference between being the Minister of Magic, and holding real power, authority?"

She shook her head slightly. It was now inches from his.

"Power," Francis began in a low, but influential tone, "is the ability to coerce one to do your will, the skill of making people willingly to do your bidding. Authority is the unquestioned right to give orders, to enforce obedience, to make decisions. Simply being Minister, you only hold the authority, not the power."

Something in his eyes, in the command of his words drew Zoey even closer, almost to his lips but he pulled back and stood up.

Francis was pleased, very pleased with the affect his words had on her. For tonight though, that would be enough. "Ms. Storin, Zoey thank you for coming. I do hope we will be able to talk again." His voice had the perfect tone. It was inviting and commanding, and a bit vicious at the same time.

Zoey stood. "Oh, yes Francis, ah Mr. Westenberg. Thank you." She collected her bag and put her coat back on.

Francis opened the door to the study and lead Zoey out. She passed and he closed the door.

"Francis, I hadn't realized we would be having company." Said a tall witch from halfway down the staircase, opposite the door. Her hair was very dark, almost black. Her eyes were a contrasting light green. She wore a dark red shirt that made her light skin look slightly lighter. Her lips were thin as was she, though overall she was an attractive woman.

"Ah, Elizabeth." He said to her. "Zoey, this is my wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Ms. Zoey Storin, of the Herald Owl."

"How do you do Mrs. Westenberg?" Zoey said.

"Fine, thank you." Elizabeth replied a bit coolly.

Zoey looked at Francis. "Thank you for being so generous and for letting me speak with you, Mr. Westenberg."

He walked to the door and opened it. "Of course, Ms. Storin, of course. Safe travels." He closed the door after she passed and turned to his wife.

"A reporter Francis, really…" Elizabeth said as she came down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She moved some of his light grey hair. "And one from an Irish paper no less."

"She may prove useful, Elizabeth." Francis smirked. "Interesting girl, clever."

"Not too clever I hope." Elizabeth replied.

"No, no just clever enough." He looked at her.

"Can she be controlled?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

"Oh I should say so." He gave her a kiss.

She smiled at him. "Good Francis, very good." She then left into the living room, opposite his study.

"Very good indeed." Francis said under his breath.

Tuesday, December 27, 2022

"Rosie, could you check the draft of the Welfare Bill?" Hermione asked from behind her desk.

Rose was at the conference table, where she had been on the 23rd. Upon hearing the question a flood of envy at her boyfriend's interesting work for his father, and finally a mix of fear and sadness of her mother's reaction to her next words came over her.

"I can't do this anymore." Rose said bluntly.

"Can't do what sweetheart?" Hermione asked looking up from a memo that just landed on her desk.

"I can't work in this office." Rose said.

"Oh well you could work in the outer office with the staff, they all love you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Or you could use the big conference room." She pointed to a door off her office. "Though, I don't know if any MW's are using it right now."

Her mother obviously did not understand.

"Mum, I meant work for the Wizengamot. I know I have only been in here for a few days in August, and before Christmas. But the changes, the arguing over what one and one mean, it's got to stop. I can't do it. I feel trapped in a stream of revision and more revision and then some more on top of that." Rose huffed.

"Oh." Was all her mother said.

"I like governing. Like when you were Head of DMLE. Here there is no real governing, real justice, real assistance. This, the Wizengamot, is all posturing." Rose said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, it isn't all that bad we do a lot of governing, we make the laws used to govern. We do help people get real justice, and we most certainly assist people. But, honestly I've been waiting for this, from you. Amelia, Ms. Short, you remember her. She wouldn't be as willing to let an underage witch, no matter you turn seventeen in a few months, hang around with court cases, and social cases."

Rose sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Perhaps, your Uncle Percy might be in need of an assistant? Would that be something you're interested in? I want you happy, and if this work isn't something that makes you happy, we need to find what will. You like Magical Law, you like governing. Perce uses both."

Rose looked up with a smile. "You're not mad or upset?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "This is where I want to work. You don't need to follow me with everything I do. I want you to be you, no matter what. Go ask your Uncle if you can work for him. I can't imagine him saying no, he always says that if you want to, than you're always welcome."

Rose ran over hand hugged her mother. "Oh thank! Thank you, thank you!" She said.

Hermione hugged her back. "Alright sweetheart, off you go."

Rose grabbed her bag, and her sweater. She wasn't going outside for any longer than a minute today, so why bring a coat. She left the office and waved to Margret, then passed several people at their desks, once she got into the hall leading to her mother's office. She made it to the main hall of the _Wizengamot Offices and Assembly Chamber_ and headed to the lifts. Level One was where she needed to go. Rose could have taken the stares being only one level up, but there was something official in using the lift.

The Hall she stepped out into was identical in feel to all the others in the Ministry, but this one was larger, grander. It was wider and taller, since the only offices up here were Minister, Deputy Minister, and their support staff's offices. All of which was actually very large. The hall lead right and left it looked over the Atrium, the windows looked the same as in the offices on lower floors, just without the offices. A sign pointed both right and left, and above it was the words _Office of the Minister of Magic of Great Britain and Ireland._ One could go both ways and end up at the offices on the floor, which is directly opposite the lifts, across the atrium. Rose decided she would go to the right, since her mother's office a floor below was to the left from the lifts.

She was halfway to the other side, where the Minister and Deputy Minister's support staff offices start on both sides. Before one can enter the office area you have to pass Auror Corps guards, who have a desk one needed to pass. They had Probity Probes, which look like gold car antennas, and are designed to detect dark magic, concealment spells, and any hidden magical objects. The Probes are highly accurate so you have to hand over your wand while they wave it in front of you. Then sign a sign-in sheet. It uses a special quill, that when held to any surface, will only write the true name of the holder and nothing else. A date and time will appear next to the name. Once this is done you are handed back your wand and can proceed inside the offices. No one, under any circumstance may enter the offices without doing this, not even the Minister of Magic.

"Good morning. May I have your wand for the sign-in?" A wizard in a black Auror service uniform greeted Rose.

"Oh, yes." Rose pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "And a good morning to you too." She said pleasantly.

"Would you spread your arms, please?" He asked.

She did and a witch in a similar uniform passed the Probity Probe before Rose and nothing happened.

"If you would sign here." The Auror wizard asked handing her a striped black and white quill and clipboard with a stack of lined parchment on it.

Rose signed it.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley, welcome to Level One." He said with a smile and handed her wand back to her.

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile. She continued down the hall to her Uncle's office.

She passed the _Public Information Service and P.I.S. Secretary._ Who was the wizards' version of Press Secretary. In the love of humor the Magical World held the Secretary was called the Piss Secretary by the press. This was for the abbreviation P.I.S and the opinion of the news the Secretary gave to the press. The Press had a briefing room in the P.I.S. office.

Next Rose passed the _Office of Deputy Minister of Magic._ She continued a short ways down and came to the _Office of Minister of Magic._ It was a hall with offices on either side. Many people had news articles and staff information or office regulations taped on their windows. Rose walked in and to the left, down the hall between the offices, ten on each side. Then came to a smaller outer office with five desks, each had an Auror in their duty uniforms, the kind Harry wears each day. The desks all faced the center of the office, two on each side and one to the right of a wood door. A young Auror with blue hair that matched his eyes sat at the desk by the door. His hair reminded Rose of Teddy and his turquoise hair.

"Hi, I was wondering if the Minister was available. I'm his niece, Rose." She said to him and he looked up.

"Blimey." He said and did a double take. "You look just like an older version of his daughters." He smiled at her. "I'm Auror Lieutenant Curtis Wright. You can call me Curtis."

Rose extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Curtis."

"A pleasure, Rose." He said shaking her hand. "The Minister is in a meeting, if you want to wait here he should only be a few more minutes." Curtis indicated one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you." She said and sat. "So are you his protection or his secretary?" Rose asked.

"Both, when he's in the offices on this level I work as a secretary, anywhere else in the building I'm his protection." He gestured to the other Aurors. "All of us." He gestured to the others. "Do that."

Rose nodded. "That must be an interesting job."

"Yeah, it can be. It can also be terribly boring." He said.

"Understandable." Rose said.

"So why are you here to see your Uncle?" Curtis asked.

"Oh, my Mum said I might want to work with him, rather than her, as a sort of internship. I'm not a fan of her job description." She said with a polite smile.

"You're the Chief Warlock's daughter then?"

"Yes, proudly." Rose said to him.

"Very important family you've got and all of them are really nice and really care." Curtis said honestly. "Your Uncle Harry, he's great man."

But before Rose could respond a shout of, "Are you out of your bloody mind?" Came from her Uncle, from behind the door to his office.

"Uh-Oh…" One of the Aurors said.

Curtis just shook his head. "He's meeting with Mr. Westenberg."

That was all the explanation he gave to Rose, but she didn't need more and made a face.

"Not a fan I take it." Curtis said.

"You try and like a wizard who attacks your Mother, Uncles, and boyfriend's Father." She said.

"Well I like the Minister. Officially I am not allowed to get involved with the 'politics'." He made air quotes around the last word. "Unofficially, I can't say I care for the man's ideas, I don't know him better to say something about him as a man, or a wizard."

Rose nodded but didn't say anymore. Curtis was very nice, but she could tell from her very first interaction with Westenberg, that he was not a good man, certainly untrustworthy. Then there was that air about him, like it had a weight and that gave her a chill.

The door to Percy's personal office opened and Francis Westenberg came out. He had a confidence about him, one that could be read as nearing a form of basic evil. His neat gray-white hair, far from balding, was cut and combed perfectly. His face was clean as if just having shaved a few minutes prior. His eyes had a flare just below the surface. His three-piece suit was impeccable, tailored perfectly. He had that weight about him, as if the air in the room just got heavy, almost as if too heavy to move in, though it really wasn't. He had power, a pure flow of power through his body, more than simple confidence.

He stopped and smiled when he saw Rose. He walked the short distance over to her and extended his right hand. "Ah, Rose Weasley isn't." His voice drenched in false pleasure.

"Yes, Mr. Westenberg." She looked at his hand but did not shake it.

He withdrew it. "It seems to me, that we are starting to see more and more of one another." His eyebrows raised when he said it, making his face seem more honest. "I am looking forward to that. Have a good day Ms. Weasley." He turned and walked out.

"Well that was, brisk. I'll let your Uncle know you're here." Curtis said and walked into the Minister's Office. He walked out a moment later. "You can go right in." He said.

Rose stood and entered the office. It was the size of her mother's and Draco Malfoy's combined. He had a desk, behind which was a huge window looking down into the atrium. The fountain of Harry and her parent's was easily seen, as were the fireplaces connected to the Floo Network, just beyond the apparition point. On the side of the room near the door were two couches with a table between them. On the far side was a conference table, similar to the one in her mother's office. The room was wood paneled with a dark marble floor. The desk had two chairs before it, and a carpet with the Ministry 'M' on it.

Percy was at the desk. "Rosie!" He said happily. "To what do I owe this visit? Please sit. Does your Mother need help on something?"

"No, she's fine. I was actually wondering if I could ask something of you." She said taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Absolutely." He said waiting for her to speak.

"Well, I was wondering, and Mum was the one who told me to ask, if I could maybe work for you, help out like I was with her." Rose said. "Like an internship."

"Rose, I would love to have you help out." He smiled. "Of, course I can't give you sensitive material, or let you sit in on meetings. However I can let you help file and sort things until the 30th. Then if you want, for the summer, I can make it an official internship under my office. Then you will be able to help me on sensitive subjects, sit in on meetings, and all that. Sound good?" He said knowing her answer.

She smiled. "I'm in."

Down on level five Scor was sitting on the couch in his Father's office. It was well after lunch. Rose had met him in the Atrium, where she had told him about getting to work for Percy. This was met with many kisses and congratulations from Scor. He insisted they go to Diagon Alley for lunch to celebrate. Now, they could walk it, but that would eat up half of their lunch hour, so they took the Floo to the Leaky.

Scor was currently back with his Father, looking at Portkey and Floo logs. Specifically he was looking for international trips on the dates from September 1 through November 30, from the Ministry that seemed odd.

Trips must be arranged for people using a Portkey for both domestic and international travel by the DMT, or Department of Magical Transportation. You go in to register for a Portkey. Then you are told where it is exactly and what the Portkey looks like. International Portkeys can only be used in the DMT's travel office. They have ten rooms for those leaving and ten for those entering the country. These Portkeys take the travelers to the Ministry or Department of Magic's office for Magical Transportation. This is all done so that people have the security of their home country knowing where they are should they need help in any way. It's for the traveler to feel more secure.

The Ministry has no issue if it is not notified of a trip abroad. If one didn't want to be known they could apparate, which is only as good as the wizard since it becomes more and more difficult with distance. Trips of several hundred miles are what the usual wizard is capable of. One could also make an international Portkey that is unregistered, but it can be difficult unless you have done it before. Then finally there is the good old broomstick, or flying carpet depending on where in the world you live.

"Dad, I have the lines marked with International trips. One on September 30 has no destination, only a register that it left from the Ministry. There isn't even a number for the room it left from in DMT."

Draco looked up with a serious face. "And I'm guessing that November 22 has a trip from an unknown origin, to an unmarked room at DMT."

"Yeah how did you guess that?" Scor asked.

"Never mind that, I need to go see Harry." Draco stood and walked over to Scor. "I need you to hold on to those two pages. You are to wait here, you will not leave this room, and you will speak to no one. David will keep anyone from entering this office until I return with an Auror."

"D…Dad?" Scor started. "I, I don't understand."

"Scorpius, you haven't done anything wrong, don't worry." Draco said in his most honest and calming voice. It was one that calmed Scor ever since he was a baby and couldn't sleep. "This is for chain of evidence, in a case. I need you to do as I asked so that everything is done properly. Can you do that?"

Scor nodded. "Yeah, yeah no problem." He was very confused.

"Good. I will be right back." Draco said and left the room.

Scor sat there for what felt like an eternity. He didn't understand. What was so important about what he found? Wasn't it just a mistake on by the DMT worker? It was just left blank, not inked out or concealed. Ministry papers can't be concealed or forged. They could be copied, but anything that you wouldn't want recorded was left blank. Most of the time this was a simple lapse of the brain, someone with too many items in need of attention at once, forgetting to mark the information. Yet, on occasion it was something more than that.

The door opened. His Father, Harry, and another Auror entered the room.

"Scorpius, you know Harry and this is Auror Commander Bones." Draco said.

Auror Commander Bones had the same hair and eyes as Oliver Macmillan, a Hufflepuff Prefect in seventh year. Oliver is close friends with Louis, so Scor had hung out with him. He's a nice bloke, who according to anyone that knew his parents looked like his father Ernie, but had his mother, Susan Bones' hair and eyes. So Auror Bones is probably Oliver's Uncle.

"Scorpius, could you tell me exactly how and when you found the missing information?" Harry asked him taking a small notepad out of his jacket pocket.

"Well I, uh, I was looking through the logs for my Father. He just asked me to mark the international Portkey trips between September 1 and November 30. I marked all of them. There are about two or three a day. I noticed the missing information, but finished marking everything before telling Dad." Scor said honestly. He was a bit nervous but hid it.

Bones was now looking at the documents. "And you are registered as a Ministry employee? With clearance too look at these?" Bones asked seriously.

"Yeah, I have a registered internship, it expires after I graduate seventh year." Scor said. His Father already had a job as an assistant for Scor after he graduated. That is if he was still at the Ministry and Scor wanted it.

"He has clearance for these. I made sure before giving them to him." Draco said.

Harry made another note.

Bones looked up at Harry and Draco. "These are different from the ones we got. These don't match those. I can tell you that now."

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Alright, we need to take these. Draco did they come from DMT?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I had sent a request for them before Christmas, but they were just in here when I got in this morning, around seven. They were just on the desk. David Phillips didn't know either."

"Scorpius." Harry said looking at him. "You came in at what time?"

"Rose and I used the Floo, about five before eight. We both got in a lift, I got off and she continued up. Dad and half of the office staff were here when I got in."

Harry scribbled on his pad then put it back in his jacket. "Ok, we are going to take this." He held the Portkey log. "And I think we should be alright. Draco thanks for letting us know like you did." He and Bones headed for the door.

"Yeah, do we tell the Minister?" Draco asked.

Harry looked back. "No. Not yet, soon, but not yet." With that he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

NanoWorker, I'm loving the enthusiasm!

Tuesday, December 27, 2022

Brandon and Molly sat about a foot apart. They had snogged several times since Christmas Eve. They spent the last two nights up until the early morning, cuddled on the couch in Percy and Audrey's living room and had to pull apart quickly when someone came down the stairs. Just in case they ended up in the living room rather than the kitchen. Needless to say, it was a secret. They lived three thousand miles apart, across an ocean. How would Percy react to that? Brandon is also two years older than Molly. How would that play with her Father?

Though, Teddy is two years older than Victoire, and her parents never had a problem with it. They had been together since she was fifteen, and had several nasty fights before then. One during the summer before her fifth year, his seventh, neither spoke a word to the other for two months. Apparently, according to Rose who was told by Vic, they were both mad for one another, but too stupid to do anything about it. They gradually begin making the other jealous, all in the hope of the other admitting how they felt. All that did happen was a mess. Teddy hated her boyfriend. Vic hated his girlfriend. And one day, before summer, they just stopped talking. By that August Teddy was going a bit crazy and showing it, verses Vic who was hiding it, so Ted made the first move. He asked her to come with him, outside of the Burrow during a family dinner, and under the eyes of everyone at the table she did. Apparently once they got outside she was just starting to go off on him for not talking to her for two months, like she was innocent. He stepped forward and cut her off by giving her, what she claims, was the best kiss of her life. Needless to say everything has worked out since then.

But Teddy and Vic have been together in one way or another literally since her birth. They were family, not blood, well extremely distant, but they are and always have been family. Molly just met Brandon, yet she knew she loved him. She wasn't even looking for love, or anything like it. She had stumbled upon it, as did he. It was everything that everyone she had ever known described love to be, and then more, much more. She was fourteen, turning fifteen in a month and a half, but she was sure of it. He was it for her. No one else would ever match him. But what about their parents, what would they say?

They were now sitting in the dining room at Number 2 Lovecrest Lane, Percy and Audrey's house. The dining room was between the living room and kitchen. The table had room for eight people, which was fine as family meals happened at the Burrow or Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hollow, rarely ever here.

"So how was everyone's day? We're almost finished with dinner and I haven't even asked." Percy looked around the table. As Minister of Magic he had to be at work and could not join his family and their guests.

"Excellent Daddy!" Lucy said enthusiastically. "We had snowball fights and cocoa and went sledding. It was so much fun!"

"That's wonderful Lucy." Percy said.

"It was a very relaxing time, especially with the kids outside playing in the snow." Audrey said and gave Percy a rub of his arm.

"It was, wasn't it?" Linda agreed.

"Well I have to say I rather enjoyed spending time with Kingsley and your Father. Like the old days when I was just starting out." Donald said. He had been in his job at the Canadian Ministry for almost eleven years. He was about the same age as Bill. When he started out Arthur had been head of DMLE, retiring a few years later, when Hermione took over before moving to the Wizengamot.

Percy smiled at this. "Kingsley and Dad always thought you would make a good Minister."

"Well, perhaps one day." Donald said and smiled.

"He says that, but does he mean it?" Linda joked. "He enjoys the travel of being Foreign Secretary, and I must admit I do too."

"It does make work interesting." Donald agreed.

Brandon dropped his left hand and took Molly's right. She gave him a sideways glance and a quick smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Audrey who sat across from them.

"Well I think we should clean this up and bring out desert, Linda would you mind giving me a hand?" Audrey asked.

"Absolutely, your cake looks delicious. The sooner I get to try it the better." Linda said getting a smile from everyone.

"I can help." Lucy said at the premise of dessert. When she was motivated she was the most helpful little girl anyone knew. When she wasn't motivated, well you were on your own.

"Thank you sweetie, but we've got it handled." Audrey said. She waved her wand and all the plates, utensils, and glasses were sent to the kitchen.

Linda levitated some of the serving dishes with Audrey, and walked them to the kitchen, Audrey closed the door.

"Did you see them?" She said as Linda charmed the dishes to begin cleaning themselves.

She looked at Audrey for a second. It was a look of mutual understanding. "Brandon and Molly, you mean? Seeing them hold hands under the table, right?"

"Yes, you don't suppose they are…" Audrey alluded.

"Oh, the definitely are. The look he's been giving her is the same ones Don gives me. I've never seen that look on Don's face except when he's looking at me. Brandon seems very, taken, by Molly." Linda said. She was far from a shy woman. In fact her candor was close to Ginny's, though a bit less harsh.

"Molly seems to like him, really like him. Since she got home and met him… Percy was right!" Audrey said the last part loudly.

"Love? Is everything alright in there?" Percy's voice called through the door.

"Yes, Dear. Just give us a moment." Audrey said with a smile.

"What was he right about?" Linda asked curiously.

Audrey smiled. "A brave, smart boy."

Saturday, December 31, 2022

Scor awoke with a crack of light across his face from the gap in the blinds. He rolled over and wrapped Rose in his arm. Her bed was a double, so there was enough room for both of them. She came closer to him in her sleep and nuzzled her head under his chin, her face in his chest. Even in her sleep she knew exactly where she felt comfortable and safe. He gave the top of her head a kiss and stoked her hair a little.

The door opened a little and Hugo stuck his head in. He looked right then to the left where the bed was, and saw Scor looking back at him holding his sister.

"Can I talk to you?" Hugo asked in a whisper.

Scor and Rose only had a blanket covering them. "I'll be out in a minute." Scor whispered back.

Hugo nodded and closed the door softly.

Scor got up slowly from Rose who just rolled into the pillow, very deeply asleep. He pulled on a long sleeve Henley and flannel bottoms, and then quietly left the room.

Hugo was waiting in his room, sitting on his bed.

"What's up?" Scor asked, going into his room and closing the door.

"Well, you know I've always looked at you and Al as like my older brother's, right?" Hugo asked.

Scor sat next to him. "Yeah, and you've been like my little brother since I was eleven. Hugo is something wrong? You know that you can ask me or tell me anything. I won't even tell Rose. Not unless you told me I could."

Hugo looked a bit distant. "I'm having trouble. With everything." He put his face in his hands and rubbed it before running his hands through his hair.

Scor looked at him concerned. "What specifically, uhm, what's the biggest issue? We can start there."

Hugo gave a small nod. "Molly, like she's keeps going off with that Brandon bloke. I mean he seems alright, I just, the last week and a half, she's been distant."

"Oh." Scor said.

"You know why." Hugo stated. It was not a question.

"They fancy each other." Scor was truthful about that, it was obvious. He just didn't know if there was more than just that.

"Oh, ok than that makes more sense." Hugo said. He looked sad. "Well that kinda leads to the other issue."

"That everyone seems to be with someone. Like were all pairing off?" Scor asked.

"Kinda, I don't think it's bad." He took a breath. "No matter what I've said about snogging looking gross or anything like that…" He trailed off.

Scor just waited for him to continue at his own pace.

"I think I want that. Like, I think I want a girlfriend, not just for kissing. Someone who gets me and cares about me, like you and Rosie… But no one likes me…like that…" He trailed off again.

Scor looked at him almost disbelievingly.

"What? It's true, nobody think of me like that." Hugo said, looking as if he truly believed his own words.

"Ok… Do you fancy anyone?" Scor asked, trying to look neutral.

"I kinda do." Hugo shyly replied.

"Who is it?" Scor looked straight ahead.

"Ally…" He said.

"Ally? Ally Fleet? Long brown hair, soft eyes, really sweet, that Ally?" Scor asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me, not in the same way." Hugo said seriously

It must have been a genetic thing. Weasleys, they like you but think you don't like them back. Scor knew exactly how Meredith felt, and he sure remembers how Ally must feel, so maybe Hugo just needs a push in the right direction. No, this called for a metaphorical slap up the side of the head.

"That girl has been chasing after you for, well for a long time. She is so into you and you have no idea. Just tell her." Scor let out at once.

"She, what?" Hugo asked making a confused face.

Scor looked at him. "She fancy's you mate." He said slowly and deliberately. "A lot, and for a long time. Just ask her. Just tell her how you feel. If you know you fancy her, than hiding it is only going to make it worse."

A smile crept across Hugo's face. "She fancies me?"

"Yes." Scor said.

"Huh. She fancies me." Hugo looked bewildered, in total awe, and elated all at once.

Scor gave him a pat on the back. "Well unless there's more I want food, you in?"

The pat seemed to bring Hugo back to Earth. "Oh, yeah, sure I'm hungry."

"Of course you are." Scor said. Hugo was always hungry.

About fifteen minutes later Rose came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Scor said going over to her and giving her a kiss. He then returned to the stove.

"You're cooking?" Rose asked curiously.

"I can cook." Scor defended. "You've seen me cook."

"That's true. I just enjoy watching you cook. What are you making?"

"Home fries, bacon and sausage, with cottage cheese, toast and jam." He moved the potatoes around. "If you want eggs you're on your own, Love."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think that sounds wonderful." Rose turned to Hugo. "Where's Mum and Dad?" it was almost nine, and her parents were usually up around now.

"Having a lie-in." Hugo made a face. "If you know what I mean."

Rose scrunched her face. "Hu, that's gross."

"Like you and Scor haven't…" He was cut off.

"What Scor and I do is between us. And for the record, no, we haven't." She said, not meanly but not nicely either.

Hugo looked guilty. "Rosie, I'm sorry. I was out line saying that. Sorry."

"Thanks." She said.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Scor asked cutting the tension that had just crept into the room.

It was now about seven in the evening. Rose and Scor had just stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow and were heading to the living room.

"Hello Sweetheart." Astoria said and gave him a hug.

"Hi Mum" He said back.

She let go and gave Rose a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." She said as Astoria let go.

"My, you look beautiful." Astoria said to Rose. She had a simple blue dress that went to her knees and matched her eyes. It contrasted her red hair perfectly. It made her freckled face and body look, well according to Scor, like "the sexiest thing he ever saw".

"Thank you." Rose said blushing.

Just behind Astoria were Draco and Donald

"I read your book, it was fascinating." Donald said.

"Well thank you." Draco said happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Hey Dad." Scor said standing right next to his father.

"Hi Scorpius." Draco said and wrapped an arm around his son.

"How's the party?" Scor asked.

"A lot of fun. Did you just get here?" Draco asked Scor.

"Yeah… We got, uh, held up." Scor said with a smirk.

Draco gave his son a look. "If you have any questions about… you know…the horizontal salsa…."

"Dad, no, no… no I, we, we're not…" Scor stammered.

Draco smiled. He was amused with his son's reaction. "Well… if you do, and you have any questions, just ask."

"Uh, yeah, alright. I'm going to get some food." And with that Scor walked away, but not before hearing Donald and his Father laugh.

Scor headed into the dining room. The chairs had been taken away and the table had food laid out. He grabbed a plate. Having been to the Burrow plenty of times, Scor didn't need to be told what food was egg-free. So he just began to take his favorites.

"There you are. I didn't know where you went." Rose said coming up to him.

"Yeah, I had an odd little conversation with Dad I needed to get away." He said still looking at the food.

"About what happened in his office the other day?" She wondered.

"No, no. I haven't heard anything on that since it happened." Scor said looking at her.

She gave him a curious look. "Then what could be odd to talk to your Dad about?"

Scor looked around them to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Uh, sex." His face went a bit pink.

"Oh. Ok." She said.

"Yeah…" Scor replied.

"Ah." Rose simply said.

"Look I didn't bring it up, he just. I think I was smirking about earlier. I wouldn't ask you not until you're ready… I, uh, I…" He struggled.

Rose just smiled at his embarrassment and laughed a little. "Scor." She put her hand on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't. Relax I'll tell you when I'm ready. I love you."

Scor calmed a bit at her touch and them more at her words. "I love you too." He said.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Come on let's find Al and Alice, or whoever we run into." She took his free arm and looked into his eyes. "And you better share that with me. I'm starved."

He smiled and offered her the plate.

"Hey guys." Someone said and they looked up

"Hey Jason." Rose said taking a spring roll.

Jason took a plate and began taking some food. He was perfectly manicured as per usual. He wasn't flamboyant or anything like that. He just liked to look good.

"Do you know where the cousins are?" Scor asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab some stuff for me and Evan." Jason said smiling.

He took another minute then was ready. "Follow me."

They did and headed up stairs. They ended up in George's old room.

"Hey mate!" Al said standing up and giving Scor hug.

Rose grabbed the plate before it ended up on someone.

"Whoops." Al said. "Nice catch Rosie."

She handed the plate back and gave her favorite cousin a hug.

"So what took you so long?" James called "Hugo's been here since six."

"Oh, we got held up." Rose said.

"Mhm" Lily let out. "But what held you up? Did happy fun time take longer than expected?"

"Lily!" Molly said scandalized.

"Molls until you have a boyfriend or maybe girlfriend, you shouldn't comment." Lily said in her superior attitude.

"I like boys!" Molly yelled. "Just because you and Mike do things, things that you are too young for, doesn't mean I have too. Just because you have something doesn't mean I don't. You always pick on me! I'm your cousin!" Molly stopped yelling and stormed out of the room.

Both Brandon and Hugo got up to follow her. For a split second it seemed like they weren't sure who should go, but they both ended up going.

"Shit Lily. I told you she would go off on you one day." James said looking cross at his sister.

Cassidy rubbed his arm.

Lily looked at Georgia. "You agree with me, right?"

Georgia looked at her seriously. "Not even a little Lily. She cries in the dorm, after you do that most times. You have no idea. People are afraid to be her friend because of her father. Just because you think she should be like you, doesn't mean you're right."

Fred put an arm around Georgia.

"I, I just thought I was helping her." Lily said.

"How?" Louis asked "By putting her down every chance you get?" He turned to Meredith. "Let's go see my nephew, maybe he's learned something in his two weeks in the world."

They got up and left the room, James and Cassidy followed.

"Lily, you and I are going to have a talk." Alice said to Lily, leading her out and up the stairs.

"Well this is certainly pleasant" Fred said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Evan agreed.

Molly ran into her Father's old room, it was directly across from George's old room. She sat on the edge of the bed, put her head in her hands and started to cry. The door opened a moment later and Brandon walked in closely followed by Hugo, who flicked the light switch and shut the door after entering. Brandon sat next to her on the bed and put his left arm around her, she leaned into him. Hugo pulled the desk chair out and sat in it, looking between Molly and Brandon, who gave him a 'what now' look. Hugo just shrugged, not sure himself.

"She's so stupid." Molly said finally. Her face still had tear marks. "She's always telling me I have no idea. That I couldn't possibly understand what she's talking about. How she knows best."

Brandon just rubbed her arm, not sure what else to do, but listen.

"She has no idea I have a boyfriend, she has no idea I know what's best for me." Molly said. She leaned into Brandon, looking at her hands.

Brandon looked up a bit unsure at Hugo.

Hugo gave him a wink and mouthed, "Ok."

Brandon gave him a smile and pulled Molly even more into him than she already was.

"I just wish she would be happy to let me do what I want, what makes me happy, or at the very least leave me alone." Molly said sadly.

Hugo nodded. "Well, she's threatened by you."

Molly looked up at him confused. "She's threatened by me, me? I have no close friends outside of the cousins and their friends. I don't chase boys. She does, or did till Finnegan for whatever reason…"

Brandon brought her chin up until she was looking at his face. "Molly, you're beautiful. You are as pretty as Dom and Vic, and then some." He took a breath. "Lily is pretty, but honestly, and this is mean but, you are far more beautiful than Lily is. You're sweeter, kinder, far nicer and far more fun. You're shy and that's one of the things I, I love."

Molly smiled at that.

"I mean it." Brandon said.

"Well, I think I should check on the others." Hugo said and before they could respond he was out of the room.

"I love you. I know I do, more than you can imagine." Brandon said looking into her blue eyes.

"I can imagine, I can feel it, I love you too." She said looking back into his hazel eyes. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow." She barely whispered.

He didn't respond since he had no words that would make it better for them. So he just leaned in and kissed her.

It was now fifteen to midnight. Brandon and Molly had finally left the room upstairs around ten. They both were too hungry to just stay up there and talk. Eventually Lily had apologized, and Molly, being Molly, accepted. Now everyone was in the living room and dining room, there were nearly twice as many people as Christmas Eve. The wireless was playing some rock song and everyone was talking, drinking, and snacking.

Scor and Rose walked over to Draco, who was with Ron, Harry and Neville talking animatedly over something that must have been very funny.

"Dad, um, Harry? Can we talk?" Scor asked.

"Yeah, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

Scor gave Rose's hand a squeeze. She stayed with her Father and Neville, while Harry and Draco followed Scor into the kitchen which was empty.

"Alright I need to know. What the hell was that the other day? I've tried not to ask, but you can't expect me not to."

Draco looked sideways at Harry. He looked back for a moment before nodding his head up and down.

"I'm sure you read about Cardoso and Soto being tried for corruption and murder. I am also sure you read the accusations by the Opposition in the Wizengamot, of Aurors being secretly sent to Chile." Draco said.

Scor nodded. Rose and he had thought of this possibility, and then read about the rumors in the Prophet.

"Well, technically you have clearance." Harry started. "Well we had them in Chile and in Brazil. They left on September 30, returned the morning of November 22."

Realization about the unmarked Portkeys made sense.

Draco took over. "Somewhere in the three hours between their return, and the floor debate with the Minister in the Wizengamot Assembly, the fact that Aurors had secretly been in Chile made it to the Assembly. We know that whoever it was who leaked it, was only aware of point the Aurors returned from. Not where they left to, which was somewhere in Brazil."

"Fortaleza." Scor said. "That's where two of the people who opposed Cardoso died. It was in the Prophet, during his trial."

Harry nodded. "That would be correct. Now here is the trouble. When we asked for the log of international Portkeys, it was blank. Which is correct, the Aurors left from my Office, but the one you had was marked that someone used a Portkey at the exact time as the Aurors, from within the Ministry."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin that was about same size as a Galleon. "This." He indicated the coin. "This is a coin that the all Aurors, all MLEP members, all Wizengamot Members, all Cabinet Heads and the Minister have. It is a Portkey that works the same way as apparating, but you use the coin and not your wand. It's for the use of Cabinet Heads, the Minister, and Wizengamot Members, Aurors, and DMLP members, as official modes of transport on the job."

Scor understood. "And they don't go on the Portkey logs."

"That's right. These are kept separate." Harry said nodding. "So whoever gave Draco the logs with those dates, wanted to make a point. Whoever it was works in DMT or has access to the DMT's Portkey Regulation Records Office."

"Boys it's almost midnight." Ginny said coming in and taking Harry's arm, leading him back to the living room.

"Thanks for telling me." Scor said to his Father as they walked back into the living room.

"No problem, you should go find Rose before midnight or you'll be in some trouble I reckon." Draco said and gave him a pat on the back.

Scor looked around on his tip-toes until he spotted her.

"Hey." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey, want to fill me in?" She asked hopefully.

"Fill you in on what?" Al asked standing nearby.

"Oh, uh nothing." Scor lied to Al. He then leaned in and whispered, "Later" into Rose's ear.

She nodded.

"Alright everyone! Here we go!" George called.

Ron released a firework, it took the shape of a 10.

"10… 9, 8" George called.

Rose turned and looked into Scor's eyes.

"4, 3, 2…" the 1 split and shot into every corner near the ceiling and had messages of 'Happy New Year!' and 'Happy 2023!'

Scor and Rose's lips met, their mouths moving perfectly together.

Somewhere hidden, in an unseen corner of the house Molly and Brandon kissed. They kissed as if they would never kiss again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

As for the upload taking just over a week, I apologize. I just had some exams and my social life caught up to me. You know the triangle of Sleep, School, or Friends. You can only have two, lol. So things have balanced out now and our story is going to start turning more and more deviant and it may even turn a bit bloody. What's that old Chinese curse, oh yes, "May you live in exciting times." Well our characters are about to do just that.

As always have fun reading, I love feedback, please stay positive, and please review.

PotterPolitics

Twenty-Five Years Ago, Minister of Magic's Office, Monday, August 4, 1997

"Francis, please have a seat." Pius Thicknesse smiled. It was an unnerving sort of smile.

"Thank you, Minister." Francis said sitting behind the Minister's desk. "Very unfortunate, about Rufus Scrimgeour, Sir"

Pius had a hint of a grimace at the mention of Scrimgeour. "Yes, quite." He said simply.

Francis shifted nervously in his seat. Pius seemed different, as if he was no longer hiding, as if his true self was now on the surface.

"Now I am sure you are wondering why you were summoned." Pius moved his right hand over his left forearm, rubbing it with his thumb. "It would seem I require… a new assistant."

"Isn't Percy Weasley your assistant?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately, not. His family is far too close to Harry Potter. Especially his youngest brother." Pius paused for a moment, looking at where he held his arm then back at Francis. "I require someone, who will follow orders. Someone I can trust. Do you understand, Francis?"

Francis swallowed. "Yes sir, I believe I do." Threatening alone, would not describe the exchange. Yet, this was his chance to move up the Ministerial ladder, and dammit, Francis would take it.

"That's good, Francis, that's very good." Pius said with a tone that Francis, himself would one day master. "Now, I understand you're, well that you're ambitious, would that be a, a fair assessment."

"Yes, I would say that is."

"I need you to work within…" Pius thought for a moment. "Within my guidelines. It is very important that you do so."

"Absolutely, sir." Francis agreed.

"Eh-hem." A very quiet but high pitched voice said.

Francis turned around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway of the Minister's Office.

"Ah, Dolores, do come in." The Minister said in a friendly tone.

"Thank you, Pius." Umbridge said as she walked over and sat in the chair next to Francis.

"Francis, you know Dolores Umbridge." Pius said to him.

He reached out his right hand. "Senior Undersecretary."

She shook it lightly while smiling politely.

"Francis is my new assistant." Pius said.

"Ah, good then. Weasley has far too many connections to Undesirable No. 1." Umbridge said her voice thick with hate and disgust. She looked at Francis and said in her sickly sweet voice. "I dare say you will do quite well, Francis, quite well."

Monday, January 23, 2023

Rose looked up from where she was lying with her head on Scor's lap. "I was actually thinking of a rose." She said.

"Oh, but I already have a rose." Scor said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She giggled. "I didn't even think of that."

"That's ok. I thought of it for the both of us." Scor said causing her to giggle again.

It was now after dinner and most of the Gryffindors were relaxing in the common room.

"So when do you have to start planning for the wedding?" Rose asked looking at Al and Alice, who sat in front of the fire.

"That's like a year and a half away, Rosie." Alice said exasperatedly, looking over at her friend.

"I'm just really happy, and weddings are really happy things." Rose said as Scor leaned over and gave her neck little kisses. Over break they had become much more intimate.

"Yeah I can tell you are. The only real plans we have is that we are getting married." Alice said back.

"Isn't seventeen and eighteen a little young to get married?" Alley Fleet said. She had just walked over, which was unusual because she rarely spent time with them. Normally she was with Molly, Lily and Georgia.

"Not really." Al said. "My Mum and Dad were eighteen and nineteen when they got married. They just had their 23rd anniversary. Both of my grandparents, Weasley and Potter, were seventeen when they were married. So I think it's perfect."

"My Mum and Dad were eighteen when they got married." Alice said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry. Muggle couples usually wait till they are a bit older than that." Ally said. Both her parents were muggles.

"No worries." Al said. "You'll be there, right?"

Ally smiled. "Cool, I always wanted to see a magical wedding." She took a deep breath and sat in one of the comfy chairs to the right of the fireplace.

"Ally? Is something wrong?" Scor asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, why?" Ally asked.

"Well for one thing, you don't normally hang out with us, though you should more. The other is you seem kinda off, less cheery than normal." He said.

"Lily is being quiet and Molly is… well I'm not sure, she's just not herself and Georgia gave up trying to talk with them so she went to find Fred and Hugo." Ally said.

"And you didn't want to maybe go find Hugo?" Alice asked.

Ally turned to look at her. "Why so he can ignore me?"

"He doesn't ignore you." Alice said.

"He just doesn't know what to say to you." Scor added.

"Well, either way he doesn't talk to me. It's like talking to a mannequin." Ally said picking at her flannel pajama bottoms.

As if on cue, Hugo showed up next to the chair Ally was in. He looked at her only, ignoring his sister, Scor, Al, and Alice completely. "Would you go with me to Hogsmeade? The trip is the on February 11, so it's, ah a like, close to Valentine's Day if you… would maybe want to go as a date?"

Ally just looked at him open mouthed.

Al and Alice were just staring at Hugo, not believing what they had just heard.

Rose listened intently and Scor tried to look like he had no idea what was going on.

"Uhm, Ally?" Hugo said. He had very little fear in his voice and a whole lot of determination.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "You want to go on a date, with me?" She looked up at him.

"If you say yes." Hugo replied looking right back. He waited a second, watching Ally as she digested what she had just been told. "So say yes." Hugo said smiling. The same smile his father made every time his mother would cuddle with him, or correct him on some bit of information, and every time she would kiss him. It was a smile of pure happiness, amusement and something more, something deeper, but indescribable.

"Yes." Ally said with a growing smile. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Hugo offered her his hand. Ally got up and took it. He led her to his dorm saying something about a new product his Dad and Uncle George gave him, something about wanting to gauge reaction, but not to tell his mother or Aunt Angelina.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Al said. "I was starting to think he wasn't in to girls."

"Well there you go." Scor said as he played with Rose's hair.

Upstairs in one of the fourth year, girl's dorms Molly lay back on her bed staring up at the hangings while Lily just looked at her, sitting on her own bed.

"Is it that bad?" Lily asked after a while.

"Yes." Molly said flatly.

"And how come you haven't told me? We've been back three weeks." Lily inquired of her cousin.

"I didn't think you'd care." Molly said looking in the direction of Lily's bed.

Lily looked a little heartbroken at those words. "Molls, of course I care." She took a breath. "Like I said, I honestly didn't realize how I was treating you, honest. I'm sorry, I was stupid, and I promise I will never act like that again." She went over to Molly's bed and took a seat next to her.

Molly sat up. "I know, I just, I miss him… I got a letter from him and it just got me upset that I don't know when I'll see him again."

Lily nodded and gave her a hug. "It'll all be ok."

Molly nodded. "I know." She smiled and giggled. "I just really like him."

"He is cute, in a nerdy way." Lily said. "I'd say he's rather handsome actually, smart looking."

"Yeah, yeah he is." Molly agreed with a sigh.

"Did you write him back yet?" Lily asked.

"No, not yet." She shook her head.

"Well…" Lily said standing. She went and grabbed a parchment, quill and ink. "Let's write him back."

Tuesday, January 24, 2023

"Mr. Silsbury to see you sir." Francis Westenberg's assistant said.

"Yes send him." He said to the witch.

"Angus, so good of you to see me." Francis said standing and extending his hand.

Angus took it and shook it friendlily. "Yes Francis anything for you, you know."

Francis smiled. "Yes. Quite, quite." He sat back down. "I need your help. It's a job that you are particularly well suited for."

This made Angus smile. "Really Francis, I'd be honored, what is it?"

"I need you to procure a, large, doses of Hellebore for me." Francis said point blank.

The smile on Angus' face disappeared at once. "Francis, I, are you?"

"No, no not for me." Francis smiled. "I need this to be totally unconnected to me Angus, you do understand."

"Yes, but… why Francis?" Angus asked.

"I'm very afraid, I couldn't possibly explain at the moment, but this is for our benefit, Angus." Francis explained. "You do trust me Angus? It's very important to me that I hold your personal trust." The sincerity in his voice was completely false, but there would be no way for Angus to know that. The man was simply to dim to detect such subtleties.

"Oh, Francis, you know I do. You know I do." Angus truly meant his words.

"So, you will get what I asked for?" Francis questioned.

Angus hesitated for a brief moment. "Yes, of course Francis, anything as always."

"Good, by the end of next week, I need enough for say… eight vials." Francis said.

"Eight? Half a vile would kill a man. That won't be easy to get by the end of next week." Angus was in shock, one vile could easily last a month.

"I would think eight would be quite enough. And I don't care that it's difficult I need eight." Francis said seriously. It was true he didn't need them dead. Well… no… no they haven't done anything as bad as the toad, or her minions, not even close, that was a special circumstance. Francis had needed his tracks covered. He needed his skeletons to remain buried. This was to be more of an exercise in persuasion.

"Well I can certainly get you eight." Angus said, pulling Francis from his thoughts. "That will be quite expensive, Francis."

"That won't be a problem." Francis said standing from behind his desk. "I'll contact you with the details, I do not want you or I connected to this, you understand?"

"I won't do a thing until you contact me." Angus said.

"Wonderful, Angus, wonderful. I hope you have yourself an absolutely excellent day." Francis smiled as he opened his office door for Angus to leave.

"The same to you Francis, the same to you." Angus said in an uncertain voice as he left.

The man was a fool, someone Francis knew he could control. Ms. Storin wasn't a fool, she was naive, and therefore she was controllable. Yes she would be his next Floo, which would be for this evening. She would be both work… and pleasure.

Down several of the _Wizengamot Office_ corridors Hermione was in her office with Ron.

"… 'mione… 'mione… shit… 'mione…" Ron let out a low groan as she kissed him.

They were still for several moments until Hermione rolled off of Ron onto the conference table, neither were clothed. They turned their heads to look at one another, laughed and kissed again breathing heavily.

"I love when you have me for lunch." Ron said smiling at the ceiling.

Hermione played with his fiery red her. "Yes, having you is the key isn't it."

"I love you forever, no matter what. I'll be there as long as you'll have me." Ron said looking back at her.

She smiled, that was exactly what he said on their wedding day. It was his one vow that made any other utterly unnecessary. "I love you too, forever, no matter what, and I'll have you forever." She replied, exactly as she did at their wedding.

Ron's smile widened. "We should actually eat though, physical activity and all that." He got off the table and began pulling his clothing back on.

"The best kind of exercise, I do believe." Hermione said as she hopped off the table and began to redress as well.

Ron grabbed the bag of food he brought with and placed it on the conference table.

"Is that from my Mum?" Hermione asked noticing the food.

"Yes and no, I made it, and it's your mum's recipe." Ron said proudly.

Her heart melted. She just smiled at him.

"I'll take that as doing the right thing." Ron said as he began setting out plates and cutlery for them.

"Yeah, you've gotten good at that." Hermione said. She went up to him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

A half hour later they had finished eating and sat talking. It was about one o'clock, when a knock came from the door.

"We forgot to take the charms off the door." Said Ron, and with a flick of his wand removed the locking and silencing charms.

"Yes." Hermione said.

The door opened and Margret came in. "I have the Whip for you." She did a double take. "Mr. Weasley? When did you…?"

"I've been here for a while." Ron said in a friendly voice. "Came in while you were at lunch."

"Send him in." Hermione said.

"Ah, well it's a pleasure to see you." She said to Ron a little bit too friendlily before leaving the office.

Ron gave Hermione a look.

"She's harmless. She does it to everyone, especially that Auror with the blue hair, the one who works as Percy's protection." Hermione said.

"I'll take your word for it." Ron said giving her a playful look.

Sean Grady, a man with light sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a light beard that gave him a rugged look, walked into the room. He was tall, though Ron was definitely taller. He wore a dark grey colored suit, white shirt, and plaid tie, with black shoes and belt. Sean was wealthy, classy and smart. He was a highly effective whip.

"Sorry to barge in like this." Sean said politely. He was looking at Ron apologetically, neither new each other well, but based on Ron's reputation and accomplishments, he was instantly respected by most wizards.

"Sean, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"It seems four of ours have formally switched to the Opposition." Sean said with an air of irritation.

Hermione's face turned to one of well controlled rage. "I know who, don't I?"

"Yep." Sean said with a single nod. "The Minister won't be too happy."

"That's an understatement." Ron said as he rubbed Hermione's lower back. "I can tell him, if that helps?"

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love, if you did he would only get pissed at you, and see us as unable to inform him."

"Actually, Ron if you wouldn't mind coming with me to talk to your brother, it may help." Sean said.

Hermione looked at Sean. "Really?"

Sean looked at Hermione Seriously. "Yeah, we hold 99 seats now. A majority is 80, this has become serious. You know it, I know it. Westenberg's support has grown, and anyone on the fence about supporting a pure-blood, even a Weasley pure-blood is jumping. I think bad news with a friendly face might help more than it could hurt."

"Well you are certainly the expert, Sean." Hermione said. Whips know fear, they know pain, and they know secrets. They know how others tick. Sean knew Percy.

"Well… let's go." Ron said getting up and kissing Hermione on the lips. "I'll stop back here after, if you're in here?" Ron asked.

"If you're back before two, otherwise I have a meeting." She said.

"SFP?" Ron asked. SFP is the Society of Free Peoples. While political parties are prohibited within all but a few wizarding governments, including Britain and Ireland, societies or foundations are perfectly legal. The Society of Free People was founded by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley, with Draco joining as a cofounder after he was cleared of all charges. Its goal is to create ideas for the advancement of all wizarding bloodlines indiscriminately. It was SFP that created new laws for house-elves, centaurs, goblins, vampires, werewolves and so on. It was SFP that created new laws on bloodline relations and hate crimes.

During Kingsley's final term as Minister, Gilbert Knighton (Former Chief Warlock) had grown frustrated with SFP's influence on the Wizengamot Assembly and within the rest of the Ministry. So he mounted a large opposition to any law that the Society of Free Peoples had endorsed. In a surge of defiant popularity, Knighton had enough momentum to win one of the spots for the general election. Percy had won the other, and with the support of the Golden Trio, the current Minister, and several influential celebrities mopped the floor with Knighton, who lost support quickly. Westenberg saw the opportunity to lead this opposition after the elections. Now he was growing it, securing its future in a way Knighton never truly wanted. Which was the reason Knighton endorsed Percy's win.

"Yeah, I'm having all MW's with SFP membership." She looked at Sean. "I need all of us, so make it quick with Percy, I need you to whip up some fear in our Opposition supporters." She looked back at Ron with a devilish smile, but was still talking to Sean. "I want time with my husband today." She looked at a clock on the wall then at Sean. "You have fifteen minutes to bring him back."

Two minutes later Ron and Sean had gone through the security checkpoint and were almost at Percy's Office.

"Is it your anniversary?" Sean asked.

Ron smiled. "Sort of, it's the anniversary of when we got engaged."

"That's nice, what year was that?" Sean asked.

"In 2000, at Harry and my sister's house. The day after they came back from their Honeymoon in New Zealand." Ron said. "She had no idea I was going to ask her there because I had booked a table at La Magie for that night. Well we had that Monday off, so 'Mione and Ginny and my Mum all thought that I would ask at dinner, but I asked her at lunch instead in front of everyone there. I wanted to ask her that since the summer before my third year." Ron stopped talking and took a deep satisfied breath.

Sean gave him a pat on the back. "You chose your soul mate."

"No." Ron said with a faraway look in his eye. "She chose me."

"How do you mean?" Sean asked.

"I left and she could have had Harry, but she chose me, and I only ever really wanted her. That was a long time ago though." Ron said a bit sad and he stopped walking.

"During the war?" Sean asked stopping too.

"Yeah, that war, it made me a man. I was a self-centered teenage git, a prat, and it made me a man." Ron was extremely well built, strong, and he stood tall saying that.

"It made a lot of us into men." Sean said as he recalled his own experience with the Irish branch of the Order of the Phoenix. He understood some of Ron's pain from those memories.

Ron nodded and they walked into the Minister's office.

"I swear I'll take those bastards by the balls until they squeal for mercy." Percy said with venom. He had just been informed of the defection of four more MW's. That would put them at an average of one a week since November.

"Perce." Ron said.

Percy looked at Ron. "No, they're going to pay. Those toadstool eating…"

"Percy!" Ron shouted above his brother.

This startled Percy. In his office no one ever raised their voice to him, never. He looked at Ron with understanding. "You're right." He took a breath.

"Sir, I have a plan you may or may not like." Sean said.

"What is it?" Percy asked looking at Sean.

"Hermione is meeting with all SFP members from the Wizengamot at 2pm. I want to lock out anyone who has caucused with the Opposition. Then I want to invite all cabinet heads and deputies as well as yourself and DM Kneen. We are going to use the SFP to strengthen the Government Caucus in the Wizengamot and the rest of the Ministry. Westenberg is going to cause serious problems for us. Knighton was making a point, Westenberg wants control." Sean said seriously to Percy.

His conviction in his assessment of Westenberg was enough for Percy. "Let's do it." Percy turned to Ron. "Use my Floo and get every business owner in the SFP here for 2. I need them to begin a campaign for support outside the Ministry"

Ron smiled and grabbed Percy's shoulder in a brotherly way. "That's the Perce I know."

Percy gave a nod and Ron grabbed the Floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace. Other than Draco's it was the only office fireplace that allowed outside and international calls and travel. The rest could call the British and Irish Floo Network, and inside the Ministry, but to travel you needed to be past the apparition point, where the Floo's were located.

"I am sure you are all wondering why we are having this meeting. I am sure you are wondering why several of your colleagues are not present. I am also sure that you would all like to know why I am presiding over this meeting and not Hermione Weasley." Percy said to the audience. They were in the large conference room next to Hermione's office. The table had been magically removed and replaced with two columns of chairs, seven on either side of the isle. On one side were Ministry employees, the other had all other members who were mostly shop owners. A platform was elevated with a podium, where Percy stood. Behind him were chairs where all of the Department heads plus Hermione and Kneen sat. The only high level members of the Society of Free Peoples not present were those who worked at Hogwarts and Kingsley who was on vacation with his wife in Aruba.

Percy paused to make sure he had everyone's complete attention. "Those who are not present are no longer members of our Society. They do not agree with our goals or our solutions to our community's challenges."

The crowd murmured.

"While our government is officially nonpartisan, societies and foundations are the political backbone of this Ministry. This is ours the Society of Free Peoples has a clear enemy one who has been making moves against this government from within the Wizengamot."

The name "Westenberg" could be heard across the room.

"We are here to secure the future for all, regardless of blood-line, regardless of ailment, that is the goal of my administration and of SFP. I can no longer standby and allow the Opposition to hijack and derail legislation that will benefit hundreds and thousands of our citizens, and as such I ask that you each pledge support to this government, my administration, through SFP."

Words of agreement and support came from all corners of the room.

"We are not going to lose any more seats to the Opposition. We are not going to allow the molestation of sound and just laws. We will stand tall, we will stand untied, and we will stand for justice."

At this point the room of about two hundred erupted in applause. Percy nodded his head and gave a determined look at the crowd as they stood and cheered his name. He had just expelled any doubt as to his competence as the Minister of Magic. He nodded and in a strong commanding voice called. "We will prevail victorious!"


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday, January 24, 2023

"He's using the Society of Free Peoples as a political organization. They've cut out anyone caucused with your Opposition to the government."

"You're positive?" Francis asked.

"Absolutely. I was there."

Francis smiled. "Thank you Curtis."

Curtis Wright stood up without another word, and walked from the table out of the Leaky Cauldron. The level of noise was very high and no one was easily heard. He had been in a plain grey t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. No one would recognize him as an Auror, just as a kid with interesting hair, something Teddy Lupin started as a trend when he was at Hogwarts. Francis was in a Polo shirt and slacks. He was known to other witches and wizards more by his name in print than by his face, though in Magical London he would be fairly identifiable, having been their representative in the Wizengamot since 2004.

Francis took a sip of his ale. It was a wizarding brew from Belgium. Just as he did, Zoey Storin took a seat in the chair Curtis had been using.

"Zoey, how good of you to come." He said.

She smiled. "You knew I would, Francis."

"Oh, but of course." He said taking a sip of his ale and indicated for a waiter to bring one for Zoey.

The wizard came back with a glass and bottle and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you." Zoey said as she pointed her wand at the bottle. It opened itself and poured perfectly into her glass. She looked up at Francis. "So, to what do I owe our meeting?"

"All work and no play, makes for a very dull witch, Zoey." Francis responded.

She smiled. "Well my editor could care less about my dullness, so long as I have a good story." She paused for a moment. "Though I think you could help me play." She said in a seductive tone. "So long as I have a story to write, that is."

Francis smiled. "I've heard a rumor that SFP is now the Government's organized arm."

"Really?" Zoey asked writing on her notepad.

"Yes something about a meeting…" Francis paused and looked thoughtful, enough so to make her believe this was a bit more than a rumor. He then looked a bit worried, for effect of course. "Several MW's of the Opposition are, well were, I guess, members of SFP, but they said that they had been locked out of any SFP meetings. So long as they are caucused with the Opposition. They said the Minister and his cabinet were all present at the meeting, at least that's what I was told by them."

Zoey looked at him seriously. "I thought it was unconstitutional to have political parties within the Ministry."

Francis kept up his troubled façade. "Yes." He nodded. "It, it is, but SFP is a social organization, free to promote any idea or person it wishes. It can endorse a candidate and finance their race. But having no parties within the Ministry simply means that once elected one must be officially non-partisan. That has nothing to do with caucusing in support of the Minister's administration as the Government or siding against his administration as the Opposition."

Zoey nodded and continued to write.

"Now should a young political reporter, say at a highly read paper, the Herald Owl for instance, write a piece urging the Opposition to form a social organization. For the purpose of an organized response…" Francis trailed off. "That would be quite helpful."

"Yes, Francis. I could see how that would be." Zoey agreed.

Francis smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He said then drank the last bit of ale in his glass.

Saturday, February 4, 2023

"I can't believe you! How dare you speak to my boyfriend like that!" Rose shouted at the edge of the black lake.

Al walked up to Scor who was watching his girlfriend from on one of the benches near the lake that had a warming charm and drying charm on it, keeping it free of snow.

"Who's she yelling at?" Al asked sitting next to Scor. He had just come down the hill from the castle.

"Alexis Goyle." Scor said.

"Oh…" Al asked.

"She called me some stuff than called Rosie some stuff, and before I could do anything Rose was on her." He took a deep breath. "She's said stuff to me about Rose, nasty stuff. But this was the first time Rose heard it." Scor said sharply, though that was never something he had shared with Al. In fact the only reason Rose knew was because Alexis, who is in Slytherin but not a measure of the house, said some rather unpleasant things about Scor shagging a Weasley making her easy and he held low standards. Well they had in fact not shagged, and they weren't planning on doing that, there were other things that were nearly as fun and much safer to do.

Alexis was much like Millicent, her older sister, who is unpleasant enough mind you, which is not surprising when you consider that their parents are Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. While they are no friends of the Potters, Weasley's or now Malfoy's, they would rather live in a Wizarding Society which is free than an oppressed one like that of Voldemort's time. This was also true for Scor's Aunt and Uncle they may not like muggles or muggle-borns but they would never want to see a Voldemort like regime again.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know." Al said apologetically.

"No, don't be. I'm proud of her." Scor said. "I just couldn't go off on her anymore so I've been ignoring it."

Al nodded. They sat watching the girls making hand gestures and could hear them when they shouted every now and then.

After a particularly nasty shout by Rose, Al turned and looked at Scor. "I had no idea she knew that many swear words."

Scor laughed. "She's a good girl in front of everyone, well everyone but me I guess."

"I don't want to know any more details." Al said putting his fingers in his ears.

Scor gave him a friendly shove and Al shoved him back before they both started laughing.

"She can swear like an Auror." Scor said catching his breath.

"Well, I know Uncle Ron sure likes some of the words she just used." Al leaned back into the back of the bench. "He was one mean Auror in his day, Dad says. Same with Nev, I mean Prof… whatever." Al said with a smile, after all it was odd for him to call Neville, Professor, when you're going marry his daughter.

They both looked back toward the lake and saw Rose walking up the hill to them. She looked furious.

Without a thought Scor walked up to her and gave her a very warm hug. "I love you." He whispered.

She hugged him back and they stayed that way for a minute while Al stood a short way up the hill with his hands tucked into his coat pockets.

Once Scor and Rose released one another, Rose looked up at Al. "Hey… nice coat." She said. "Whoever picked that out has great taste."

He smiled. "Thanks again, and since when do you swear like that?"

"Oh, Dad use to teach me and Hu, when we went to the Shop in London, and Mum was at the Ministry, so she never found out." Rose said with a devilish smile. "Could you imagine if she did?"

"No, I'd run far, far away, but let's go back inside. With practice then sitting out here I'm chilled to the bone." Al said with a shiver.

Scor took Rose's hand and they walked up toward the castle with Al.

"Hey, um Al, do you mind if I walk with Scor?" Rose asked before they got to the doors.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be in the Great Hall." He gestured over his shoulder then continued into the castle.

Rose pulled Scor to walk with her around the castle, in the direction of the forest through some snow.

"What's up?" Scor said after a minute.

Rose looked at him seriously. "You don't believe I'm less than you, because I'm a half-blood do you?" She was searching for something in his eyes.

The shock that came across Scor's face was enough for Rose, but Scor was very confused. "What?"

"No, I know it was a stupid question." Rose said she looked sad.

"Hey…" Scor said and stopped walking. He took his free hand and moved some of the hairs that had been blown into her face by a light breeze. "Hey…" He lifted her chin for her to look at him. "You mean more to me than my own life. You've been the reason I get up every day with a smile on, even when I've been sad. You make everything better. I've never judged someone based on a stupid archaic system of ability, one that has never actually worked. I want to marry you, whether I do tomorrow or in twenty years I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. I love you so much, I have for so long, and you know I always will. I could give a damn about what anyone other than you, thinks about anything. I love you. It's as simple and as complicated as that."

Rose didn't say anything. She just took both of her hand and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him so intensely that Scor began to feel light headed as he grabbed her shoulders. She released his lips and said. "I love you and yes, I'll marry you one day, but you better not wait twenty years to ask."

"Excellent." Scor let out with a smile. He nodded and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

They walked together silently, simply enjoying the other's company.

"Did you read the article from the Owl?" Rose asked after a while.

"What article? I don't get the Owl, I just read the Prophet's that are in the common room." Scor said.

"Well Mike let me barrow his." She began. "There's this reporter who seems fond of Westenberg. She always writes in his favor and she wrote an article about how the SFP is using its large membership and financial base to work as a de facto political party."

"I thought that was legal, I like the SFP." Scor interrupted.

"It's very legal, so long as they don't organize inside of the ministry. They can caucus, but not have an organized party. What she was saying, the author, Storin, is that the Opposition should form a society like SFP in order to organize support and finances for campaigns."

"Our parents have begun a war, so to speak." Scor said in a voice that showed his discuss.

"Yes, but I understand why. They almost had too. The Opposition was taking members that had been caucused with the Government, there at 59 members now. That means our parents have a 19 seat majority, which is fine, but they don't hold a supermajority."

"Two-thirds, right?" Scor asked

"Yes, they need 106 seats for a supermajority."

"Your brain is like a muggle computer chip." He said.

Rose smiled.

"What happens if they don't have a supermajority?"

"They can't vote to close the Assembly floor to a debate, meaning that they can't stop a filibuster. They can still confirm department heads to Uncle Percy's cabinet because that only needs a simple majority, more than half."

"So they're going to start having some trouble." Scor asked.

Rose nodded. "And with press like the Owl's giving Westenberg is only going to drive support up for the Opposition to organize."

"And that would weaken Percy's support." Scor stated.

"Yeah, it would." Rose agreed.

"Maybe we should start a club?" Scor said, thinking out loud. "Like the Hogwarts SFP Club? You know get students to show some support."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Rose said hesitantly.

Scor just waited politely for her to explain.

"I think if we get students to pick sides, it would only hurt our school. Eventually it could hurt our community. I think that since most of us are too young to vote, it would only cause problems. We should petition to the Headmistress to ban political clubs like that. Not to stop people from talking about politics, that's important and should be encouraged. But having organized partisanship, this young, is something I am vehemently against."

"Alright. Let's do it." Scor said.

Rose gave him a funny look. "Do what."

"Get Sprout to ban political clubs at school."

"You're joking?" Rose asked.

"No, you gave me a valid argument, and as your boyfriend I support you in all your endeavors." He squeezed her hand.

"We should write something up and give it to her." Scor said.

Rose thought about that. It was something she thought was important. It would preserve school as a place of unity. With Scor she could easily do it, they were the top student's in their year, she just ahead of him. "Ok, yeah… let's do it." She finally said.

"Great, to the library?" Scor asked.

"To the library." She agreed and they headed back into the castle.

Wednesday, February 8, 2023

Lionel Kneen was sitting in his office, which was located next to Percy's. As Deputy Minister of Magic, Kneen was Percy's closest adviser and as such a door connected their offices to allow direct access. Percy and Lionel had been friends since Percy started at the Ministry. Both were in Gryffindor, but Percy and Kneen never really got on at school. Lionel was very close to Oliver Wood, Percy was mostly friends with Ravenclaws at school, but once at the Ministry found they a lot of common interests. During the war Kneen and Percy became close out of fear of being labeled traitors to the Ministry and sent to Azkaban.

There was a knock on the door between his and Percy's office. "Come in Perce." He called.

"Morning Ly." Percy said as he came in. "We have an issue."

"Well at least today we're starting bright and early, eh." Kneen joked.

Percy nodded and sat in one of the chairs before Kneen's desk. He didn't look amused.

"What is it?" Lionel asked.

"Robin Fig was found dead this morning."

Kneen's face fell.

"I know you briefed the press the last two days since she didn't show up, I'm going to need you to continue until we find a replacement."

"Yeah, how did they find her?" Kneen asked.

"I had Seamus send two Aurors to her apartment on Diagon Alley, which was around ten last night. They said when she didn't answer and they smelled something odd from her apartment. They came back and got a warrant to enter from a DMLE lawyer. They found her in the living room, not breathing, without a pulse."

Lionel nodded.

"She had a bong with Hellebore in it, which was solidified, meaning it was a few days old after being heated and mixed with water. They found several vials of Hellebore when they went through the apartment. I had no idea she was that stressed. To use drugs…"

"Did St. Mungo's confirm the cause of death?" Kneen asked.

"Yeah she fell into a coma after having inhaled about half a vial by the time she stopped breathing." Percy said in a somber voice.

"Shit." Kneen said under his breath. "Ok, well I have a morning briefing to do then. I can announce her death?"

"Yeah, but I won't name a replacement until tomorrow, out of respect." Percy said.

"Yeah alright." Kneen nodded.

"Please take your seats. The briefing is about to begin. Please take your seats." Said a witch's voice, over a magicked loudspeaker in the Press Briefing Room.

"Thanks Carol." Lionel said to the witch with the microphone.

Carol Johnson is the Deputy P.I.S. Secretary, with brown hair, brown eyes and a light complexion. She was in her late 30's and was always very pretty looking in Lionel's opinion. She had been Robin Fig's assistant, when Robin was the Deputy P.I.S. Secretary under Lionel, but he never made any advances toward her past mild flirting.

Curtis Wright came into room. "Oh sir, the tea you asked for." He handed the tea over.

"Thank your, Curtis. You're a real life saver." Lionel said with a smile, and then took a sip.

"Yes, sir." Curtis said with an amused smile, then left the room.

Lionel walked out if the office area where the press had cubicles with type writers to work at, and into the briefing room. It was a room with several rows of seats. Press could sit anywhere, because unless a major event or announcement was occurring, half of the seats usually empty. They faced a podium from which the Secretary could brief, Lionel stood behind it.

"Good morning." He said setting his cup of tea down on the podium along with his notes. "I have an unfortunate announcement to make."

The reporter's perked up a bit at this, and their photographers readied their cameras. A microphone was used to record all briefings so they could be played back on the wireless during news reports.

"After having been missing since Monday morning, Public Information Service Secretary Robin Fig was found dead last night in her apartment."

Camera's flashed and the reporter's scribbled on their notepads.

"Lionel, do you have a cause of death?" one reporter asked.

"She overdosed on Syrup of Hellebore. She had it mixed with water in a bong. As many of you are aware Hellebore causes some rather intense reactions. It causes a huge expansion of thought capability and capacity, but at the same time causes the user to enter a state of extreme relaxation and euphoria. If inhaled, in the amount that was determined Ms. Fig used, it would cause a coma and eventual death. This is what the Healer who examined her body determined happened."

Several reporters began to call for Kneen to let them ask their questions.

"Yes, Lily." Kneen said pointing at a witch.

"Deputy Minister, was it known to anyone inside the administration that Ms. Fig had a drug problem?" She asked.

"No, not that I or the Minister were ever made aware of." Kneen replied. "Lucas."

"Were there any signs of foul play involved?" The reporter named Lucas asked.

"I can't comment on that, it is part of the DMLE-Auror investigation and the information won't be made publicly available yet." Kneen responded, he rubbed his chin then took a sip of his tea. "Simon." Kneen indicated to another reporter.

"Have her family members been notified."

Kneen looked at his notes. "Uhm, no… She doesn't have any living relatives. Zoey?"

Zoey Storin looked up at Lionel. "I have a source from inside the Auror Corps. They have it that you were seen with Ms. Fig at Café Le Magie, on Diagon Alley on Saturday night. They say you were seen entering her building with her too. Any comment?"

Lionel's face stiffened, his hands fell off of the podium and he went white. His hear beat quickened and his vision began to blur.

"I…I… Something is, something… is" He gasped.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and his breath went ragged. His memory of the night was coming back. He remembered meeting her for dinner at Café Le Magie. He got up to use the loo… and… and bumped into Auror Lieutenant Curtis Wright, but after that was a blank. He remembered waking up in his bed the next morning. He had passed it off as a hard week and he needed the sleep, so he'd naturally forget things. His chest was now ceasing, he collapsed forward against the podium, and then fell to the ground."

Four Days Ago, Saturday, February 4, 2023

7:38pm

Lionel laughed. "I thought that was one of the most brilliant answers you've ever given a reporter. His face was priceless."

Robin laughed. "Yes, oh, that one just came to me."

"Bloody good you are." Lionel complimented her.

"Thank you Ly." She said before taking another bite of her food.

Lionel pushed his chair back and made to stand. "I'll be back in a minute." He stood and made his way toward the loo.

Across the restaurant Francis Westenberg sat at a table with a glass of water. He sipped it as he watched Lionel walk across toward the loo. Francis then turned and looked at the table Curtis Wright was sitting at. He was with that god-awful assistant of Hermione Weasley's. Francis gave him a nod and Curtis stood. He said something to his date and walked toward the loo.

Francis waited a moment than stood. He placed three Knuts on the table for the glass of water and then a Sickle for the waitress. He buttoned his jacket and walked to the loo. He opened the door. Kneen was at the sink washing his hands while Curtis stood at a urinal. Curtis looked at Francis. Who nodded back at him. With a flick of his wrist Curtis had his wand in his hand. He turned and sent a stunner at Lionel. Francis grabbed his body before it could hit the ground. In another instance Curtis had a locking charm on the door. Francis lay Lionel down gently.

"Give me the flask." Francis said to Curtis who handed it over. Francis popped the top open and took a sniff. He backed away from it immediately. "You're sure this has been brewed correctly?"

"It's perfect. I tested it on myself this morning." Curtis said.

Francis nodded and bent over Lionel, taking several of his hairs. He placed them into the flask and the contents bubbled.

"Cheers." Francis said before taking a sip. Immediately he felt the effect of the potion. His insides felt like they were exploding and imploding at the same time. His face and skin bubbled. He lost a few inches in height and his hair darkened. Once it was over Francis looked in the mirror, and starring back at him was the reflection of Lionel Kneen. Francis transfigured his clothes to look like those of the real Lionel Kneen.

"You have the vials?" Francis asked. He cleared his throat. "Do you have the vials?" This time he sounded fairly close to Lionel.

"Yeah." Curtis handed Francis all eight vials.

Francis looked at them then gave two back to Curtis. "You and your date should have some fun tonight, on me."

"Thanks, Francis." Curtis said with a nod. He tucked them away in his jacket. "I'll put him in his bed and be back in a minute." Curtis levitated and stunned Kneen and grabbed his arm, then apparated away with a pop.

Francis waited a moment until Curtis reappeared.

He removed the locking charm. "The potion lasts about forty minutes. So make sure you take a sip every thirty until you're done. Good luck, sir."

They both exited the loo.

9:24pm

"Ly that was lovely. I haven't had a night to relax with an old friend in ages." Robin said.

Francis did a good job at imitating Kneen's smile. "It was. May I walk you up to your door?"

"Yes I think so." Robin said her voice had a hint of something more. They headed up the stairs to her apartment on the third floor.

Francis considered allowing himself to follow through with her intentions. Though, on second thought it would be odd, if not a bit disgusting to perform the act in another wizard's body. No he would keep to his original plan, well perhaps not. There was an undeniable thrill that one experiences when taking a life. Francis had experienced that thrill once before. Umbridge was cruel, she was useful, but she knew far too many of his secrets to be allowed to have a trial. He hated her, her pathetic blood-supremacy, yet with her he built a power base. But she would name him in a second if it meant saving some of her own skin.

Robin Fig was a no good excuse for the oxygen she breathed in Francis's opinion. She had burned him too many times in the Press Room. He would silence her once and for all, and still take care of Kneen. Yes, two for the price of one, he could play with that.

They reached the top landing and turned to her door. Robin unlocked it with a tap of her wand. She held it open and Francis passed through, then turned away from him to close the door. He took that moment to pull out his wand. The latch clicked.

Without uttering a word, Francis sent a stunning spell at Robin.

She back hit the door and slumped down it. Francis levitated her to her couch and sat her down. She was still breathing.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature bong designed for Syrup of Hellebore. Francis cast an enlargement charm on it, then reached into another pocket and pulled out a vial. He unstopped it, then poured the syrup into the proper spot. He then walked over to her sink and filled the vial with water and poured it into the same spot. Next he made sure all the windows were closed and positioned the bong near Robin.

Francis took a deep breath then cast a fire under the syrup-water mix, fumes began to rise slowly.

He looked down at her. "Sweet dreams… bitch." Then, with a pop, disapparated.

Present Day, Wednesday, February 8, 2023

"He's not breathing get a Healer!" Carol yelled.

A moment later a Healer in lime green robes came rushing into the Press Room followed by an Auror.

The witch in Healer's robes preformed several spells trying to get Lionel Kneen's heart to beat again. For several minutes she tried, but it was futile. Even if his heart began to beat, the brain damage he would receive would be far crueler than death.

She looked up at Carol and then at the Auror. "I'm sorry."

The cameras in the room flashed. Deputy Minister Lionel Kneen was dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday, February 8, 2023

"All in favor." Hermione called from her seat in the Wizengamot Assembly. She looked from her left to the right, at every seat.

"Yay." A clear majority said, raising their hands.

Interestingly this was a bill Westenberg had drafted. Raise the minimum wage, lower the sales tax.

"All opposed."

No one motioned against the bill.

"The bill is passed." Hermione called and tapped her gavel once.

The chamber broke out into applause. The members of the Government Caucus and the Opposition Caucus walked across the floor and shook hands.

Westenberg walked over to Hermione and they shook hands.

"Feels good to work together, for once." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't get to use to it, Madam Chief Warlock." Francis said and walked away.

"Francis, good job." Salisbury said shaking his hand. "Listen I have to talk to you about…"

But just then, from each door came several Aurors and DMLE Patrol Wizards, wands drawn at their sides. They were in their black tactical uniforms. The chamber quieted very quickly.

"Madam Chief Warlock. Please come with me." One Auror said.

Hermione looked at him confused but followed.

Auror Commander Cho Chang stood at Hermione's raised seat. "There has been an incident and we need you all secured. The Ministry is on lockdown until further notice."

"Please follow us." An Auror said as they walked toward the lifts.

"Would you please tell me what's happening." Hermione demanded.

"You'll be informed once we have you secure, Ma'am." A witch in Auror robes said.

Hermione looked at the witch's uniform. "Sargent, please."

"Were almost there." A different Auror said as they passed the lifts and went toward the Department of the Auror Corps and Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They turned faced the wall, well before the entrance to the Auror offices. A painting of Mad-eye Moody was hanging in front of them.

"Confirmation." He asked.

"Duchess, Code Black." The lead Auror said to Moody's painting.

"Aye." He said. A large portion of the wall then swung inward where his portrait was hanging. It opened to a passage that was well lit and wide enough for ten people to walk side by side. It was bare white, no paintings or hangings on the walls.

"This way." The Auror in charge said and they lead Hermione down the hall.

At the end were two dark wood doors with an Auror on each side. They opened the doors and allowed everyone to enter into a large room. It had a conference table, several couches, a fireplace that was clearly large enough for someone to Floo from. The walls were white and had several paintings of landscapes hanging, but none with a wizard. A flag of Britain was on one side of the fireplace, and one of Ireland on the other side.

Percy stood looking into the fire. Harry and Seamus sat at the table going over two binders of documents. Draco sat on one couch. Next to him were Amelia Short Head of DMLE, Charlie Weasley Head of Magical Creatures, Albert Cole Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, Michelle Trig Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Emma Sherburne Head of Magical Education, Corvus Bly Head of Mysteries, and Rodger Davies Head of Magical Games and Sports. The whole cabinet was there.

"Minister, the Chief Warlock is here." Curtis Wright said.

His voice made Hermione jump. He had been standing behind her to her left, next to the door, his wand drawn.

"Thank you Curtis." Percy said before turning around to look at her.

"Where's Kneen?" Hermione asked looking around, he wasn't in the room.

"He died ten minutes ago in the Press Briefing Room, Hermione. Robin Fig is also dead, she was found in her apartment late last night." Percy took a breath. "It looks like Lionel unintentionally killed Robin. When he was asked about being the last person seen with her, he collapsed. They should be starting an autopsy now. We don't know if his death was due to natural causes or something else."

Hermione just looked at Percy not believing what she had just heard.

"This isn't going to play well in the press." Corvus Bly spoke from his seat on one of the couches. He's an older man in his seventies, but for a wizard that really wasn't old. His hair was long, salt and pepper colored. He always wore a three piece suit, no specific color, and always with a bowtie. He is originally from outside of Glasgow, and a very sharp man.

"Corvus… really, the man just died." Rodger Davies said. "But… you are right."

"Someone has to think about the future of this administration. His death is a tragedy, but we must move past it." Bly responded.

"I think being stuck down on Level 9 has gotten to you." Michelle Trig said. "I think you want his job, move up a rung on the ladder."

"I want what's best for the country and the Ministry." Bly replied to her.

"What's wrong with thinking about how we play in the press?" Albert Cole said looking at Trig. "Kneen was a good man, but we have a clean slate, a new Deputy. We've been getting some really bad press. Why not use this as a fresh opportunity to show that we're still more capable than the Opposition?"

"We also need to think about the Wizengamot, the Opposition might try and put one of their people in as Deputy. They could hold us up on judges." Amelia Short said. "I gave the Minister eight DMLE lawyers for nominations. They might be able to get enough Members caucused with us to block them, unless we nominate and Opposition member for Deputy Minister."

"Would you all just shut up?" Draco said looking at the lamp on the side table next to him.

The others looked at him. Draco normally never swore at anyone.

"He died not fifteen minutes ago. We have no idea as to how, or why. Security should be our main concern. The wellbeing of our children at Hogwarts, our families, we have no idea if we are being targeted or not. So stop this petty conversation and focus on that." Draco said angrily. He stood and walked over to where Harry and Seamus where.

Charlie also got up and went to talk with Hermione and Percy.

"Do you know anything?" Draco asked taking a seat next to Seamus.

"Not a lot." Harry said. He now had a record player and headphones next to him.

"Well what do you have?" Draco asked.

Seamus looked at Harry, who nodded. Seamus then looked back at Draco and began to speak in a low voice. "Well apparently Lionel was asked right before he died, about being the last person seen with Robin. It was Zoey Storin, of the Owl. She was recorded saying that she had a source from the Aurors that Lionel was the last seen with Robin."

Draco narrowed his eyes at this, Storin was a using the rivalry between Government supporters and Opposition supporters to make a name for herself.

"Here's the fun part." Seamus continued. "In only ten hours since we found her, we hadn't even finished locating everyone who had a reservation at Le Magie, the place she was said to have been with Kneen on Saturday. Let alone any walk-ins. We hadn't even started to interview the staff when the briefing started. It wasn't even until early hours of this morning that we knew she was at Le Magie. It was in her schedule, in her office and we had to go through everything in there before finding it. We didn't know until after the start of the briefing that Lionel had been with her, we've known now for only twenty minutes. She would have had no way of knowing that from any Auror."

"Are you saying someone, who was there that night, someone who knows what happened, gave her the information?" Draco asked.

"We don't know." Harry said. "But that is entirely possible.

Draco's face had a curious look on it. "Would this be connected to the Portkey logs? What if it's from the same source?"

Harry nodded. "We already put Aurors on that. Seamus and I thought the same thing."

Ten hours later, Francis walked into his house. He needed a drink. No matter how much he needed the support of his caucus, he couldn't bare them in mass for more than a few minutes at a time. But a politician needs helpers, little elves and sprites to do his bidding, even if they didn't always know who they were really working for.

Francis walked into the sitting room.

"There you are." Elizabeth said. "I didn't think it would take as long as it did, but that Weasley girl, the Minister's niece, she wanted to run every damn test."

She poured two glasses of Swott Malt Whiskey, Francis's favorite.

"Well they weren't going to find anything." Francis said. "Curtis slipped it into his tea."

"It worked perfectly. His tests showed it was a heart attack."

Elizabeth rubbed Francis's cheek. "That question from your reporter friend… no one could have timed it better if they tried, Francis."

"She would do anything I ask and print anything I say."

"I do hope so Francis, have you and she…" Elizabeth was cut off.

Francis raised his glass. "A toast, to shutting up a robin, and taking out a lion."

They both drank.

The front door knocked.

"I'll get it." Francis said standing. He walked over and opened the front door.

Angus Salisbury was there. "May I come in?"

Francis looked at him for a moment with irritation, and then moved to let him pass into the house. Once he did, Francis closed the door.

"Can we talk, in private?" Angus asked.

Francis nodded. "Yes, my study is right there. I'll be in in a moment." He walked over to the sitting room. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, a colleague of mine needs to speak with me."

"At this hour Francis, really?" She said blatantly annoyed.

"I'm afraid so." He said and turned leaving the room.

Francis entered his study and closed the door.

"Did you killed her."

Francis turned around from the door and faced Angus. "Excuse me?" He said with some force.

"Did you kill Robin Fig." Angus said more strongly.

"You show up at my home, in the middle of the night, and accuse me of murder. You disgust me." Francis said.

"You did it." Angus said and pulled out a copy of the Evening Prophet. The front had a Picture of Lionel Kneen, another next to it of Robin Fig, then under that was one of Seamus Finnegan holding a bong and five vials. "Those are the ones I got you."

"Hypocrisy can afford to be magnificent in its promises, can't it Angus." Francis replied.

"What are you saying, Francis?" Angus asked

"I never saw the vials. I had you put them in an envelope and leave them under bench in Diagon Alley. I told you I don't want this connected to me, I never picked them up. As for you accusing me of murder…" Francis was cut off.

"Don't play me for a fool Francis, don't you dare..." Angus said, this was not the tone of a man with any sort of a problem, drugs or otherwise.

Francis leaned over the chair. His face was inches from Angus's. "Well if you keep accusing me of murder, Angus, your political career will end up buried, six feet deep." Francis stood up and leaned on his desk. "Or you can help me."

Angus looked intently at Francis. "I think I've played the part of your errand boy for long enough, Francis. No more. I want in on your plan."

His words were extremely strong, and something in them gave Francis a new perspective on Angus. He wasn't a fool as Francis first thought he was. Angus was playing Francis the whole time, gaining his trust, causing Francis to believe him weak and malleable, when really it was a ploy to get near him.

"I know for a fact you killed her. I had you followed. There are pictures." He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. "And not just of that night, there are some rather interesting ones of you and a Zoey Storin of the Herald Owl. But the ones of you and Curtis Wright, well those are the type that could destroy a man's career. Some highly illegal activities I would say." He placed it on the desk next to where Francis was sitting. "Go on, have a look."

"I'll just assume that you're telling the truth." Francis said picking up the envelope and handing it back to Angus. "But how can I trust you… you're a junkie, and you have all this on me... What would stop you from going to the press, from taking control of the Opposition away from me?"

"I've been clean for nine years." Angus gestured to this throat. "The uneven breathing is permanent unfortunately, but I do keep in contact with former, associates of mine. You want to be the guy, Francis. I want to be the guy, the guy counts on. You're going to need a Whip if you want the Opposition to organize. I have all the secrets, and more members on both sides in my pocket than you can imagine. Everyone's got little secrets, Francis and I hold them in my cards. These…" He held up the envelope. "These are merely an insurance policy. I know you want to be Minister, Francis, but you also want more than that, you're a smart man, and so am I. To really hold power you need to be the Chief Warlock and Minister at the same time."

A smile slowly formed on Francis's face. Angus was no longer a pawn. He was an extremely valuable asset. "And how did you get all this information?" Francis asked.

"When you've spent as much time in the shadows as I have, you learn things, you see things, and you hear things, things that would destroy most witches and wizards. Francis, I like you, honest to god I do. We can be the most powerful political force in Britain, or I can have some fun with these pictures… but I really don't want to do that."

Francis nodded, still smiling. "I need a man who could put a bit of stick about."

"I promised you my complete, unquestioning loyalty, Francis, and I meant every word of it. I just expect to not have to ask why you want something done. I expect your loyalty to me as well, that is crucial. Things are going to get quite, gray, legally speaking. I need your protection, Francis." Angus said.

"Deputy Leader and Chief Whip of the Opposition then?" Francis said extending his hand.

Angus stood with a smile and shook it. "Thank you, my Right Honorable Leader. There are going to be plenty of nights like this, staying up, making plans."

Francis took a sip of the remainder of his glass. When he finished he moved over to the door. "Come meet my wife, the three of us have a lot to discuss."

Tuesday, February 14, 2023

Scor woke early. It was Valentine's Day and he had never been more excited for it. He lay in bed looking at his hangings.

"What did you get Rose?" a voice said quietly.

Scor propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Al, who was asleep. He then looked at the other boys. Terry was up, his bed just on the other side of Simon's, who was next to Scor. He was sitting on the side of his bed, his smooth black skin, and muscles were visible, as he wasn't wearing a shirt, just boxers and flannel bottoms.

"I got her Sugar Quills and some cards." Scor said in a soft voice. "You know I wonder how many valentines you would get if you walked around school like that today." Scor joked.

Terry stood up in one quick motion and began to make modeling poses.

Lucas threw his pillow at Terry. "Stop acting like a poof, would you?" He joked.

"Hey, you know you like it." Terry joked back.

Lucas got out of bed and pulled off his shirt, his skin was dark thanks to his Greek heritage, and physic similar to Terry's. He looked in the mirror next to his bed. "I think you just want a piece of this." He kissed one of his arms.

"Well that certainly escalated a bit quickly." Terry said sitting back on his bed, he tossed the pillow back.

"You guys have valentines?" Scor asked.

Terry nodded. "That Hufflepuff, the seventh year with the long black hair and green eyes, big… well yeah, her and I decided to be valentines."

"Only cause you gave her a good shag." Lucas said "I haven't decided yet. I think the first girl I like, who gives me something, will do just fine."

"And you called me shallow yesterday." Terry said in an exasperated voice.

"Well… I'm going to take a shower. You boys figure out who's the shallowest by the time I get out." Scor joked as he got out of bed.

Terry and Lucas smiled and waved their hands at him. Terry turned and faced Lucas who started to tell him a story about something Scor had little interest in.

Scor pulled his shaving kit from his trunk and looked at it. Maybe today he wouldn't shave. Rose said she liked him with a bit of stubble, made him look tough and kind at the same time. He put it back into his trunk, and headed into the washroom. As the water hit his face Scor could only think about the dance that school was having that evening.

It was inspired by Neville, who remembered the Yule Ball that had been held when he was at school. He pitched the idea more than twenty years ago, as a way to get student's minds off work even for just a little while. Those who experienced the last war's horror new that happiness was far more important than simply school work, and Valentine's Day was the day they picked. So every year students in their fourth year and up got to have a dance, which was formal. It was in the Great Hall and third years could be invited but not first or second years. The younger students got to have a less formal party and dinner in the East Wing, on the sixth floor, that was usually where Neville, Hagrid and Madam Hooch were. They enjoyed the simplicity and fun most of those young students had. Hannah came every year to spend the day with Neville, if it was a week day she came in the late afternoon and left the Leaky with her staff, such as today.

As he rinsed his hair Scor started to smile. He got to dress up like the last two years, but this time it wasn't because of the dress code. This time it was specifically for Rose. She always looked stunning, but until he saw her in their fourth year at the Valentine's Ball, he never thought she could out do her usual perfection. Well she could, and he wanted to match her. Plenty of other boys asked her to dance, but she would only dance with Scor. Plenty of girls tried to get Scor's attention but he only had eyes for Rose. Now not only would she dance with him, they wouldn't be disturbed by others, something that after the first hour became extremely obnoxious. Exiting the showers Scor went over to a sink and looked in the mirror, maybe he would shave after all.

Fifteen minutes later, Scor finished tying his Gryffindor tie and pulled on his jumper, usually it was just his normal one for the uniform, but today he was feeling particularly confident. So he pulled on his quidditch one, which was allowable since he was on the team. He took the comb form the shelf next to his bed and looked in the mirror. He parted his hair similarly to his father at that age. In fact he had some old pictures of his father and mother and quite liked his father's haircut. So the previous weekend in Hogsmeade he asked the barber to cut it like that, and it suited Scor very nicely. It wasn't slicked back or anything, just neat and clean.

Reaching under his bed, Scor grabbed a red rectangular box that had the Sugar Quills. On top of it held by ribbon tied in a bow were some cards. One funny, one sweet and one he had written himself. He grabbed his school bag, pulling it over his shoulder and took once last look in the mirror.

"Nervous?" Simon asked. He had come out of the shower a minute before and was getting dressed.

"Nope, just making sure I look perfect for Rosie." Scor replied smiling at his friend.

"You look good, mate. She's going to want to snog you all day, today. I'd wait till after class though. Detentions for in-class snogging are harsh… trust me." Simon said not joking. He had been snogging Cho Chang's daughter, May Chang. May's parents had the same last name. Cho actually met her husband because of a mix up at a takeout place in muggle London. May's father is a muggle.

"How did that end? All I heard was you and May were in a bit of trouble." Scor asked. "I was in the Hospital wing remember, because Luke Wood and I crashed into one another when I was looking for the Snitch at practice the night before. I was out for two days." This was last year.

"Oh well Vector's back was turned to the board going over a numerology equation, so May and I took a chance since the equation was a long one, and well it got heated. Next thing we know everyone in class and Vector were staring at us. She went off about class behavior. We spent that Saturday doing numerology by memory. You have no idea how bad it was, worse than shoveling hippogriff dung, and I'd know." Simon said as he buttoned his shirt. "Anyway don't let me keep you."

"Well, thanks for the advice and remind May to wait until you're not in class." Scor said with a smile.

"Oh… Ha, ha. Just go give Rose your present." Simon said with a smile as he started on his tie.

Scor smiled and left the dorm. He walked down the stairs and came into the common room. He saw Molly and Hugo sitting on the couch near the fire. February in Scotland was cold. Then he remembered what today was other than just Valentine's Day. He reached onto his bag and pulled out an envelope and walked over to them.

He handed Molly the envelope. "Happy Birthday"

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks!" She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. When she opened the card her smile widened and she stood, giving Scor a hug. "Now that's a good present."

"What you get her?" Hu asked.

"Certificate to Gladrags." Scor replied. Gladrags was one of the most expensive wizarding clothing lines in Europe.

"Oh… no…" Hugo let out.

"What?" Scor asked.

"I've got seven of these." Molly said with a bright smile. "Can you say shopping spree."

Scor just laughed.

"Is that for Rosie?" Molly asked noticing the box in Scor's hand.

"Yeah, Sugar Quills, her favorite." Scor replied. "Either of you get anything… or give anyone anything…" Scor prodded.

"Yeah I've got Ally's favorite chocolates." Hugo said showing Scor the heart shaped box form Honeydukes.

"I got a letter from Brandon. He said he was sending me something today, but not when I'd get it… I sent him something from the post office in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Cool." Scor said, not wanting to know too much, just that things were alright.

Just then Ally came down the stairs. Hugo stood and they left the common room holding hands.

"I hate today." Molly huffed.

Scor took a seat in an armchair next to her. "Because Brandon isn't here?"

"Yeah… but mostly because I have a birthday on a day everyone has some one more important to see." Molly said.

"It won't always be like that you know." Scor told her.

"But it is today. The one person I want to see is three thousand miles away, across an ocean."

Scor smiled. He got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Have a little faith. Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet."

She looked up and smiled at him.

He gave her shoulder another pat and walked over to the girls' stairs where Rose was, talking with some of her dorm mates.

Ignoring the giggles from several of the other girls he walked right up to Rose and gave her a very intense kiss. The girls giggled and gave Rose and Scor some space.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said to her, handing over the box.

She pulled out a smaller box from her bag. It had two cards on it, she handed it to him. Scor knew immediately what was in the box, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, his favorite.

"Happy Valentine's Day Love." She said to him.

He smiled and took her hand. Together they walked toward the portrait hole, but Scor stopped and looked over at Molly. "Molls, you coming with or what? We don't have all day to eat."

Molly looked over and smiled at this. She grabbed her bag and together they walked out of the common room, smiling and joking.


	19. Chapter 19

Tuesday, February 14, 2023

"Alright everyone, I think your heads aren't in the work, understandably." Professor Gemma Farley said. She's the Slytherin Head of House and the Transfiguration Professor. Her family members were kidnapped by Death Eaters during the last war, due to their refusal to help Tom Riddle. Gemma was one of only a few Slytherin's to fight alongside Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts.

The students in the room were passing notes and sharing sweets, or a select few who were blatantly snogging.

"Mr. Bhagat, Ms. Richmond, really in the middle of class..." Professor Farley said. "Alright everyone I know that this is the last class before you can all get ready for the party, but…oh…class dismissed, no homework." She said and took a seat behind her desk looking defeated.

Scor, Rose, Al and the rest of the Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin students grabbed their bags and left the room.

"Hey you guys mind if I go wait for Alice's class to get out?" Al asked as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah, go for it." Rose said.

Al looked at Scor who nodded in agreement.

"Scor… what's bothering you?" Rose asked, running a hand through his hair as they walked down the corridor.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Scor said, but he wasn't.

"Scor, tell me." She said with a face that made it very hard not to tell her.

"Rosie really I'm…" But he trailed off the second he saw the look she was giving him. He took a breath and let it out slowly. "I miss sleeping in the same bed as you." He said pulling her to the side of the corridor that was starting to fill with students being let out early. "I miss your smell on the sheets. I miss holding you until I fall asleep."

Rose smiled at his words.

"I miss the sounds you make in your sleep, the rhythm of your breathing." He smiled at the thought and touched her face. "I miss the kisses you give me on my chest when we play around."

She giggled at that.

"I miss being alone with you." He said. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. He was being very genital, very tender, and was not quite sure why, but it felt right.

Rose responded to the kiss stepping slightly closer to him, she turned her head a little and her school bag fell off of her shoulder. Her hands touched his face.

Scor placed his hands on her waist and everything in the world fell away, but Rose Ginevra Weasley.

When their lips parted and they just looked at one another, Scor reached out and moved some hairs away from her eyes. They stayed that way, communicating things that no words could ever fully explain.

But all that happened several hours ago, now Scor was in his dorm with Al, Terry, Simon, Lucas, and John.

The boys had decided to pull their money together in their third year to buy a record player and speakers, as well as one record each. That had grown to close to three hundred records now, as they had brought their collections from home and continually added to the combined collection. They were all getting ready for the Valentine's Ball. Each of the boys had a formal suit that was like a muggle tuxedo or dinner suit, dress robes had basically fallen out of style in favor of these tuxedos.

"Hey, we need something… chill I think." John said to the room. He walked over to the record player and put on a calm indie song by Neon Wands, a popular American rock band with many witches and wizards around the world.

"Good choice." Scor said as he pulled on his tie and began to not it. It was a silver grey that matched his hair perfectly. His suit was one that he had picked with Al. Draco had taken them last summer for new Hogwarts uniforms and suits because of Percy's ball after he was sworn in as Minister, back in August. The suit itself was three pieces and with a single breasted jacket all in a deep charcoal, which made his eyes stand out.

Al's suit was a dark midnight blue that made his light blue eyes stand out from behind his glasses. His suit was simpler, only the jacket and slacks. The collar of his jacket was black as was his tie, matching his hair, which was messy as usual, but he kept it cut shorter to make it look good.

Scor looked into the mirror. He gave his hair a last run through with his comb and pulled on his vest and jacket. He stared into the mirror and Al came over to standing next to him. Both of them looked excellent. Their suits were tailored perfectly, no loose material anywhere.

"I told you you'd look good in it mate." Al said.

"Yeah I think you made that point a few times over summer." Scor said with a smile. "You're not looking bad yourself."

Al smiled and gave a nod. "Come on the girls are going to meet us in five minutes. Let's head downstairs."

From the window near her bed Rose saw snow falling, illuminated by the lanterns in her dorm. It was very romantic in her opinion. A Ball, well just the name, it was really only a formal party, but a Ball at night with light snow fall, especially since it would be seen against the ceiling of the Great Hall. She was wearing a light blue cocktail dress. She was never into a gown, and they were too… well not Rose, she like things with simple elegance, and anything where she could show off her legs. Her shoes were silver and matched Scor's tie. She wore a silver necklace that Scor had gotten for her fourteenth birthday. It was nothing but a thin silver chain with a small silver rose, but it was probably Rose's most prized possession. Beyond the necklace she wore no other jewelry. Her red hair was wavy and long as usual.

"You look so pretty, I'm jealous." May joked. She had a slim red and white cocktail dress on. It had a Chinese flower design and was beyond beautiful in Rose's and the rest of the girls' opinions. She had matching red shoes. Simon, her boyfriend of three years to the day, had gotten May a gold bracelet which she was now wearing. Her hair was done in a tight bun with some flower clips that matched those on her dress.

"Thanks." Rose said with a smile. "Oh my gosh. You're gorgeous." She said looking at May.

"Do you think Simon is going to like it?" May asked Rose sincerely. She had gotten the dress while visiting her father's family in China last summer. Simon actually loved when she wore anything with an oriental design, he thought that made her look more beautiful than anything else.

"Yeah, he's going to love it." Rose said. She turned and started to play with her hair in the mirror.

"Hey Alice." One of Roses dorm mates said causing her to look over at the door.

"Oh, Rosie. That's… you look amazing." Alice said with a smile.

"You do too" Rose said to Alice.

Alice's dress and shoes are both black, the same shade as Al's hair and it contrasted her dirty blonde hair in a stunning manner. She had on her engagement ring, something she had started to wear once she and Al had let out the secret. It was a simple silver band with a single small diamond. She also wore a silver necklace, a thin chain with ALICE handing from it in cursive.

"I'm going." May said and three other girls from their dorm went with her. That left Rose, and Alice in the room, as the sixth girl had left before Alice had come in.

Alice looked out of the window next to Rose's bed. "Should we head down? It's almost seven."

"In a minute, I don't know if I should put a clip in my hair." Rose said. She was holding a hair clip.

"No." Alice said without a thought.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

Alice looked at Rose. "Because he likes to put his hands in your hair and you talk about how much you like it when he does, so no clip."

Rose blushed. She hadn't realized that she ever told anyone that. "Alright then we should head down." Rose grabbed her wand and placed it in her dress, something wizarding designers made sure about was having a place for a wand.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Al said looking at his watch.

"Rose likes to primp." Scor said with a smile. It was for him and he knew it.

Al nodded, as her cousin he had never, ever had to wait for her. She would just have to catch up. But Scor, who was her best friend, now boyfriend on top of that, had always waited. Mostly because wanted to, rarely was it ever a drag. He'd wait for Rose forever it that's the time she needed. That made Al smile though. Alice was almost always ready when he was. She never fussed she was just ready, it was a quality he loved about her. Al took off his glasses and pulled out a cloth to wipe them while Scor was looking out of the window in the common room.

"Hey Al, Scorp." Molly said as she walked into the common room from the girl's stairs.

"Hey Molls." Al said putting his glasses back on. She was smiling very broadly.

She had a blue dress with gold sandals. Her red hair was straight and over all she looked very pretty, but not dressed up for someone.

"Something good happen?" Scor said looking at her.

Molly nodded and handed the boys a piece of parchment. It was a letter.

_Hey Molly,_

_I have a present from Brandon for you. I'll give it to you when I see you this evening._

_Love, Dad_

Scor looked up and handed Al the letter. He read it and gave it back to her.

"That's sweet of him." Scor said.

"Dad or Brandon?" Molly asked.

"Both Molls." Al said before Scor.

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, well Rose… I'd say we have a pair of very good looking boys." Alice said from the stairs.

That caused Al and Scor to look over. Both smiled.

Rose walked over to Scor, and Alice to Al.

"You look amazing, love." Scor said.

"You look amazing." Rose said back to him before she kissed him on the lips.

"Molls you look beautiful." Alice said to her behind Rose.

"Hey you should walk down with us." Rose offered her cousin.

"Alright." She said and the five of them left the now nearly empty common room. They seemed to be among the last few to head down since the party for the First to Third Years started an hour ago.

They got to the bottom of the staircase and could see into the Great Hall. There were about six hundred students all in suits and cocktail dresses or gowns. The tables had been taken out of the room and replaced with lots of smaller tables. The middle of the hall was clear for dancing with an orchestra playing against the wall the Slytherin table usually was. Then more tables then finally the head table, which was expanded a bit.

"Hey I'm going to see my parents." Molly said to them and took off toward the head table.

"Shall we?" Scor said letting go of Rose's hand and offering his arm.

"I do think so." Rose said in the same high class tone taking his arm.

They both let out a quick laugh that left them smiling as they walked into the Hall. As they walked students heads turned in their direction and conversations quieted. Girls followed Scor with their eyes as did boys with Rose. Up to this point no one had ever really been all that enamored with the idea of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, but from this moment forward, wizarding Britain, Scotland, and Ireland would be.

Across the Hall Percy Weasley stood in a black pinstriped three piece suit and black bowtie. He was on the bottom step, on the right side of where the Head Table was. There were several reporters standing in front of him.

"As Auror Commander Bones announced, all evidence does point to Lionel Kneen as having accidently killed Robin Fig. It looks like that their drug use left him without memory of that night. As to his heart attack it seems that was due to natural causes added with extreme shock of being confronted on her death like he was."

"Minister, do you regret appointing Kneen as Deputy?" One witch asked. She was from a local Scottish paper based in Hogsmeade.

"No, not at all. I do however wish he would have come forward with his drug use, so that we could have helped him, and have avoided this terrible tragedy." Percy replied.

"Sir, we've had rumors all day coming out of the Ministry that with Gawain Robards retiring from his post as Hogwarts DADA Professor, Harry Potter has accepted the position, starting September first. Is there any weight to that?"

Percy took a deep breath. It was in fact totally accurate. Harry and Ginny had talked it over for the month since Sprout had approached Harry with the offer. Harry would become Deputy Headmaster as well, which was another position Robards held. Today was the day Harry had notified Percy of his intended retirement from the Auror Corps, and that Seamus would take over, with Cho being promoted to Auror General as his deputy. Percy had agreed, though he would miss having Harry there after this summer. Harry had given Percy permission to tell the press at his discretion.

"Ok, here's what's going on." Best to start with the P.I.S.S. no pun intended. "Carol Johnson will be taking over as my Press Secretary, beginning tomorrow. I have not decided on a new Deputy Minister yet, and my cabinet and I are looking at all possible candidates…"

"Does that include Opposition members?" A reporter from WWNN, the Wizarding Wireless Network News, which is the most, listened to news network in the wizarding world.

"All options for possible candidates." Percy continued. "As to Harry Potter, I can confirm that yes. He will be retiring from the Auror Corps at the end of July. He will become the DADA Professor here at Hogwarts, as well as Deputy Headmaster."

Camera's clicked at this.

"Auror General Seamus Finnegan, who is Deputy Head of the Department of the Auror Corps, will be named Head. Auror Commander Cho Chang will be promoted to General and be named Deputy Head of DAC." At that moment Percy noticed Molly waiting about five feet next to the reporters. "Now if you will excuse me, my eldest daughter seems to be waiting for me."

That elicited some smiles from the reporters and photographers.

Molly walked up next to her father. They both stopped for some pictures, which she was totally use to and didn't mind especially with how she looked right now.

Once the reporters for their fill of pictures they began to make their way around the room to talk to students about the Ball.

"Hi sweetie." Percy said giving Molly a hug. "You look lovely. I hope your having a happy birthday today."

Molly smiled a small smile. "Yeah, everyone got me a cake at breakfast and I got a ton of presents." She let out a breath to keep calm. She really wanted to see what Brandon sent her. "Where's Mum?"

"Upstairs with your sister still. I had to come down. Being the Minister and all it would be odd not having me here when students started to arrive."

Molly nodded.

"I bet you wondering about your presents… from your Mum and me, and from Brandon?"

Molly smiled again. "Kind of."

Percy nodded and smiled. "Well they're right in there." He pointed to a door behind the staff table.

Molly walked over to it and turned the nob. She pushed open the door. She looked into the room and her eyes went wide.

Across the Hall Scor and Rose were laughing at a joke Terry was telling. They were with him and his date, Lucas and his date, John who didn't have a date, Frank and Lisa, and Lily and Michael.

A reporter and her photographer came over to them. "Excuse me Ms. Potter, could we get a picture of you and your brothers?" Said the reporter.

Lily turned and looked at her. It was Regina Locke, a reporter for Witch Weekly. Rose, Lily, Molly, and most other girls at school read her columns. She was a very attractive looking woman, with a perfect figure. Her hair was red and curly with a butterfly pin. She had stunningly bright green eyes and wore a tight skirt and blazer, both in an olive color. Her voice was very light and sweet. She was no more than thirty years old.

"If that would be alright, dear?" Regina said. "This is the only time all three of you will attend as students, so it is a very big deal to many of my readers."

"Oh uhm yeah, alright." Lily said to her. She then turned to Michael. "Mike, I'll be back in a minute, why don't you get us a couple of…"

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" Regina asked.

"Yes I am." Michael said in a very distinct voice, it was nearly identical to his father's when he got annoyed. Lily took his hand and squeezed it, Mike hated reporters or gawkers anywhere near Lily. Michael didn't get red like his Dad does, simply because Mike has darker skin thanks to his Mum, but the anger was still clear.

"I'll be back in a minute, Mike." Lily said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was always better to let him cool down and separate from the reporter or whoever.

Regina led Lily a very short way to the wall of the Hall, where James and Al were standing. Once Lily got there the cameraman began to take several photos, about ten in all, it was quick and actually a bit fun for the three of them.

"Thank you, I promise that were only using the picture no gossip. I've seen what that looks like and I hope you know were above that with anyone still at school." Regina said to them.

"Well thanks, we really appreciate that." James said.

"Scorp and Rose are so cute tonight." Lily said to Al as they began to walk away from Regina and her photographer. "Malfoy and Weasley, Hogwarts prince and princess."

Al laughed and turned to where Alice was with some of her dorm mates.

"Uhm… excuse me Lily." Regina called after her. While she would never write a thing about the Potter children… this revelation was fantastic and far too lucrative to pass up. If she was the first… yes she would be.

Lily turned and looked at Regina. "Yes?"

"Scorpius Malfoy and what Weasley?" Regina asked.

Lily smiled at the question. She always thought they were perfect. "Oh, Rose."

This was far too good to be true. A smile spread across Regina's face. The son of Draco Malfoy, dating the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley… Regina could see the front page now. "Thank you very much, Lily"

"Sure." Lily said with a nod and walked away.

Molly couldn't believe what… or rather who… she was looking at. She just froze in the doorway.

"Well go on." Percy said pushing her into the room, in a manner similar to that of his mother. He closed the door behind her.

Molly just looked at him with an odd smile.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Brandon Forsyth said to her with a great big smile. He had a black suit, three piece with a dark olive vest and bowtie that made his hazel eyes stand out dramatically.

"Hi." She got out.

Brandon took a few steps toward her and then kissed her. It was not soft but at the same time not rough, it was passionate and gentle at the same time, like their lips belonged together.

Brandon drew back after what felt like a very long and very enjoyable time. "I have something for you." Brandon said. He looked down and reached into his pocket. "I wasn't sure exactly what to get, but I thought you might like this." He pulled out a necklace. It had a thin gold chain and hanging from it was a small light blue milky stone in a gold brace. It was the same blue as her eyes.

Molly couldn't speak she just looked at him.

"I couldn't think of what you would want. I couldn't buy you a book, and just a card seemed odd. So I was in the school library about a week ago, and I thought this is stupid. I should just start with you name." Brandon smiled and looked at her. "So I found a book on names, and when I got to Molly it had 'jewel of the sea', which reminded me of an opal. So last weekend I went down into town and the jewelry store there, where I found this." He held up the necklace. "It's nine percent water and it matches your eyes. It's the jewel of the sea, just like you." He unclasped it and brought it up to her neck.

Molly grabbed her hair and held it up so he could clap it.

"Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day, babe." He said as his hands let go of the necklace, now hanging from Molly's neck.

Molly leaned forward and kissed him again.

Same Time, Below the Kremlin, Moscow, Russia

"Gde on!" The Russian Auror yelled slamming his fist on the metal table between them.

A wizard with a tattered coat, and dirty face spoke back in fear. "YA skazal vam, ya ne znayu."

From behind the mirror to the interrogation room stood two Aurors. One was a man in a blue suit, with the words United States Auror Service above his name, Joseph Russo on an identification card hanging from his jacket. He had dark hair that was combed neatly and light skin. He was the lead liaison to the Russian Aurors, from the U.S. Department of Magic. The other Auror was Vladimir Azarov. Tall, bald with a white mustache, he is the Head Auror in Russia. He wore a dark green uniform and cap. On the cap was a red star with a gold wand and sparks in it, the official seal of the Russian Ministry of Magic.

"He says he does not know where he is." Azarov said.

Russo turned and looked at Azarov. "The Secretary has given me permission to use any means necessary to find him. So I really don't care what you do, but I need him to talk."

"Da. I think we have an understanding then." Azarov said. He reached out and pressed the button on the magical microphone to the interrogation room. "Ispol'zuyte lyubyye sredstva, neobkhodimyye."

The fear of the wizard sitting across from the Russian Auror spread across his face in an instant.

The Russian Auror in the interrogation room pulled out his wand in an instant, and pointed it at the wizard.

"Crucio!" The Auror said.

Russo adjusted his tie as the man screamed and begged the Auror to stop.

"Ya skazhu vam, gde on nakhoditsya! Pozhaluysta!" The wizard yelled.

The Auror released him from the curse.

Azarov looked at Russo. "He says he will tell us."

"London, on yedet v London." The wizard said.

Azarov looked back at Russo. "He said…"

"I understood that." Russo said. "Ask him why he's going to London."

Once more Azarov pressed the microphone. "Sprosite yego, pochemu on sobirayetsya v London."

The Auror in the room nodded at the mirror where Azarov and Russo stood, then turned and looked at the wizard before him. "Nu?"

"YA ne znayu!" The wizard said. "Ya ne znayu!"

"He says he doesn't know." Azarov said to Russo, but he didn't wait for a response back. He pressed the microphone. "Bey yego snova."

The Auror in the interrogation room pointed his wand at the wizard again. "Crucio!"

Again the man screamed. This time it was in even greater agony.

"Chtoby…" The wizard cried and the Auror lifted the curse. "Chtoby vstretit' kago-to. YA ne znayu, kto." He panted.

"He says he was going to meet someone." Azarov said to Russo. "But he does not know who."

Russo nodded. "That will be enough. I have what I need." He extended his hand. "Vladimir, a pleasure as always."

"Da, Joseph, truly." Azarov said shaking his hand.

Russo left the interrogation room and walked toward the elevators that would take him to the Ministry Lobby located ten floors above. From there he would need to use his personal Portkey, much the same as the one's provided by British and Irish Ministry. The coin had a seal of the U.S. Department of Magic. It was the same as the Great Seal of the muggle U.S. Except instead of arrows the eagle held wands. Russo got out of the elevator and walked toward the Apparition Point which was just past security. He nodded to the Russian Aurors at the desk and those at the screening point, and they nodded back. Having known him for close to five years, they didn't bother stopping Russo on his way out. He needed to get back to Washington, and he needed to alert Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy of the now very dangerous threat in their country.


End file.
